El baile de Cenicienta
by Sayuri1980
Summary: Bella fue contratada para organizar un Baile de inauguracion del Famoso Edward Cullen,por una noche se convirtio en cenicienta,pero sabia que el lunes por la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.Hasta entonces,estaba dispuesta a disfrutar su gran noche.
1. Chapter 1

**_Argumento:_**

**_El mundo cotidiano de Isabella se volvió del revés cuando la contrataron para planificar el baile con el que se inauguraría la nueva sede de la empresa del magnate Edward Cullen. Atónita por la invitación, de repente se encontró bailando en brazos de su delicioso jefe, luciendo un vestido deslumbrante y sintiéndose como una princesa. Pero era inevitable que sonaran las doce campanadas e Isabella sabía que el lunes por la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Hasta entonces, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo de cada segundo._**

**DISC.- LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STP. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE OTRA GRAN ESCRITORA... LUEGO LES DIGO... Esta historia me encanto y espero que a ustedes tambien..._  
><em>**

**Capí****tulo ****1**

EL ANTIGUO satén de color ostra tenía una textura maravillosa: suave, no resbaladiza como las imitaciones modernas, tersa y pesada. Cualquiera que viera el vestido de cóctel ansiaría tocarlo; eso fue lo que hizo Bella, explorándolo con los dedos y acariciando la banda que formaba un lazo justo bajo la línea del pecho. No era un simple vestido. Era un trozo de historia, una obra de arte.

Lo colgó cuidadosamente en una percha tapizada con tejido floral y luego la puso en una de las barras laterales del tenderete. Lo siguiente que sacó de la caja era muy distinto pero igual de fabuloso: una falda larga negra, de los años setenta, de suave terciopelo.

–Nunca acabaremos de montar el puesto si no te apresuras –se quejó Rosalie.

Bella miró a su mejor amiga y futura socia. Ese día parecía recién salida de un anuncio de lavadoras de los años cincuenta. Llevaba un vestido de lunares rojo y blanco, con falda de vuelo y el cabello Rubio ondulado para formar un tupé sobre la frente y recogido en una cola de caballo. Ésta se agitaba mientras colocaba guantes, bolsos de noche bordados con pedrería y zapatos en la mesa cubierta de terciopelo que servía de expositor de _El ropero de Rosalie_, el puesto de ropa de época por excelencia.

En comparación, Bella tenía un aspecto de lo más normal. Como muchos otros vendedores, había preferido el calor y la comodidad al estilo. Llevaba vaqueros y unas viejas zapatillas de deporte. Rosalie se había reído del enorme forro polar de color verde botella que le había robado a uno de sus hermanos mayores. Sin duda no era el epítome de la moda, pero tampoco llamaba la atención. Era normalita en todos los sentidos.

–¡Hola, Chocolate!

Bella suspiró y alzó la cabeza. El hombre a quien todos llamaban «Dodgy Dave» en el mercado de Greenwich le sonreía.

–Anímate, cielo. ¡Podría no pasar nunca! –gritó él con su alegría habitual.

Demasiado tarde. Ya había ocurrido. Hacía exactamente seis semanas y dos días. Pero no iba a hablarle a Dodgy Dave de su corazón partido. Era mejor seguirle la corriente. Agitó la mano y sonrió. Dave alzó un pulgar y siguió empujando su carretilla de «antigüedades » hacia su puesto.

Era cierto que tenía algo que se salía de lo común: su pelo. Pero en realidad no era ninguna ventaja. La gente amable decía que era Cafe. Los más imaginativos habían llegado a llamarlo caoba. Pero era color Castaño con reflejos rojizos, sin más.

–¿No seguirás pensando en el inútil de Jacob? –Rosalie chasqueó los dedos ante su rostro.

«Gracias, Rosalie», pensó ella. Durante unos minutos se había perdido en la textura y color de las maravillosas prendas, pero el comentario de Rosalie la devolvió al mundo real.

–Hace poco más de un mes que rompimos. Una chica tiene derecho a lamerse las heridas, ¿no te parece?

–No sé por qué no lo dejaste tú, después de lo del kebab. Yo lo habría hecho –rezongó Rosalie.

Bella suspiró, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado a Rosalie la desastrosa velada. Se había arreglado e incluso había estrenado vestido para ir a cenar con Jacob, pero lo que él tenía en mente era probar un nuevo juego de ordenador y comer un grasiento kebab*en casa. Mientras montaba la consola con los compañeros de piso de ella, le había lanzado el kebab envuelto en papel. Había caído en su regazo y manchado de grasa su vestido. Jacob ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado veinte minutos en el cuarto de baño, enfurruñada.

Se había dicho que Jacob lo había intentado. Él no tenía por qué saber que había esperado una cena romántica, en vez de otra noche en casa con los chicos. Nunca se había quejado antes.

No había esperado que llegara en limusina y la tratara como a una princesa. Pero habría estado bien que la tratara como a una chica para variar.

–No me extraña que tengas tan mala suerte con los hombres –dijo Rosalie, sacando un abrigo de ante con cuello de piel–. Deberías tatuarte «Bienvenido» en el estómago; prácticamente invitas a los tipos a que te pisoteen.

Bella estiró el cuello y miró una de las entradas al mercado. Eran casi las once de un jueves, no era el día más ajetreado de la semana, pero alguien aparecería antes o después y, con suerte, la libraría de la tortura de Rosalie.

–No invito a los hombres a pisotearme –protestó con voz queda, pero desafiante. Rosalie era experta en mantener a los hombres a raya.

–Claro que sí – Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

No servía de nada discutir. Rosalie era vivaz y atrevida: el brillo de sus ojos y su contoneo al andar paraban el tráfico. Bella lo sabía porque había visto cómo ese contoneo causaba un choque entre dos coches. Rosalie no entendía lo que significaba carecer de todo interés para los hombres.

Aunque a Rosalie le cayera mal, Jacob era un encanto. Demasiado aficionado a los juegos de ordenador y parco en detalles, pero le gustaba. Había creído que podía llegar a enamorarse de él. Sin embargo, él echaba de menos a su ex novia y acabó volviendo con ella. Bella se dedicó a comer chocolate y a sentirse rechazada y estúpida.

–A veces, en una relación hay que hacer concesiones –dijo, deseando que alguno de los otros vendedores habituales se acercara a charlar.

Bella era realista. Los hombres no iban a dar un frenazo al verla andar por la acera, ni a jurarle amor eterno ni a entregarle sus sueños en bandeja de plata. Pero tal vez encontrara a un hombre agradable con quien asentarse.

Seguía teniendo sus sueños, pero el príncipe azul podía quedarse en su castillo. Ella sería feliz con un hombre normal que quisiera una mujer normal con la que compartir su vida.

Pero eso era imposible explicárselo a Rosalie , que esperaba y exigía devoción constante de los hombres de su vida.

–Eh –un brazo rodeó sus hombros y captó el perfume de lavanda de Rosalie–. No olvides que, aunque las relaciones suponen hacer concesiones, no eres tú quien ha de hacerlas todas, ¿vale?

Eso sonaba bien en teoría, pero ningún hombre iba a caer a sus pies al verla. A falta de belleza, hacía falta personalidad para dar una buena primera impresión. Bella no carecía de ella, pero era algo tímida y necesitaba tiempo para relajarse con gente a la que no conocía. No muchos tipos estaban dispuestos a sentarse y escuchar a una chica si no era bonita. Era un círculo vicioso.

Pero había descubierto que contaba con un arma a la hora de interactuar con los miembros del sexo opuesto. Alrededor de los catorce años se dio cuenta de que era invisible para el género masculino. Los chicos estaban dominados por sus hormonas y babeando por chicas que tenían atractivos más obvios que ella. Así que Bella se había convertido en uno de ellos. O casi.

No había sido difícil. Nunca había dominado las técnicas femeninas que obnubilaban la mente de los adolescentes y los volvían locos. Así que se hizo colega suya y los chicos llegaron a conocerla. Y cuando sus divas los dejaban, le pedían que saliera con ellos. No había sido un plan premeditado, pero se convirtió en un patrón que ella no hizo nada por romper. Todos sus ex novios alababan su carácter sereno y directo.

–Es muy fácil estar contigo –le decían, riéndose de cómo habían corrido de un lado a otro para complacer los caprichos de sus anteriores novias, hasta acabar agotados.

Ella podía ser su amiga. Y la amistad era una base sólida para algo más permanente. Las chicas guapas estaban bien a corto plazo, pero a la larga entraban en juego otras cualidades. Bella ofrecía lealtad, sinceridad y apoyo a manos llenas.

Miró a Rosalie. Era cierto que Jacob había resultado no ser su hombre; tenía que mirar hacia el futuro y concentrarse en su trabajo.

–Créeme, Rosalie, no estoy ensimismada con nada que no sea esta ropa.

–¡Así me gusta! –Rosalie le dio una palmada en la espalda–. Pero no puedes soñar despierta con cada prenda –le quitó la falda y la colgó–. No es bueno enamorarse de estas cosas. Son fabulosas, sí, pero cuando llegue alguien dispuesto a pagar por ellas, les diré adiós con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bella asintió. Sabía que Rosalie tenía razón. Pero no podía hacer ningún mal coquetear con cada prenda, enamorarse de ella.

–Tenemos un negocio que dirigir –afirmó Rosalie, entornando los ojos.

–Técnicamente, hasta que alquilemos una tienda y seamos socias, tú tienes un negocio. Entretanto, yo sólo estoy escabulléndome de mi trabajo «serio», como lo llama mi padre.

Rosalie rezongó con desdén y Bella sonrió. Eso era lo que adoraba de su amiga. Sólo ella consideraría que vender ropa de segunda mano en los mercados del sureste de Londres era un trabajo serio, y que la consultoría informática de Bella era una pérdida de tiempo.

De hecho, su trabajo serio le estaba siendo muy útil en ese momento. Le permitía establecer su propio horario y estar libre para ayudar a Rosalie; además, algunas de las empresas a las que solucionaba problemas informáticos pagaban muy bien. Iba a invertir todos sus ahorros en su sueño: _El ropero de Rosalie_ de ladrillo, con almacén y oficina. Un lugar en el que Gladys y Glynis, las dos maniquíes que Rosalie había rescatado de un contenedor, estarían secas, calientes y a salvo de ser derribadas por los vientos otoñales.

En ese momento llegó una ráfaga de aire frío. Aunque estaba en un corredor con tejado de uralita y rodeado de tiendas, el mercado de Greenwich era al aire libre y el viento no dejaba de azotarlo. Bella se ajustó la bufanda y Rosalie se cerró el abrigo. Enfrentarse a los elementos era parte de la vida de los mercadillos, aunque uno vendiera pieles y satén; Bella no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió seguidamente.

Rosalie había estado en la liquidación de una herencia el día anterior y había vuelto con prendas asombrosas; obviamente los herederos no apreciaban su valor. Mucha gente rechazaba la ropa usada y no veía la belleza inherente de las prendas. Éstas acababan en la basura o como trapos.

El vestido de cóctel de satén y la falda de terciopelo eran sólo parte del botín. Bella alzó una capa de tafetán azul y se quedó helada al ver lo que había debajo: un par de zapatos perfectos.

Había estado estudiando la historia de la moda y sabía lo bastante para fechar las sandalias a principios de los cincuenta. Eran de ante negro y apenas estaban usadas. Elegantes y sencillas, excepto por una pequeña hebilla de diamantes en el lateral. Pero lo especial eran los tacones. Eran transparentes. Pero no de plástico barato, sino duros y sólidos, y reflejaban la luz como el cristal. Bella alzó uno con reverencia y se lo enseñó a Rosalie. Su amiga asintió.

–Fabulosos, ¿verdad? Juro que si tuviera el pie más pequeño, me los habría quedado.

–Según la etiqueta, son un cinco y medio, tú calzas un seis. ¿Seguro que no los quieres?

–Es tallaje americano –Rosalie movió la cabeza–. Para nosotros equivale a un cuatro.

Un cuatro. Increíble. Era cosa del destino.

Eran justo lo que una chica de veintiocho años debería utilizar a diario; no zapatillas de lona o los zapatos de plataforma que prefería Rosalie.

–Son míos –susurró Bella. ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Su cola de caballo se agitó con violencia.

–Pagué cincuenta libras por la caja entera, venderé su contenido por cinco veces más. Son tuyos.

–¿En serio?

–En serio –le guiñó un ojo–. Conozco esa mirada. Es la de una chica que se ha enamorado hasta la médula. Venga, pruébatelos.

Bella se sentó en la silla plegable que había tras la mesa y se quitó las deportivas y los calcetines. Ni siquiera notó el frío mientras introducía el pie en el zapato derecho, rezando porque Rosalie tuviera razón en lo de la talla.

Le quedaba perfecto. Se amoldaba a su pie como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Cuando se puso el otro y alzó los vaqueros para mirarse, soltó un gritito. Los zapatos daban a sus delgados tobillos un aspecto de lo más sexy.

–¿De qué están hechos los tacones? –preguntó.

–De plexiglás. Es un tipo de polímero. Estaba muy de moda en los cincuenta, y no sólo para zapatos. Creo que tengo unos pendientes de plexiglás de color oro entre mis tesoros –señaló el expositor de madera y cristal lleno de joyería–. Pero lo más interesante son los bolsos.

–¿Bolsos? –Bella la miró atónita–. ¿De esto?

–Sí, son como cajitas con asas. Los hay de muchas formas y colores. Son artículos de coleccionista, porque pocos han sobrevivido. En buenas condiciones, valen cientos de libras.

–¡Caramba!

Rosalie volvió a concentrarse en montar el puesto y Bella miró sus pies y giró los tobillos. No era una chica que soliera emocionarse con cosas tan femeninas y frívolas como unos zapatos, pero casi le dolió volver a ponerse los calcetines y las zapatillas deportivas.

Edward Cullen estaba ante la ventana que ocupaba un lateral de su oficina. A unos doscientos veinte metros sobre el nivel del mar, tenía ante sí una de las vistas más espectaculares de Londres. Era como si la ciudad se hubiera postrado a sus pies. Miró el agua plateada que brillaba en los muelles, bajo un cielo neblinoso.

Debería sentirse como un rey.

Y así era la mayoría de los días. Dirigía su propia compañía de software antes de cumplir los treinta y cinco. Una empresa que había creado con sólo un préstamo que no podía permitirse y una idea que lo había despertado en mitad de la noche.

Y allí estaba. El edificio, en el centro de Canary Wharf, se veía desde todo Londres. Los chicos que lo habían maltratado y se habían burlado de él en la escuela podían ver a diario la prueba del espectacular error que habían cometido al despreciarlo.

Mejor aún, cuando iban a trabajar y encendían su ordenador, probablemente utilizaban su innovador software. Cuando trasladó _Soluciones NewMoon_ a esas oficinas, había sonreído cada vez que miraba por la ventana.

Sin embargo, últimamente… a veces sentía… Movió la cabeza, eran tonterías.

–¿Señor Cullen? –se oyó por el interfono.

–¿Sí? –no movió la cabeza. Siempre hablaba bajo, pero el timbre de su voz era de ésos que resonaban. Sin duda Jane lo había oído

–Sé que pidió que no lo molestaran, señor Cullen, pero ha surgido algo urgente.

–Entra a contármelo –dijo él, volviendo la cabeza hacia el interfono.

Se quedó quieto, mirando la puerta. No estaba acostumbrado a esperar. No era impaciente, en absoluto, pero la gente estaba dispuesta a saltar hasta la luna por Edward Cullen, aunque él no pidiera nada similar.

Tras un tímido golpe en la puerta, Jane asomó la cabeza. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara y ella se detuvo tan cerca del umbral como pudo. Había tenido problemas para encontrar a una nueva asistente personal desde que Angela lo dejó para tener hijos y concentrarse en ser madre. Le había ofrecido duplicarle el sueldo, pero Angela había rechazado la oferta, maldita fuera.

Angela no le había tenido miedo. Pero Jane, como sus tres predecesoras, saltaba cada vez que él abría la boca. No le molestaba que sus empleados lo respetaran, ni que lo consideraran distante. No era el tipo de jefe que hablaba de niños y mascotas y no esperaban eso de él. Esperaban que estuviera al mando, pagara sus sueldos y extras por beneficios. Sabían que estaba entregado a la empresa, que trabajaba duro y que recompensaba la lealtad. Su vida personal era privada. Él no se inmiscuía en la vida de sus empleados y ellos le devolvían el favor.

Jane se agarró las manos como si quisiera echar a correr e intentara anclarse. Edward suspiró para sí.

–Los japoneses han llamado porque han tenido un retraso en el aeropuerto. Han preguntado si podríamos aplazar la reunión hasta las tres.

–Bien. Organízalo, por favor.

Ella asintió y salió rápidamente.

Él volvió a su escritorio. Antes de sentarse acarició la caja de joyas, cuadrada, plana y vacía, que había junto al teléfono. Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo había habido una mujer en su vida que no temblaba de miedo al verlo. Para nada.

Jessica Stanley. Una favorita de la alta sociedad y mariposa social profesional.

La mujer que cualquier hombre de Londres ansiaba tener en sus brazos. Durante un tiempo había sido suya. Su triunfo, su conquista.

Le había hecho saltar por varios aros antes de acceder a salir con él regularmente. No le había importado porque era parte del juego, del sacrificio para ganar el premio. Todo aquello que merecía la pena exigía un sacrificio. Cuando por fin había accedido a cenar con él, había disfrutado con las miradas de envidia del resto de los hombres mientras cruzaban el restaurante.

Pero dos meses después, las exigencias y los juegos seguían. Había empezado a preguntarse si merecía la pena tanto esfuerzo por una mujer.

Obtuvo la respuesta la noche que le dio la caja. Otras mujeres habrían exclamado y se habrían emocionado al ver el exclusivo logo de la cajita. Jessica, para su honra, había alzado una ceja y había esbozado una sonrisa sexy. Una sonrisa que decía que sabía que se lo merecía y valía cada quilate que contenía la caja, y más.

Había alzado la tapa y mirado su contenido. Era un colgante de diamante. Sencillo, elegante e increíblemente caro.

–Es precioso, Edward –había dicho con un mohín–. Pero, ¿no te acuerdas? Quería el diamante rosa, no uno blanco y aburrido. Serás un cielo y lo arreglarás, ¿verdad?

En ese momento Edward había sabido, con certeza, que no sería un cielo para Jessica nunca más. No había montado ninguna escena. Habían ido a cenar y le había explicado claramente su postura antes de que Jessica se largara.

Por fin tenía su pequeño imperio y suponía que necesitaba una mujer a su lado, alguien con quien compartir su riqueza. Mientras ascendía siempre había imaginado que sería alguien como Jessica. Sin embargo…

Fue hacia la ventana; la vista empezaba a aburrirlo. Por suerte, eso pronto cambiaría.

–¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Bella no había oído esa voz en muchos años. Alzó la vista hacia la mujer morena, vestida con elegancia, que le sonreía.

–¿Alice? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Por lo visto, los calentadores de piernas a rayas, que habían sido la pasión de Alice una década antes, habían pasado a la historia. La mujer que tenía ante sí era pura sofisticación. Pero su resplandeciente sonrisa y su aura de excitación seguían presentes. Bella rodeó la mesa cubierta con terciopelo y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Una discreta tos a su izquierda recordó a Bella lo que había estado haciendo segundos antes.

–¡Disculpe! aquí tiene –le dio el cambio a la clienta que acababa de atender.

Rosalie apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante con expresión curiosa.

–¿Quién es? ¿Una hermana perdida?

–Casi –dijo Alice, sonriente–. Estuve comprometida con el hermano de Bella un par de años. No llegar a convertirme en su cuñada fue lo que más me entristeció cuando rompimos –miró a Bella–. ¿Qué haces vendiendo ropa de época y zapatos de plataforma? lo último que oí fue que tu consultoría informática iba viento en popa.

–Oh, sigo haciendo eso. Ayuda a pagar las facturas. De hecho, así conocí a Rosalie… –hizo una pausa para presentar a las dos mujeres–. Cuando Rosalie empezó a vender en Internet decidió actualizar su sistema. Yo la puse al día.

–Eso no explica que estés vendiendo camisetas de culto una fría mañana de jueves, en vez de enchufando cables de ordenador –dijo Alice.

En ese momento llegó otra clienta y le preguntó a Rosalie algo sobre bolsos de cocodrilo. Mientras hablaba con ella, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Bella para que se fuera. Ella formó un «gracias» con los labios y se alejó con Alice. Mientras paseaban y miraban los puestos, se pusieron al día de diez años de cotilleos. Le contó a Alice lo que hacía la familia y ella se interesó por su vida. Bella le hizo un resumen y acabó contándole cómo se había enamorado de la ropa de época tras hacerse amiga de Rosalie.

–Así que estamos ahorrando para poder abrir una boutique de ropa de época –concluyó.

–Eso será fabuloso –Alice le sonrió y miró hacia el cielo–. Cuando abráis, llámame. Estoy organizando una fiesta de inauguración que os situaría en el mapa, sin duda alguna.

–¿Una fiesta?

Alice metió la mano en su caro bolso de cuero, sacó una elegante tarjeta y se la dio.

–¿Eres planificadora de eventos? –a Bella no se le habría ocurrido mejor trabajo para Alice.

–¿No es increíble? ¡Cobro por divertirme! –suspiró–. La verdad es que a veces es una pesadez planificar eventos. Por eso estoy aquí hoy, buscando inspiración –miró un puesto de rebecas de punto para bebés–. ¿Llegaste a conocer a mi hermano?

Bella parpadeó. Había oído mucho sobre su hermano durante los años que Alice había salido con Seth, pero él había estado en la universidad y apenas lo había visto.

–¿Alto? –se controló para no añadir «delgaducho», porque odiaba que a ella la describieran así–. ¿Con gafas?

–¡Sí! –Alice se rió–. Así era Edd entonces. No ha encogido, pero ya no lleva gafas.

Bella sonrió. Había visto a Edd, Edward, una o dos veces. La ocasión más memorable había sido una fiesta navideña en casa de los padres de Alice. Temiendo que la eligieran para un juego de mímica, había ido a esconderse al despacho del padre de Alice. Allí había encontrado a un joven alto, de pelo cobrizo y delgado en un sillón, leyendo. Él había alzado una ceja y señalado otro sillón con la cabeza.

Habían pasado un par de horas leyendo en silencio y haciendo algún comentario, hasta que Alice los descubrió y los obligó a salir a unirse a la «diversión». Ambos hicieron una mueca; después él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

No recordaba la conversación, pero sí su sonrisa y sus ojos. Eran verde esmeralda con reflejos caramelo, como los ojos de tigre de la pulsera que había heredado de su abuela. Era una pena que esos ojos tan cálidos e inteligentes hubieran estado ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas.

–Lo recuerdo –dijo–. Era agradable.

Era más que agradable, pero mayor. Ella entonces tenía dieciséis años y seguían aterrorizándola los chicos que no eran sus amigos. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido desear que fuera Nochevieja en vez de Nochebuena, por si necesitaba unos labios que besar después de las campanadas.

–Pues ahora mismo está volviéndome loca porque su empresa está reformando un viejo edificio y quiere una inauguración «diferente». Algo exclusivo, dice –Alice resopló como si la ofendiera que alguien tuviera que decirle eso.

Habían dado la vuelta al mercado y volvían a estar junto al puesto de Rosalie. Alice tocó el lazo del vestido de cóctel de los años sesenta.

–Es exquisito –murmuró.

–Pruébatelo –sugirió Rosalie–. Tengo un trato con Anna, la dueña de esa tienda de ropa de niños. Deja que mis clientes usen sus probadores y yo le doy primera opción de compra a cualquier cosa de lamé dorado que encuentro.

Alice se mordió el labio.

–Venga, sabes que te apetece –dijo Bella–. El vestido es precioso, pero necesitas ver si te va. A veces una cosa parece perfecta en la percha pero no queda bien cuando te la pones.

–Y otras –interpuso Rosalie–, encuentras algo que se supera a sí mismo. Como si el vestido se fundiera contigo para crear… una visión.

Bella sonrió. La alegró ver que Rosalie también se rendía a la magia de su género. Alice fue con el vestido a la tienda de Anna.

–¡Ya verás! –Rosalie golpeó el brazo de Bella–. ¡Un día te pondrás un vestido y te ocurrirá a ti!

–Sí, seguro –Bella imitó uno de los resoplidos de Rosalie–. Eso no va a ocurrir nunca.

–Ya lo verás.

La única forma de tratar con Rosalie cuando se ponía así era darle la razón y cambiar de tema.

–Tienes razón en lo de que algunos vestidos parecen mágicos.

Consiguió llevar la conversación a los desfiles de moda que organizaban los vendedores de ropa de época cada año, para anunciar sus colecciones de primavera y otoño. Siempre eran un éxito y Rosalie tenía muchas anécdotas que contar. Poco después reían como un par de colegialas.

Alice salió de la tienda de Anna y se miró en el espejo que Rosalie tenía a un lado del puesto.

–¡Guau! –exclamaron Bella y Rosalie.

Le quedaba impresionante. El color pálido complementaba perfectamente el tono de su piel y el corte acentuaba sus curvas. El vestido hacía que pareciera casi traslúcida.

–Te lo dije –afirmó Rosalie–. Es su vestido.

Tal vez Rosalie tuviera razón, pero no era difícil estar fabulosa teniendo un tipo como el de Alice. Era bajita y esbelta, con curvas donde había que tenerlas. Encontrar un vestido equivalente para una mujer más angulosa que curvilínea y sin apenas pecho sería un milagro.

–Me da igual lo que cueste –dijo Alice girando ante el espejo–. Tiene que ser mío.

Rosalie sonrió a Bella. Alice fue a cambiarse. Regresó con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

–Antes les oí hablar de los desfiles –miró de una a otra–. Tengo una proposición que hacerles. Si no me equivoco, mi idea les ayudará a conseguir esa tienda que buscan.

* * *

><p><strong>Es una historia muy bonita, me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien... Me lo pueden decir si les agrado...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Step Meyer y la Historia de otra escritora... Espero y les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**2**

Bella, sentada al borde de la cama, miraba la única buena foto que tenía de Jacob y ella juntos.

«¿Por qué?», se preguntó. No sabía por qué no había sido lo bastante buena para él. Ni por qué había vuelto con Leah cuando, por lo que decía, le había amargado la vida con sus exigencias.

–Bella, eres un alivio después de ella –había afirmado Jacob.

En aquel momento, enredada en el principio de una nueva relación, se había sentido halagada. Pero ese «alivio» se había convertido en un dardo envenenado. Tuvo que sorberse la nariz, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a llorar.

Sonó un teléfono. El del vestíbulo. Bella se sonó la nariz. El teléfono seguía repicando.

–¡Bella! –gritó uno de sus compañeros de piso.

Compartía casa con dos tipos desastrosos y desordenados. Tayler y Mike debían de estar ante su nueva consola de juegos, matando alienígenas y zombis y salvando el universo. No se moverían hasta que se les paralizaran los dedos y estuvieran bizcos. Corrió escaleras abajo.

–¿Hola? –contestó, sin aliento.

–¿Puedo hablar con Isabella Swan? –dijo una voz masculina.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró. Era una voz muy sexy. Grave y cálida.

–¿Hola? –insistió él.

–Sí, perdona. Soy Bella,,, Isabella.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Bella –dijo él tras una breve pausa. Ella tuvo la sensación de que su voz se había suavizado, como si sonriera.

–Ejem, ¿quién eres?

Rezó para que no fuera un bromista. Por unos segundos había tenido la sensación de que realmente estaba interesado en hablar con ella, en escucharla. Si era una broma, se sentiría patética.

–Soy Edward Cullen. El hermano de Alice –añadió–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero, ¿no te dijo ella que te llamaría?

La comprensión golpeó a Bella como un rayo. Por supuesto. La voz era más grave y madura, pero reconoció su precisión y su deje de humor.

–Ah, claro. Hola, Edward.

Era cierto que Alice le había advertido que Edward llamaría. Según su hermana, era un maniático del control. Si querían que aceptara su plan para la inauguración del nuevo edificio, Bella o Rosalie tendrían que venderle la idea. Bella había intentado librarse, pero Rosalie había alegado que ella lo conocía. Bella había argüido que leer uno frente a otro, mientras sus familias hacían el ridículo jugando en el salón, no era conocerse. Rosalie se había mantenido firme.

–Tienes razón –dijo, con voz súbitamente aniñada– ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Casi doce años.

La asombró su rápida respuesta. Casi nadie recordaba cosas sobre ella, porque solía ser invisible y retraída. Si no fuera por su pelo, todos la olvidarían dos minutos después.

Era obvio que Alice le había comentado su idea y le tocaba a ella convencerlo para que la aceptara. El plan les había parecido brillante a las tres mientras tomaban unas copas el jueves anterior. Cada una había dado sus ideas y las había defendido gesticulando y haciéndose oír.

Pero en ese momento estaba sola y no se había tomado dos cócteles que la animaran. Comprendió que carecía de información esencial: no sabía a qué se dedicaba la empresa de Edward Cullen.

No tenía sentido intentar salir airosa sin datos. El Edward que recordaba era demasiado agudo y, además, ella no sabía engañar a nadie. Tendría que pedirle a Rosalie que le diera lecciones.

–Alice dijo que tu empresa tiene que ver con los ordenadores, ¿no? –decidió aclarar datos antes de cavar su propia tumba.

–Típico de mi querida hermana no dar detalles. Suele ser muy eficiente, pero últimamente anda algo distraída. Mi empresa se dedica al desarrollo de software.

–¿Y cómo va? Sé que crear una empresa puede ser duro. ¿Te va bien?

–Sí –dijo. Ella oyó su sonrisa–. Yo diría que me voy apañando.

–¡Bien por ti! –exclamó. Se arrepintió de inmediato, había sonado falsa y condescendiente, sin pretenderlo. Entró en la cocina que compartía con los chicos y encendió la luz. Deseó que Edward no se tomara el comentario a mal–. ¿Qué te ha contado Alice exactamente?

–No mucho. No sé que le pasa últimamente. Desaparece cada dos por tres y está de lo más misteriosa. No consigo hacer carrera de ella.

Bella sonrió. Sabía lo irritantes que podían llegar a ser sus propios hermanos.

–Me habló de un baile, una orquesta de jazz y un espectáculo que daría el toque especial a la velada –dijo Edward, seco–. Me dio la impresión de que lo último tenía algo que ver contigo. Según Alice, eres una especie de gurú de la moda.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Isabella Swan gurú de la moda? Ja, ja, ja.

Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero imaginó el ceño fruncido de Edward y se contuvo. Tenía que inspirar confianza en su destreza como vendedora de moda de época, no ridiculizar su nueva carrera. La publicidad que generaría el trabajo para _El ropero de Rosalie_ no tenía precio.

–Ya entiendo por qué has dicho que Alice economizaba detalles –dijo. Después le hizo un resumen de la historia de _El ropero de Rosalie_.

–Nunca habría pensado que elegirías algo así como profesión –dijo él con deje de asombro, cuando acabó.

Bella iba a contarle lo de su trabajo informático, pero le gustó haberlo sorprendido y decidió no poner fin al primer atisbo de misterio que provocaba en alguien. Lo disfrutaría.

–Bueno, creo que, si algo te gusta, hay que ir a por ello, cueste lo que cueste.

Ése sería su nuevo lema. Desde ya. No más distracciones. Dejaría de lloriquear por Jacob y se entregaría al trabajo. Al menos, el negocio de la ropa de época le gustaba de verdad.

–Eso mismo opino yo.

Bella sintió una conexión, como si Edward y ella funcionaran de la misma manera. Fue tan fuerte que se preguntó si él también la había sentido. Había sido igual cuando se conocieron. Aunque él le sacaba seis años, habían congeniado.

–Te cuento los planes para la inauguración…

Alice le había dicho a Rosalie que planificaba un baile para la inauguración de la nueva sede de Edward. Alice sólo había conseguido sacarle que el edificio era «antiguo» y «diferente». Alice buscaba algo que encapsulara la idea de la unión de lo nuevo y lo antiguo cuando había oído a Rosalie y Bella hablar de los desfiles de moda de época. Entonces había hecho la conexión.

Edward quería algo que sugiriera clase, éxito y elegancia. La mejor forma de unir esas cosas sería un desfile de modas benéfico, con el glamour y el romanticismo de épocas pasadas, que demostrara que la ropa de época podía añadir individualidad y estilo a un armario del siglo XXI. _El ropero de Rosalie_ suministraría las prendas. Bella se lo explicó con entusiasmo, asegurándole que todos se sentirían como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo, hasta una época mágica.

Edward escuchó, asintiendo de vez en cuando, mientras detallaba el plan de subastar las prendas a lo largo del desfile. Bella notó que escuchaba de verdad, analizando cada detalle.

–Imagino que tu socia y tú no vais a regalar la ropa. ¿Cómo funcionará el lado benéfico?

–Me encantaría poder regalarla, pero aún no tenemos ni tienda. Hemos acordado con Alice que pondremos un precio de reserva a cada prenda, similar al que obtendríamos en el mercado. Todo lo que supere ese precio en la subasta, irá a la entidad benéfica.

–¿Y si no se alcanza el precio mínimo, o ninguna prenda lo supera?

–Alice sugirió que mi socia, Rosalie, se encargara de la subasta. Sabe mucho y, créeme, sería capaz de venderle un abrigo de armiño hasta a… bueno, a un armiño.

Se oyó una sonora carcajada.

–Bella –dijo él con voz risueña–, siempre tuviste una forma muy singular de ver las cosas.

Ella se preguntó si eso era bueno o malo.

–Si Rosalie es la subastadora, tendrás mucho que donar a la beneficencia, te lo prometo.

–Si Rosalie es tal y como la pintas, no lo dudo.

–Alice dijo que tú mismo harías una donación generosa.

–¿Eso dijo?

–Sí –Bella hizo una mueca.

_El ropero de Rosalie_ podía permitirse donar el dinero extra a una de las asociaciones benéficas de la zona porque venderían muchas prendas de una sentada y, aún mejor, atraerían la atención de adinerados clientes potenciales. La publicidad gratuita sería fantástica. El ingreso, unido a la cobertura de prensa, podría hacer que el director del banco les prestara el capital necesario para alquilar y amueblar una pequeña tienda.

–Si lo hacemos bien, no será otra fiesta con las mismas bebidas, las mismas caras y los mismos canapés. Será memorable. Quienes compren algo en la subasta, pensarán en tu empresa cada vez que lo utilicen. Incluso los que no compren nada, la recordarán cuando vean una película antigua en televisión. Se sentirán transportados a la original y elegante noche en que inauguraste tus oficinas y tu empresa inició un nuevo capítulo de su historia. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que sea algo exclusivo y memorable –Bella calló, no tenía más que decir. Miró por la ventana, esperando la respuesta de Edward. De repente, le importaba mucho su opinión sobre ella, sus esperanzas y sueños.

–De acuerdo, Bella. Trato hecho. Me gusta.

Bella se alegró de que Edward no tuviera un videoteléfono, porque ejecutó una silenciosa danza de victoria por la cocina.

–Entiendo que estaras en contacto con Alice y que ella me mantendrá informado. ¿Crees que todo estará listo en cuatro semanas?

–Desde luego –dijo Bella. Nadaba en aguas profundas y desconocidas; no tenía gracia.

–Entonces, ya nos veremos. Lamento haber interrumpido tu velada, pero me intrigó lo que me contó Alice y quería saber más. Suele ser buena idea frenarla antes de que se emocione demasiado. A veces sus ideas no funcionan. En fin, te dejaré volver a… lo que estuvieras haciendo.

–Tranquilo. En realidad, no… –sabía que debería despedirse y colgar, pero no lo hizo.

–¿Sabes, Bella?, siempre pensé que tenías madera para sorprender a todo el mundo.

Posiblemente, eso era lo más agradable que le habían dicho en su vida. Cierto que sus clientes la alababan, pero habrían santificado a cualquiera capaz de poner en marcha su correo electrónico tras un desastre informático. Además, Edward decía cosas amables con una voz adorable que habría podido escuchar toda la noche sin cansarse.

–Gracias, Edd.

–Edd… –él se rió–. No creo que nadie excepto Alice me llame así a estas alturas.

–Perdón, Edward –arrugó la frente–. ¿Cómo te llama la gente?

–Ah, «su alteza» funciona bastante bien.

Esa vez fue Bella quien se rió.

–Nos veremos dentro de cuatro semanas, Bella –dijo él, y colgó.

Ella pensó que estaba siendo una velada de lo más surrealista. Llevó el auricular de vuelta al vestíbulo y subió a su habitación.

Eligió un libro con la intención de leer al menos cinco capítulos mientras disfrutaba de un baño caliente. Cuando tiró su ropa sobre la cama, la foto arrugada que había sobre el edredón cayó al suelo y se deslizó bajo la cama.

El móvil de Bella sonó y vibró en el bolsillo. Contorsionándose para contestar, se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio bajo el que estaba. Se oyó una risita en algún lugar del despacho.

–¿Hola? –contestó al fin.

–Hola.

Esa sencilla palabra, dicha con una voz serena, grave y aterciopelada, disparó el pulso de Bella. Se preguntó por qué esa voz le hacía pensar en chimeneas encendidas y chocolate caliente.

–¿Edward? –carraspeó tras oír el tono agudo de su voz.

–Bella, tenemos un problema.

–¿Sí?

–¡Mi ridícula hermana ha decidido fugarse! –rezongó, paseando de un lado a otro–. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma extraña, pero…

Bella había creído que ya sólo se fugaban las heroínas encorsetadas de las novelas históricas. En cualquier caso, era muy romántico. Pensó en carrozas, capas de terciopelo con capucha y una luna llena. La voz de Edward rasgó su fantasía.

–Si no hay Alice, no hay baile. Y eso implica que no hay desfile de moda.

«Gracias por darme la noticia poco a poco, Edward », pensó ella. Le pareció captar un tono de disgusto e impaciencia en su voz.

No podían cancelar el desfile. Rosalie y ella ya habían pensado en lo que harían con el dinero. Querían tener una tienda para febrero. Sin los ingresos y la publicidad del desfile, tal vez tuvieran que esperar hasta el año siguiente.

–Yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo organizar el desfile.

La asombró haber dicho eso. Un desfile en el mercado, con hermanas y primas como modelos, era muy distinto del elegante evento que Alice había estado planificando.

–Me gusta tu espíritu de lucha, Bella –aprobó Edward–. Ambos necesitamos que esto sea un éxito –dijo él–. Y estoy de acuerdo en que cancelarlo ahora no es una opción. Tendrás que asumir el mando –añadió casi para sí.

Bella parpadeó. Por un momento había olvidado dónde estaba. Había dejado de ver la desvaída moqueta azul y el barullo de cables que iban en todas direcciones. Volvió al mundo real.

–¿Disculpa?

–Tendrás que ayudarme. Has dicho que podrías organizar el desfile. ¿No podrías ocuparte del resto también? te pagaré lo que a Alice.

Mencionó una cifra que hizo que Bella lagrimeara. Con ese capital, _El ropero de Rosalie_ tendría sede para navidades, sin esperar a febrero. Eso casi le hizo olvidar que no se lo había pedido por favor.

–Pero yo no tengo experiencia en…

–Yo tampoco. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú te atreves. Sólo nos quedan tres semanas y es demasiado tarde para empezar desde cero con otro planificador –su voz se suavizó–. Venga, Bella. Tenemos muchas razones para desear que esto salga bien.

–De acuerdo –dijo lentamente–. Lo pensaré.

Edward debió de tomarse eso como un sí, porque empezó a darle instrucciones y dijo que enviaría los archivos de Alice por mensajero.

–¡Tranquilízate un minuto!

Edward calló a media frase, por lo visto, atónito porque alguien pudiera tener algo mejor que hacer que cumplir sus deseos. Bella aprovechó el silencio.

–No puedes enviarme nada ahora. No estoy en casa, estoy en el trabajo.

–Oh, perdona. Debería haber… pero Alice me dijo que hoy no estabas en el mercado. ¿No te habré interrumpido en una visita a una casa, mientras rebuscas en un armario, verdad?

–No… ¡ay! –Bella, al intentar sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, había vuelto a golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio–. De hecho, estoy revisando una red de conexiones informáticas.

–¿Red de conexiones? –se asombró él.

–Alice es más que parca en detalles. Soy consultora informática durante el día y vendedora de ropa de época en mis ratos libres. Considéralo mi otra parte, mi identidad secreta.

–No tan secreta, ahora que me lo has contado.

Ella sonrió. Él tenía razón. Estaba segura de que Edward estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Tras un breve silencio, Bella se sacudió y decidió volver a concentrarse en el tema. Su cabeza empezaba a flotar en una nube.

–Necesito hacerme una idea de cómo serán las nuevas oficinas, para asegurarme de que nuestros planes encajan en el entorno. Al fin y al cabo, es el edificio en sí lo que vamos a celebrar, ¿no?

Igual que antes lo había percibido sonreír, en ese momento lo sintió henchirse de orgullo.

–Tienes que verlo. Es algo diferente, único. Una fabrica de 1930 en Isle of Dogs. Estilo art decó clásico. Hemos hecho lo posible por conservar las características originales.

Mientras hablaba, en la mente de Bella se formó una imagen: formas geométricas, paredes blancas, ventanas largas y apaisadas.

–Suena fascinante. ¿Cómo es la zona en la que se celebrará la fiesta? ¿Hay suficiente espacio? ¿Cómo es de grande? ¿Cuántos niveles tiene?

–Y tú me dices a mí que me tranquilice. Una pregunta cada vez, Swan –dijo él con ironía.

Pero no parecía en absoluto molesto. Contestó a sus preguntas con todo detalle y ella notó que disfrutaba hablando de su proyecto.

–Lo digo en serio. Tienes que verlo, Bella. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

–Se supone que tengo que solucionar un…

–Cancélalo.

–¡No puedo hacer eso! –protestó Bella con el ceño fruncido–. Mis clientes dependen de mí.

–Dame la dirección y les enviaré a un equipo de mi departamento informático. Me aseguraré de que no pierdas clientes por esto.

Edward parecía creer que valía con agitar su varita mágica para librarse de sus objeciones, pero ella no estaba segura de querer que unos desconocidos hicieran su trabajo. Si embargo, era eso o renunciar al desfile de moda. Y eso retrasaría el inicio de su nueva carrera; algo impensable teniéndolo al alcance de la mano.

«Por cierto, señor Cullen… ¿Ve esa montaña de ahí? ¿No podría decirle que saltara al río Támesis? Me quita la vista», pensó, casi irritada.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que el joven centrado y decidido que había conocido años antes había madurado hasta convertirse en una fuerza formidable. Algo empezaba a inquietarla, algo le rondaba el cerebro y no sabía qué era.

–¿Edward?

–¿Sí? –él detuvo su relato sobre la historia de su nuevo edificio.

–¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu empresa? –acababa de darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

–NewMoon –dijo él con extrañeza–. ¿No te lo dijo Alice?

–¿NewMoon? –susurró Bella. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono–. ¿Soluciones NewMoon?

–Sí. Ésa es.

Todo encajó en la cabeza de Bella.

Unos minutos antes había encendido el ordenador del escritorio bajo el que estaba. Utilizaba software de NewMoon, como casi todos los ordenadores del planeta. De repente, le pareció que en la oficina faltaba el aire. Deseó abrir una ventana y sacar la cabeza, pero tenía la impresión de que eran ventanas fijas.

Acababa de acceder a organizar una fiesta para el director de Soluciones NewMoon, una de las empresas de software de crecimiento más rápido del mundo. Eso estaba muy por encima de su nivel. A años luz de su nivel.

Pero era Edward. El joven con quien se había escondido durante una fiesta navideña.

Era incapaz de casar esas dos ideas en su cabeza, aunque había sabido que él tenía que haber cambiado desde entonces. Había notado diferencias sutiles al hablar con él. Antes había sido reservado y preciso; en la actualidad hablaba con una confianza y fuerza inconfundibles. Se preguntó si también habría cambiado externamente. Doce años era mucho tiempo.

La imagen que conjuró su mente le resultó atractiva. Veía a un hombre alto y delgado, no larguirucho y desgarbado, con el mismo cabello cobrizo y alborotado cayendo por debajo del cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos seguirían siendo verde esmeralda muy cálidos, pero tendría arruguitas alrededor de los ojos y las comisuras de la boca.

Se oyó una tos al otro lado del escritorio. Bella vio unas perneras de pantalón de raya fina acercarse. El señor Rogers. Se había olvidado de él.

–Tengo que cortar –murmuró–. Hasta mañana.

–Nos veremos a medio día –le dio la dirección de su nueva oficina.

Mientras hablaba, ella estaba mirando un manojo de cables a su izquierda. Algo llamó su atención y se concentró en ello. Entonces descubrió la causa de los problemas del abogado. Iba a ser pesado de solucionar, pero eso implicaba más tiempo, y a su vez se traducía en más dinero. De lo cual se alegraba.

–¿Bella? ¿Te parece bien? –dijo la voz grave.

–No… Sí… me parece bien. Hasta entonces.

Edward colgó y Bella gateó hasta el nudo de cables que había estado inspeccionando. Se oyó un murmullo y las piernas se acercaron aún más.

–¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó una voz fina.

El señor Rogers no estaba siendo amable, al contrario; daba la impresión de querer apresurarla. Comprensible, dado que le pagaba por horas.

–No, voy bien –dijo siguiendo un cable con los dedos para ver dónde desaparecía–. Pero me encantaría una taza de té, si hay.

Se oyó un quedo resoplido y las piernas desaparecieron por la puerta.

Bella no se sintió en absoluto culpable. Avanzaría mucho más si no había alguien atosigándola todo el tiempo. Tampoco se sentía culpable por haber charlado cinco minutos con Edward. Si no hubiera estado bajo el escritorio, mirando los cables, habría tardado horas en descubrir el origen del problema. Gateó hacia atrás, se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa.

Edward llegó al edificio temprano, ansioso por reunirse con el capataz y recibir un informe antes de enseñárselo todo a Bella. Aunque era obligatorio llevar casco, era innecesario; todo el trabajo gordo estaba acabado. Sólo quedaban detalles como las puertas, los enchufes y el suelo.

Consultó su reloj. Lo animó inesperadamente pensar que ella llegaría en una hora. Bella había sido una chica agradable. Algo insegura de sí misma, como solían ser las adolescentes, pero bondadosa e inteligente. Lo alegró saber que su calidez no había disminuido con el paso de los años. Y le había parecido muy fogosa por teléfono. Era agradable conversar con alguien para variar, en vez de limitarse a dar órdenes.

Se preguntó si sería una amiga para él.

No tenía muchos amigos. No había tenido tiempo para ellos mientras trabajaba a destajo para llegar a donde había llegado. La mayoría de los hombres con los que socializaba eran colegas o competidores, y ambas categorías tendían a la falsedad porque querían impresionarlo o querían sacarle algo que los favoreciera.

Y las mujeres… Ellas nunca querían ser amigas suyas. También caían en dos categorías: tigresas y medusas. Las tigresas, como Jessica, no ocultaban su atracción por él y por su dinero. Las llevaba a los mejores sitios de Londres y las trataba como princesas. Siempre que entendieran que no buscaba nada permanente, nadie que compartiera su trono. Eran princesas temporales.

Las medusas, como su actual asistente personal, temblaban y tartamudeaban en su presencia. Pero también veía la atracción en sus ojos; simplemente le tenían miedo.

Estaba cansado de ambas variedades. No podía encajar a Bella en ninguna de ella y eso la convertía en una especie desconocida. Intrigante.

Había sido bonita, a su manera. Con ojos preciosos, que pasaban de miel a café en segundos. Un patito feo a punto de convertirse en cisne. A veces, cuando se movía de una forma determinada o cambiaba de expresión, había tenido la sensación de que una Bella gloriosa y nueva estaba a punto de salir del cascarón.

Movió la cabeza. Ése era su problema con las mujeres. Se dejaba llevar por la imaginación y pensaba cosas ridículas. Lo deslumbraba su idea de la mujer y siempre acababa decepcionado cuando no estaba a la altura de su sueño. Había salido con tantas cazafortunas que las veía llegar a treinta metros de distancia. Pero salía con ellas, encajaban con su idea de «princesa temporal». No esperaba mucho y no se sentía decepcionado. Y no dejaban cicatrices.

Cuando la gente intimaba demasiado, juzgaba. Descubrían cosas que uno no quería admitir y las comentaban, junto con otros fallos que uno mismo desconocía. Estaba harto de que lo juzgaran.

Pero ya daba igual. Estaba al mando y era él quien juzgaba. Si alguien era tan tonto como para ponerlo al microscopio, llegaba al veredicto de que era el mejor y tenía lo mejor. Llegar a ese punto había sido su objetivo durante largos años.

Una valla de tres metros de aglomerado pintada de verde rodeaba la nueva sede de Soluciones NewMoon. Varios carteles prohibían la entrada a personal ajeno a la obra.

La idea de ver el lugar y presentar sus ideas a Edward le encogía el estómago. Tendría que haber ido Rosalie, a quien se le daba bien charlar y persuadir. Ella se defendía mejor en las cosas prácticas, entre bastidores.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que no se persuadía a Edward. Se hablaba y él escuchaba. Deseó que siguiera siendo así, pero su estómago no creía a su cabeza, seguía hecho un nudo.

Y Rosalie no había ayudado esa mañana. Había insistido en que Bella fuera a su casa para comprobar que iba vestida como correspondía a una representante de _El ropero de Rosalie_. Tras mirar su traje pantalón, la había arrastrado a su dormitorio. La había obligado a desvestirse y se había ensañado con ella. Cuando por fin la dejó mirarse al espejo, dio un respingo.

Parecía la hermana gemela de Rosalie, con el pelo recogido formando un tupé. El vestido de flores de los cincuenta era fantástico, pero Bella no llenaba el corpiño y se perdía en la falda de vuelo. Lo peor era el carmín rojo chillón.

Estaba ridícula. Ella no era esa chica sexy y mohína. Era Bella. Y parecía disfrazada. Bella le dio su opinión a Rosalie sin tapujos y después se limpió los labios con un pañuelo de papel.

Rosalie había vuelto a la carga. Tras aceptar que el estilo retro no encajaba del todo con Bella, insistió en que hacía falta un toque de época para animar su aburrido traje de grandes almacenes.

Le había permitido conservar los pantalones anchos de color chocolate, porque le sentaban bien y le daban cierto aire a Katherine Hepburn, pero había sustituido la chaqueta por una de los años cuarenta, sin cuello, carmesí oscuro. Había eliminado el tupé, optando por una cola de caballo, y aceptado la elección de Bella de un carmín color vino, que entonaba bien con todo.

Habría sido una locura confesárselo a Rosalie, pero Bella se sentía elegante y estilosa, a su manera. Al menos, hasta que llegó ante la verja que le impedía entrar al edificio de Edward. Deseó darse la vuelta y correr hacia su coche.

–¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó un obrero a través de un agujero en la verja.

–Sí –admitió con voz ronca.

–Por aquí –abrió la verja para que pudiera entrar–. El jefe y algunos arquitectos están dentro. La llevaré con ellos. Tiene que ponerse esto.

Le colocó un casco amarillo en la cabeza. Bella se alegró, por segunda vez esa mañana, de haberse librado del tupé.

Aferró la vieja cartera escolar, con sus dibujos e ideas, ya que Rosalie había insistido en que era mejor que un aburrido maletín, y siguió al hombre.

De repente, alzó la cabeza y dejó de andar.

«Caramba», pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, he visto que hay muchas que han leido la historia, muchas gracias por tomarse esos minutos... Y si me dicen que les esta pareciendo?<strong>

**Se los agradeciria infinitamente... Saludos! ( La historia es cortita, y si les gusta subo un capitulo diario)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen ala incomparable, step Meyer y la historia a otra escritora...

Gracias **Umee-chan** por tu review, y claro que hare todo lo posible por subir un capitulo diario a excepcion de los domingos.

Gracias a todas las chicas que han colocado esta historia en sus favoritos, y a todas las lectoras fantasmitas, gracias mil.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**3**

EDWARD había dicho que quería una inauguración exclusiva y entendía por qué. Ese tipo de edificio se había considerado feo y desfasado hasta hacía poco; acababan en ruinas o los reemplazaban por estructuras de cromo y cristal.

Era un edificio de forma rectangular, de tres o cuatro plantas, con la fachada llena de ventanas altas con paneles horizontales, puntualizados por pilares blancos y, en el centro, una puerta ornada que le recordó las películas de Greta Garbo y las tumbas egipcias al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a andar, intentando asimilarlo todo.

Las prendas de _El ropero de Rosalie_ siempre le habían parecido muy glamurosas y de buena calidad, pero ante tanta opulencia, de repente, le parecieron un poco de… segunda mano. Se preguntó si serían capaces de organizar algo que estuviera a la altura del edificio.

Sin embargo, según se acercaba, se recordó que ese edificio había estado viejo y cansado, y que sólo había hecho falta alguien con un poco de visión para captar el potencial que había bajo su sucio exterior. También era un artículo de segunda mano. Y, remozado, tenía un aspecto fabuloso. Eso le dio fuerzas para seguir.

Sabía que dentro encontraría una cara amistosa, alguien con quien se sentiría cómoda.

Su guía la dejó ante la puerta con paneles de cristal en diagonal. Se alisó la chaqueta antes de entrar. El vestíbulo estaba sucio y polvoriento, pero eso no le restaba esplendor. El suelo era de mármol blanco bordeado con una cenefa negra. Bajo un trapo guardapolvo se veía la esquina de lo que debió de ser el mostrador de recepción original: una fluida mezcla de curvas y líneas.

Dos hombres trajeados, los arquitectos quizá, estaban junto a unas puertas dobles a las que se llegaba subiendo tres escalones. Charlaban y señalaban cosas en unos planos. Bella se detuvo en el centro del vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Edward.

–¿Bella?

El ritmo de su pulso se alteró al oír esa voz inconfundible. Miró a un lado y luego al otro; el espacio vacío debía de distorsionar la acústica, porque sonaba muy cerca y no lo veía.

Se volvió al frente y notó que uno de los arquitectos la miraba. Su pulso se alteró de nuevo, y esa vez no fue por los nervios de ver a un antiguo conocido o por poner su negocio en marcha.

El tiempo se detuvo y se aceleró a la vez. Sintió tanto impacto como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro. No había prestado mucha atención a los dos hombres al entrar, pero en ese momento el más alto la miraba con intensidad y de repente a ella le costaba respirar.

Entonces la boca de él se movió, oyó su nombre en sus labios y todo pareció ralentizarse aún más. Intentó descifrar lo que sus sentidos le decían, pero no lo entendía. La voz de fuego y chocolate procedía de esa boca, de esos labios.

Empezó a temblar al verlo encaminarse hacia ella. Pero no por miedo; era algo distinto, un reflejo que desconocía poseer. Otros hombres le habían parecido físicamente atractivos, claro, pero nunca había sentido algo así. Necesitaba sentarse o apoyarse en algo. En él, preferentemente.

No podía ser él.

Mientras se acercaba, empezando a estirar la mano hacia la suya, lo estudió. Seguía siendo alto, pero había ensanchado. El descuidado pelo largo había sido sustituido por un buen corte aunque un poco alborotado todavía que hacía maravillas por sus pómulos. Tendría que ser ilegal que un hombre tuviera unos pómulos tan fantásticos. Aunque su boca era dura y sus rasgos angulosos, deseó tocarlo para sentir su piel, explorar cada plano. Y sus ojos… eran de esmeraldas. Los ojos de Edward. Era Edward.

–Hola –consiguió decir.

Extendió la mano y se arrepintió de inmediato. Sintió el temblor hasta el hombro. Él agarró su mano, pero en vez de estrecharla la sostuvo, y se inclinó hacia delante para depositar un beso suave como una pluma en su mejilla.

Bella dejó caer su cartera. Cayó sobre los caros zapatos italianos de Edward, que se agachó para recogerla y se la ofreció. Ella la aceptó.

Edward sintió un pinchazo de decepción. El temblor que había percibido en su mano implicaba que era una medusa. Aun así, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Sintiera lo que sintiera por dentro, había aprendido a ocultarlo. Sabía bien que la debilidad costaba cara.

Ella había vuelto a sorprenderlo, pero no agradablemente. Se preguntó dónde estaba la Bella con quien había hablado por teléfono, la mujer llena de ideas, entusiasmo y humor.

Le hizo una visita guiada, enseñándole las escaleras blancas con sus barandillas de hierro forjado originales, las lámparas de techo cubiertas con cristal opaco, las puertas, las enormes ventanas. Bella no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguirlo y a sacar algunas fotos con su cámara digital. Al final, él se hartó del sonido de su voz y llamó a Jeremy, el arquitecto jefe, para que aportara datos.

Bella parpadeó al verlo, con esos grandes y variables ojos. Sacó una libreta negra del bolsillo y tomó alguna que otra nota.

La última parada fue en el atrio, el lugar elegido para celebrar la fiesta. En el pasado, la fábrica había tenido un gran patio en el centro del edificio. La empresa de Jeremy había sugerido no cambiar las paredes exteriores, excepto para adecentarlas, y propuesto cubrir el largo espacio rectangular con un techo de cristal que no arruinara las líneas del edificio.

Edward quería mostrarlo en toda su grandiosidad así que, en vez de entrar desde abajo, guió a la silenciosa Bella y al arquitecto a sus oficinas, situadas en la planta superior. Había elegido esa parte del edificio para él. Pronto, en vez de mirar por la ventana y ver el resto del mundo que aún tenía por conquistar, saldría a un amplio balcón que recorría el ancho de su despacho y vería su reino: gente corriendo de acá para allá, hablando, trabajando, haciendo planes y generando ideas.

Desde el balcón, situado sobre el atrio, ella tendría una sensación de la amplitud del espacio. Si eso no le sacaba una frase, nada lo haría.

Entraron en su despacho, casi terminado, y Jeremy, que empezaba a poner nervioso a Edward, parloteó sobre los paneles de madera y sus planes de decoración. Edward lo silenció con una mirada y condujo a Bella a las dobles puertas de cristal y aluminio y las abrió de par en par.

Ella lo miró intrigada. Él se quedó en el umbral y la observó cruzar el balcón, que medía más de cuatro metros de ancho, hasta llegar a la barandilla de bronce bruñido. Durante unos segundos no hizo nada, ni siquiera respirar, a juicio de Edward. Después, su pecho se hinchó y se volvió hacia él con los ojos brillantes. Lentamente, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro y se ensanchó hasta resplandecer.

Edward comprendió que ella no había necesitado decir nada. Había sido un tonto por pretender que lo hiciera.

Fue hacia ella con una imprevista sonrisa que suavizaba sus propios rasgos. En silencio, miraron el patio vacío, que sólo contaba con una fuente geométrica. Estaba seca, pero para la noche del baile burbujearía alegremente.

–¿Es… esto? –preguntó ella con viveza–. ¿Aquí es donde se celebrará el baile?

Él asintió. Ella volvió a mirar el atrio.

–Es perfecto –susurró.

Recorrió con la mirada las largas ventanas horizontales de las oficinas, las sencillas y elegantes líneas del edificio, las paredes encaladas con detalles de pintura negra y la luz y calidez que el techo de cristal daba al conjunto.

Mientras Bella estudiaba el edificio, él la estudió a ella, desechando su primera impresión.

Veía su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Se llevó la mano a la oreja, como si quisiera alisarse el cabello bajo el casco amarillo. Pero lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo y no hacía falta. A él lo alegró ver que no se lo había teñido. Nunca había visto a nadie con un tono castaño con reflejos rojizos como el suyo. Era casi imposible. Tan brillante que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Bella no era guapa en el sentido tradicional. No tenía hoyuelos, naricita de botón, enormes ojos azules o largas pestañas. Pero la envolvía un aire de elegancia y fragilidad muy femenino. Cada uno de sus movimientos, por pequeño que fuera, estaba lleno de gracia serena.

Pecas pálidas salpicaban su nariz y mejillas. No, no era guapa, pero podría convertirse en una belleza algún día, si decidía hacerlo.

–¿Podemos bajar a echar un vistazo?

En su voz no quedaba rastro de timidez. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación y la llama de nuevas ideas. La condujo abajo en silencio, para permitir que sus pensamientos crecieran y se desarrollaran. No le gustaba la gente que parloteaba sin ton ni son. Pensó que Jeremy haría bien en recordar eso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el arquitecto abrió la boca y Edward le indicó que se fuera. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Bella salió al atrio y fue como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado, llenándola de energía. Caminó de un lado a otro, hablando sin parar, sacando bocetos y notas de su cartera y volviéndolas a guardar sin darle tiempo a echarles un vistazo.

Sonrió para sí. Eso era lo que había esperado de ella. Esa visión e incontenible entusiasmo. Esa pasión. Trabajar con Bella Swan no sería un problema. De hecho, presentía que sería un placer.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró a su lado, charlando, gesticulando y sonriendo.

Jeremy, el arquitecto, los miraba desde la puerta, observaba a Edward. Enarcó las cejas y movió la cabeza con asombro. Si no hubiera visto la transformación del señor Cullen con sus propios ojos, no habría podido creerlo.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa la tarde siguiente, la esperaba un enorme paquete. Abrió la bolsa de plástico y sacó un archivador lleno de notas y bocetos relativos al baile.

Había una nota escrita en papel grueso, con caligrafía precisa. Edward, como era típico en él, iba directo al asunto:

_Bella, aquí están todas las notas de Alice. Envié a mi asistente personal a su despacho a recogerlo todo, pero no ha conseguido hacer carrera de ellas. Buena suerte._

_Edward C._

Había enviado a su asistente personal. Bella estuvo a punto de reírse. Se preguntó cómo sería que la gente se pusiera firme cuando entrabas en una habitación, en vez de pisarte porque no te habían visto, como le ocurría a ella a menudo.

Por suerte, Alice parecía tenerlo todo más organizado de lo que Edward creía. Había listas de empresas de catering, con algunas punteadas y otras tachadas, datos de la orquesta que había contratado y direcciones de varias floristerías. Sin duda, había estado planificando algo muy glamuroso, pero… faltaba algo.

Algo que vinculara y diera sentido a todo.

Rosalie y ella habían pasado el fin de semana inspeccionando sus existencias, compaginando prendas y accesorios y separando todo aquello que creían que funcionaría en el desfile. Pero las prendas elegidas tampoco tenían un hilo común. Eran fantásticas individualmente, pero juntas en una pasarela, serían un batiburrillo.

En resumen, necesitaban un tema.

Había páginas de notas de Alice con ideas que no se concretaban en nada sólido. De hecho, había montones de dibujos de corazones, alianzas y datos de un vuelo a las Vegas. No era donde Bella elegiría casarse, pero había gustos para todos. Era obvio que últimamente Alice no había tenido la cabeza centrada en el trabajo.

De repente a Bella se le ocurrió algo: «El glamour del viejo Hollywood».

Una mezcla de antiguo y moderno, extravagancia y elegancia, igual que el fabuloso edificio de Edward. Y encajaba con los planes de Alice de darle a la velada ambiente de los años treinta. Ya había contratado a una orquesta y bailarines de swing antes de cruzar el Atlántico llevada por el amor.

¡Sí! Era una idea perfecta. Llamó a Rosalie y pasaron la tarde en su salón, revisando de nuevo sus existencias.

Con un tema central sería más fácil buscar prendas y agruparlas en mini colecciones. Diseñaron un plan para exponer cada mini colección y subastar esas prendas antes de pasar a la siguiente sección del desfile.

Cuando empezaron a pensar en ropa de día, de noche y de diferentes épocas, la pasión de Bella por las películas antiguas resultó muy útil. Sugirió diferentes títulos para cada parte del desfile. Mientras Rosalie y ella bebían vino y elegían prendas, se decidieron por una lista de cinco.

_Vacaciones en Roma_: prendas de algodón estampadas de los años cincuenta, faldas de vuelo y ropa de verano. _Con faldas y a lo loco_: vestidos de noche, lentejuelas, faldas ajustadas y zapatos de tacón. _Confidencias a medianoche_: lencería de época, corsés, picardías y combinaciones de seda que muchas mujeres utilizaban en el presente como vestidos de cóctel. _Casablanca_: chaquetas de hombros cuadrados, pantalones de cintura alta, prendas de lana y guantes de cabritilla. Finalmente, _Rebelde sin causa_, la favorita de Rosalie, que casi salivaba al imaginarse a modelos masculinos con vaqueros y chaquetas de cuero.

Al hablar de eso comprendieron que tenían un problema. Los desfiles de moda del mercado eran una diversión para vender más, y utilizaban a parientes y amigos como modelos. Tras ver los planes de Alice y el atrio de Edward, era obvio que necesitaban profesionales.

Bella, ya en casa, revisó los archivos de Alice. Por suerte, había una lista de agencias de modelos. El miércoles por la mañana, cuando alzó el teléfono para empezar a llamar, se quedó paralizada. No sabía dónde reunirse con los candidatos. En los dos últimos días su diminuto dormitorio se había convertido en despacho y estaba atiborrado de papeles y cajas de ropa. Para acostarse tenía que trasladar montones de cosas de la cama al escritorio. Al día siguiente volvía a echarlas en la cama, no podía llamar a las agencias y decir que enviaran a modelos masculinos y femeninos allí para la entrevista.

Sólo se le ocurría una solución: telefonear a Edward. Y no quería hacerlo, dado su bochornoso comportamiento en la última reunión.

Gracias a Dios, se había recuperado un poco al comprender las posibilidades del edificio, dejando de lado su estúpida reacción inicial. Se estremeció al recordar que se había quedado muda y temblorosa. Casi había babeado. No le apetecía volver a pasar por esa humillación.

Sabía que volverían a verse el día catorce, en el baile, pero había tenido la esperanza de limitar las comunicaciones al correo electrónico hasta entonces. Ya le había enviado varios mensajes, poniéndolo al tanto de todo, para evitar que la telefoneara. Y por una razón irrefutable.

Le gustaba Edward Cullen, y mucho. Eso podría resultar desastroso. Necesitaba ser fría y profesional para que el proyecto tuviera éxito.

Puso los codos sobre los papeles del escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Se dijo que debía de ser una reacción de rebote por haber sido abandonada hacía poco. Tenía que ver con la sensación de sentirse rechazada y poco atractiva. Algo inconsciente.

Y físico. Sin duda, algo físico.

Por eso quería verlo lo mínimo posible. Así tendría tiempo de recomponerse. Cuando llegara el baile lo habría superado y esa noche estaría demasiado ocupada para hablar con él, que también estaría ocupado atendiendo a los invitados. Si mantenía la distancia, todo iría bien.

Pero no podía olvidar su voz…

Los fuegos de leña eran cosa del pasado. Pero cada vez que él había abierto la boca mientras le enseñaba el edificio, había sentido las llamas acariciar sus pies y subir hasta las orejas.

De ahí los correos electrónicos. No la obligaban a concentrarse en sus palabras cuando sólo quería mecerse en el sonido cálido y terroso de su voz. Abrió los ojos de repente.

«¡Déjalo ya!», se ordenó. Se abanicó con una carpeta; a los veintiocho años era demasiado joven para empezar a tener sofocos.

Lo malo era que cuando leía las respuestas de Edward, no podía dejar de imaginárselo a su lado en el balcón, lo bastante cerca para ver las chispas doradas de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y captar el frescor de su loción para después del afeitado.

Así que, de una manera u otra, tenía problemas. Lo mejor sería dejar de soñar y telefonearlo. Pero, antes, miraría sus notas.

Encendió el ordenador. Tenía los dedos sobre el teclado cuando sonó el teléfono. Miró la pantalla y vio que era un número desconocido. Contestó.

–¿Hola?

–Hola, Bella.

Empezó a llamear por dentro.

–¡Hola, Edward! Recibí lo que enviaste –se maldijo por no sonar profesional y serena, sino como un personaje de dibujos animados.

–¿Te sirvieron de ayuda los archivos? –preguntó él con cierto deje de desesperación.

–No he mirado todo aún, pero parece que Alice tenía solucionadas varias cosas. Sospecho que ya ha contratado a la orquesta y al catering, tengo que llamar para comprobarlo.

–Bien –Edward emitió algo que parecía un suspiro de alivio–. Me alegra que no sea un desastre total. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Bella tomó aire y le explicó que tenía que elegir a los modelos y no tenía dónde hacerlo.

–Hazlo aquí –dijo él, sin dejarle acabar–. De hecho, tendría que haber pensado que necesitarías espacio, una oficina…

–Pero tengo…

–Puedes instalarte aquí. Hay un despacho vacío y puedes utilizar la sala de reuniones para entrevistar a los modelos.

–El despacho no hace falta –Bella arrugó el rostro–. Bastará con la sala de reuniones. Puedo hacer lo demás en…

–Es mejor que estés a mano. Así podré resolver cualquier duda y aprobar tus planes de inmediato. Y tú podrás dejar de inundar mi bandeja de entrada con gráficos y notas.

Fue el deje divertido de su voz en la última frase lo que evitó que ella le colgara el teléfono.

Era imposible decirle que no a ese hombre. Era como discutir con una apisonadora. Dos minutos después de iniciar la resistencia acababa aceptando todas sus sugerencias. Si quería trabajar con él en la organización del «espectáculo», como empezaba a llamar a la fiesta, iba a tener que enfrentarse a él para defender su postura, aunque nadie más pareciera capaz de hacerlo.

Había visto cómo se comportaban todos. Siempre era «Sí, señor Cullen», no había oído a nadie decirle que no.

Pero ella tenía una gran ventaja sobre sus empleados.

Ellos no lo habían visto practicando juegos estúpidos. Aquella vez, tras ser descubiertos en la biblioteca, habían tenido que reincorporarse a la fiesta navideña. No lo habían visto intentar pasarle una naranja a la tía Gertrude. Había sido lamentable y gracioso al mismo tiempo. Edward, horrorizado, había intentado no pringarse con su maquillaje, que era tan brillante como la fruta que sujetaba entre barbilla y cuello. Había fracasado lamentablemente.

Tendría que recordar esa imagen cada vez que se pusiera mandón con ella. Eso serviría.

Bella se instaló en el despacho de Soluciones Newmoon la mañana siguiente. Estaba cerca de los ascensores y era pequeño, pero eso le pareció bien. Sólo quería un hueco donde esconderse hasta que todo acabara. El despacho de Edward estaba en la misma planta, pero en la otra punta. Eso la ayudaría a concentrarse.

Edward había cumplido su palabra. Todos los encargos de Bella de las tres semanas siguientes habían pasado a manos de un equipo de expertos informáticos de Soluciones Newmoon. Por fin Bella podía vivir su sueño y entregarse de lleno a la moda de época sin tener que arreglar ordenadores. O lo haría cuando la dejaran en paz.

La tarde anterior había recibido un correo de la asistente personal de Edward, comunicándole que almorzaría con él al día siguiente, para comentar la organización del baile. Lo telefoneó, pero ya no estaba en la oficina. Había llamado esa mañana para cancelar la cita, pero él había salido dejando dicho que bajara al vestíbulo a las doce y media; alguien la estaría esperando y se verían en el restaurante.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de explicar que no quería comer con el jefe. Por lo visto, que alguien pretendiera incumplir sus deseos era impensable por allí. Así que, en vez de hacer llamadas y solucionar cosas, había perdido mucho tiempo preocupándose porque iba a ver a Edward y preguntándose qué ponerse.

Tuvo que optar de nuevo por los pantalones de color chocolate. Bella sintió la quemazón de ir a comprarse ropa para ir a trabajar. Sus vaqueros y botas habituales, apropiados para gatear por el suelo mirando cables, no encajaban en Soluciones Newmoon. Todos los hombres iban trajeados y las mujeres eran elegantes y airosas.

Sin embargo, por elegantes que fueran, los empleados de Newmoon eran amigables y risueños. La asistente de Edward le llevó un café y le habló de él con tanto entusiasmo que Bella pensó que había encontrado un alma gemela.

A las doce y veinticinco, Bella entró al ascensor; el descenso al vestíbulo se le hizo eterno. En cuanto salió, un joven de traje oscuro se presentó como «Henderson » y le pidió que lo siguiera. Bella lo hizo, preguntándose a qué cafetería irían. Pero Henderson se detuvo ante una larga limusina negra y, con elegancia, le abrió la puerta.

–¿Vamos a comer ahí? –Bella lo miró confusa.

–No, señora –Henderson ni siquiera sonrió–. El señor Cullen me ha pedido que la lleve a un restaurante de la ciudad.

Para Bella, autónoma, un almuerzo de trabajo consistía en una sopa o una ensalada y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Por lo visto, suponía algo muy distinto para Edward Cullen.

Avergonzada por su metedura de pata, entró en la limusina y no dijo palabra en todo el trayecto.

Tal vez fuera la imaginación de Bella, pero tuvo la sensación de que el tráfico se disolvía para dar paso a la potente y elegante limusina. Los demás conductores debían de pensar que dentro iba alguien importante. La idea le hizo sonreír.

Henderson se detuvo ante un imponente hotel en un extremo de Hyde Park. Antes de que Bella pudiera darle las gracias, un portero de librea le abrió la puerta y la condujo al vestíbulo. De allí la llevaron al restaurante, oculto tras una enorme pantalla de estantes de cristal ocupados por cientos de botellas de vino. Incluso antes de entrar, supo que el restaurante sería minimalista y a la última moda, y que no reconocería la mitad de los ingredientes enunciados en la carta.

Siguió al camarero a una mesa junto a la ventana, con vistas al parque. No había rastro de Edward, así que se sentó e intentó no parecer fuera de lugar. Llegó otro camarero que le preguntó si quería vino. Deseó decir que sí, pero optó por pedir agua para mantenerse despejada.

Dos mujeres pasaron junto a su mesa.

–¿Has visto quién estaba en el vestíbulo? –preguntó la del abrigo de camello a la otra, que llevaba un bolso enorme.

–No. ¿Alguien conocido?

–Edward Cullen –murmuró el abrigo de Camello. Ocuparon una mesa cercana–. No lo conozco en persona, pero salió con mi hermana.

–¿En serio? Mi prima también salió con él –apuntó el Bolso grande.

Bella se tensó. No quería escuchar la conversación, pero era inevitable, a no ser que se tapara las orejas con los dedos y tarareara.

–La pobre –siguió Bolso grande–. Dudo que quede un corazón en Londres que él no haya roto. Ella creyó que triunfaría donde las demás habían fracasado. Por supuesto, él puso fin al asunto.

Bella anheló taparse las orejas.

–Claro –dijo abrigo de Camello–. Como siempre.

–Tendría que haber esperado eso desde el principio, pobre tontita.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos el lunes, buen fin de semana... Podrian darme sus comentarios de la historia? ª.ª<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! NO me resisti hasta el Lunes, asi que les traigo un extra... muchas gracias por poner la historia en alerta y en sus favoritas, y** **kathow16  
>esto es por tu review, gracias por leer.<strong>

Los personajes son de SP Meyer y la historia de otra escritora...

**Los sentimientos comienzan a aflorar...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Bella estaba a punto de taparse los oídos cuando vio a Edward. Ocurrió algo singular. Emitía una corriente invisible que hizo que todo el mundo enderezara la espalda, lo mirase y luego se apresurara a volver a sus asuntos. Incluso las dos mujeres, por fortuna, pusieron fin al cotilleo.

–Siento llegar tarde –besó su mejilla.

Bella farfulló una nadería en respuesta. De repente, se sentía incapaz de hilar una frase.

De inmediato, aparecieron dos camareros. Edward pidió sin mirar la carta y Bella dejó que eligiera por ella. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había pedido con toda soltura.

Edward parecía estar en su salsa, con los camareros corriendo de un lado a otro para cumplir sus deseos. Ése era su mundo, mientras que ella se sentía cómoda en una cafetería. Hasta ese momento no había acabado de creerse que fuera un renombrado y rico empresario. Ver la realidad fue una especie de bofetada.

Por suerte, tras los entremeses empezaron a hablar del baile y ella le contó qué había organizado Alice y sus propios progresos. Edward parecía contento con todo lo que decía, pero Bella era incapaz de relajarse con él. Era como si lo estuviera viendo con ojos nuevos. Se preguntó si quedaba siquiera un atisbo del joven serio y sensible que había conocido años antes. Ese día era puro encanto, confianza y poder subyugado. Rezumaba algo magnético que hacía que todas las mujeres lo mirasen y Bella se sentía como si estuviera sentada ante un desconocido. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Lo pasado, pasado. Tenía que concentrarse en el futuro, sobre todo en las siguientes tres semanas. Durante ese periodo sería su jefe y, ella, una más de sus esbirras a sueldo.

Él se limitó a hablar de negocios y eso irritó a Bella. Ni siquiera la maravillosa comida palió su irritación. Le estaba haciendo un favor a él, no al revés. Habría estado bien ver alguna sonrisa. Pero Edward estaba tan centrado en el proyecto que parecía haber olvidado… su humanidad.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando volvieron al trabajo. Bella fue a su despacho y se pegó al teléfono, tomando notas con frenesí mientras convertía el espacio en un caos. Cada vez que pensaba en él, incluso cuando recordaba el almuerzo con el frío y templado magnate, su cuerpo siseaba y pasaba del calor al frío en segundos. El tiempo y la distancia no parecían diluir el efecto que ejercía en ella, por desgracia; ni tampoco su irritación.

Empezaba a entender los múltiples dibujitos de Alice, porque ella misma había empezado a hacerlos. No eran iniciales ni corazoncitos, pero indicaban que no podía concentrarse. Irritante.

Al final del día, tras hacer la última llamada telefónica, fue hacia el ascensor con la visión borrosa. Las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando una mano enorme se interpuso, impidiéndolo. Bella no necesitó ver el resto del cuerpo para saber quién era. La sangre rebulló en sus venas. Edward la saludó con la cabeza. Mientras bajaban, en silencio, Bella contuvo el aliento para controlar las contracciones de su estómago.

–Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, Bella.

Ella intentó ocultar su sorpresa.

–Disfruté mucho con nuestro almuerzo –añadió él.

Bella se preguntó si sólo ella se había sentido como si caminara sobre la cuerda floja. Entonces él hizo algo aún más inesperado: sonrió.

–Me recordó aquella fiesta de navidad. ¿Tú te acuerdas de eso? –se estremeció y ella supo, sin duda, que pensaba en el maquillaje de tía Gertrude.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó, haciendo que pareciera mucho más joven. Su expresión dejó de ser de granito y se hizo más suave, cálida y viva, infinitamente más atractiva. Ella rememoró la escena y le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvieron a ser compinches.

* * *

><p>Edward llamó a la puerta del despacho, pero no esperó respuesta antes de abrirla. Bella estaba al teléfono. Lo miró pero, rápidamente, volvió a centrarse en la libreta que tenía ante sí.<p>

Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien que organizaba decorados. En tono sedado, Bella argüía que la propuesta de pasarela que había recibido no estaba a la altura del evento y que si no la pasaban con alguien que supiera de qué hablaba, buscaría a otra empresa con la que hacer negocios.

Bella podía parecer tímida, pero en la semana que llevaba allí había comprendido que era una mujer que tenía ideas muy claras sobre lo que quería y cómo quería que se hiciera. Si se empeñaba en algo, no cejaba hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando colgó, sonreía; él infirió que se había salido con la suya una vez más. Sin gritos ni manipulaciones, por pura determinación.

–¿Querías verme? –preguntó Edward.

Ella se ruborizó. El rosa de sus mejillas complementaba el de su sencilla blusa bordada. Se pusieran lo que se pusieran las mujeres de la oficina, ya fuera elegante, atrevido o recatado, él apenas se fijaba. Pero la ropa de Bella siempre le llamaba la atención. Tal vez por el toque de época. Suponía que eso era un buen augurio para el baile y el desfile de moda. Sin duda, sería memorable si todos los conjuntos tenían un efecto similar en los invitados.

–Oh, no –Bella lo miró compungida–. No pretendía que dejaras lo que estabas haciendo. Podría haber esperado.

Cierto. Él tenía llamadas que hacer, informes que leer, reuniones a las que asistir. Pero ir al despacho de Bella lo había atraído más.

Hacía una semana allí sólo había habido un escritorio y un tiesto con una planta muerta. En ese momento había barras para ropa, bocetos en las paredes y dos maniquíes que parecían guardaespaldas. Miró a Bella.

–Aquí estoy –dijo–. A tu disposición.

A ella debió de parecerle gracioso, porque sus ojos brillaron y apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa. Él no lo hizo. Esbozó su sonrisa real, no la de negocios, y eso pareció afectar a Bella, que empezó a ordenar los papeles de su escritorio. Edward pensó que no entendía a esa mujer.

A veces le recordaba a la chica callada y tímida que había conocido años antes. Otras, era una profesional de ideas firmes y con confianza en sí misma. De repente parecía abstraerse y lo tiraba todo, estropeando esa imagen. Pero no le importaba no poder resolver el enigma que era Bella. Disfrutaba viéndola pasar de una actitud a otra y elucubrar sobre cuál sería la siguiente.

En ese sentido, era refrescante estar con alguien que no lo etiquetaba como un magnate del software, un ejecutivo agresivo o una aventura plagada de lujos.

–Tenemos que encontrar algo para que lo luzcas en la fiesta –dijo ella. Se levantó, salió de detrás del escritorio y lo miró de arriba abajo.

Edward pensó que no iba a ponerse ropa de segunda mano para el evento más importante de su carrera profesional, todo tenía un límite. Había invitado a personas a las que quería restregarles su éxito por las narices. Ya había llevado camisetas viejas y se había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Bella ni parpadeó. La mayoría de sus empleados habrían huido de la habitación si los hubiera mirado así.

–Todos los demás directivos han accedido a llevar algo de época, aunque sólo sea un chaleco o un sombrero.

–No pienso ponerme un sombrero.

–Vale –le sonrió con ironía–. No pierdas los papeles –fue hacia la barra de ropa y empezó a mover perchas. A él le pareció oír que murmuraba «Sólo se conformará con la corona, o nada».

Minutos después, le ofreció unas perchas.

–Todo el mundo ha accedido a arriesgarse un poco. ¿Qué te parece esto?

Eran unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero. Él pensó que tenía que estar de broma.

–Pruébatelos. Pusimos ese biombo para que los modelos pudieran cambiarse el otro día –apoyó las perchas en su pecho y las soltó. Él no tuvo más opción que agarrarlas. Bella tenía tanta determinación como él, por lo que estaba viendo.

Las chaquetas de cuero no iban con él. Nunca había sido un rebelde, siempre había sabido hacia dónde quería conducir su vida. Pero la descolorida tela vaquera le pareció suave y el olor del cuero le hizo pensar en motos y espacios abiertos.

–Vale –farfulló–. Me lo probaré. Pero te lo digo ya: no me lo pondré para la fiesta –pensó que su plantilla se revolcaría por el suelo de risa.

Fue tras el biombo y se preguntó qué hacía quedándose en calzoncillos un jueves por la tarde. Era más alto que el biombo y, mientras se desvestía, observó a Bella trajinar con los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, ignorándolo. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer había actuado con impasibilidad cuando él estaba medio desnudo en la misma habitación. Se dijo que debía de ser bueno para su ego; pero no le gustaba.

Los vaqueros le quedaban de maravilla. Se sentía como si hubiera vivido dentro de ellos. La camiseta blanca era nueva, a Dios gracias; aún llevaba la etiqueta puesta. Salió de detrás del biombo poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero.

Bella parecía haberse quedado clavada en el sitio, silenciosa e impertérrita, pero tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y lo miraba fijamente.

–¿Contenta? –preguntó él con voz más ronca de lo que habría querido. Bella asintió.

–Mucho –susurró ella cuando recuperó la voz–. Encaja de maravilla con… oh, está doblada.

Fue hacia él y estiró la solapa de la chaqueta, que estaba doblada hacia dentro. Él contempló la pequeña mano de dedos largos que se posaba en su pecho, sobre la camiseta blanca.

–Tienes razón –carraspeó–. te queda… bien…, pero no para la fiesta.

–Ajá –farfulló él.

Había estado mirando su rostro y se había distraído con la cualidad translúcida de su piel. Como la mayoría de las castañas, era pálida, pero parecía resplandecer. Se preguntó cómo lo conseguía. Se lamió el reseco labio inferior, anonadado por su deseo de saborear ese resplandor.

–No –dijo ella.

No, ¿a qué? ¿Al resplandor? ¿A saborearlo?

–Te buscaré otra cosa.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se escabulló y se perdió entre los expositores de prendas.

Nada funcionó. Edward intentó no pensar en las personas que habían usado los cinco trajes que se probó, en bolas de naftalina, funerales o ataúdes. Se alegró de que ninguno le quedara bien. O el pantalón acababa por encima de su tobillo, o la chaqueta era estrecha.

–¡Te aviso de que tengo trajes que me quedan muy bien! –gritó por encima del biombo, mientras volvía a ponerse su propia ropa–. El que pensaba ponerme para «mi» fiesta es de un sastre de Savile Row.

Ella pareció impresionada por la mención. El acceso a un sastre tan exclusivo requería estar en la cúspide del poder o el éxito.

–Suele ser difícil encontrar ropa de época para gente tan alta y tan… Bueno… con tu físico –concluyó, presurosa–. Podríamos buscar durante meses sin éxito. Tal vez sea mejor que nos centremos en los accesorios. Veré qué puedo encontrar.

–En otras palabras –dijo él, poniéndose su chaqueta y corbata–, acabo de desperdiciar cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿no?

Ella hizo una mueca compungida.

–Mi tiempo es muy valioso –contuvo una sonrisa–. Debería cobrarte por esto.

Ella lo miró, seria y pensativa.

–Pagaría cada céntimo con gusto –dijo Bella, mirando la chaqueta de cuero y los vaqueros que volvían a colgar en el expositor. Sus ojos chispearon con un brillo travieso.

Edward alucinó. Parecía que Bella estuviera flirteando con él. A su manera, claro. Había captado algo en su mirada y en el tono de su voz. Tan sutil que no estaba seguro de que fuera real.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella estaba colgando el último conjunto, pura eficiencia, y decidió que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Frunció el ceño. Le decepcionaba pensar que era algo irreal y eso lo desconcertó por completo.

Se preguntó si quería que Bella flirteara con él. No era más que una chica con la que había sido amable en una fiesta navideña hacía muchos, muchos años. Ella se tocó el pelo, inconsciente de su escrutinio, y Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago. La sorpresa dio paso a la irritación. No le gustaba nada sentirse en desventaja, prefería tener todas las cartas en la mano.

–¿Puedo irme ya? –preguntó, al ver que ella volvía tras el escritorio. Bella lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior. Eso lo puso a cien y lo irritó más.

–Sí –dijo ella con tono frío y contenido–. He acabado de disfrazarte. Puedes irte.

Edward no sabía cómo responder a eso. Nadie lo despachaba así nunca. Y tampoco le gustó.

–Bien. Lo haré –salió rápidamente.

Bella se preguntó si se estaría volviendo loca. Ese día se estaba comportando de manera muy rara. Hizo girar la silla y miró por la ventana. Primero, por puro capricho, había hecho que Edward se probara un conjunto que sabía que no consentiría en ponerse para la fiesta.

Suspiró. Había merecido la pena.

Y después había flirteado con él.

No había servido de mucho, claro. Él se había irritado y ella lo había seguido pinchando. «Bien hecho, Bella. Acabas de enfurruñar a Edward Cullen, la llave de tu futuro. Muy profesional», pensó. Lo cierto era que cuando Edward empujaba, sentía la necesidad de devolverle el empujón con el doble de fuerza.

Se preguntó qué le ocurría. Según sus conocidos, era una chica felpudo que aceptaba la basura de los hombres de su vida. ¡Pero se había enfrentado a Edward Cullen! no había elegido el mejor momento para desarrollar carácter.

«Cállate ya. Siempre has tenido carácter y lo sabes. Sólo decidiste aparcarlo porque encajaba con tu plan de ser la chica adaptable y perfecta a la que ningún hombre podía resistirse».

Y ese plan tampoco había salido nada bien. Soltó el aire de golpe y se frotó los ojos.

No sólo su lengua se había descontrolado. Sus manos también parecían haber adquirido vida propia. Pero la camiseta blanca olía a hombre limpio y cálido, y parecía suave y… tocable. Sin saber cómo, se había encontrado sintiendo el calor de su pecho bajo la palma de la mano. Mal asunto. La fiesta y el desfile eran dentro de nueve días, después volvería a su mundo real. No podía enamoriscarse más.

«Sé realista, Bella. Es un cuento de hadas, un sueño. Él sale con supermodelos y mujeres de la alta sociedad. Si no consigues retener a tipos como Jacob, ¿Cómo diablos vas a mantener interesado a un hombre como Edward Cullen?».

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, Bella llamó a la puerta de Rosalie. Rosalie abrió luciendo un kimono de seda negra bordado y una mascarilla de arcilla de color verde en la cara. Bella fue a la cocina, sacó dos copas del armario y empezó a servir el Cabernet barato que había llevado.<p>

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Rosalie a su espalda–. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –masculló entre dientes, intentando que no se rasgara la mascarilla.

Bella le dio una copa a Rosalie . Le temblaba la mano y derramó parte del vino.

–Yo…. ¡Soy la antinovia!

La mascarilla de Rosalie se rasgó y varios trozos cayeron sobre su kimono. Movió la cabeza.

–Se trata de Jacob, ¿verdad? Estás pasando por las cinco fases del duelo. Te creía en la de negación; es obvio que has pasado a la de ira –la miró fijamente–. ¿Y la fase de negociación? te la has saltado.

–Tú haz que fluya el vino y te lo contaré todo. ¿Te sirve eso como negociación? –señaló la botella con la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

Rosalie no tuvo más opción que seguirla a la sala, donde Bella se dejó caer en el sofá.

–¿Qué es eso de ser la antinovia? ¿Es cómo ser un antihéroe? no lo entiendo.

–Es más como ser un antídoto –dijo Bella apesadumbrada–. Ahora entiendo por qué Jacob dijo que yo era un alivio. Los hombres adoran a las chicas femeninas –estrechó los ojos y miró a Rosalie–. Chicas como tú. Chicas guapas que les hacen bailar al son que ellas tocan. Chicas que los torturan y maltratan para mantenerlos a sus pies. Pero, con el tiempo, o las chicas se cansan de que ellos no estén a la altura o ellos se cansan de sus juegos, y rompen. Entonces los tipos vienen a buscarme a mí, el antídoto perfecto tras una diva exigente.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no? –dijo Rosalie. Pensó un poco e hizo un mohín–. No para las chicas como yo, claro, para las chicas como tú –sonrió y acabó de destruir la mascarilla por completo.

–¿Qué tienen en común todos mis ex?

–Hum… ¿la escasez de pelo?

Bella negó con la cabeza y miró las cortinas.

–¿Los anoraks? –aventuró Rosalie. Bella recompensó su esfuerzo con una mueca.

–Lo he descubierto de camino aquí. Todos decían que era encantadora, que era muy fácil estar conmigo. Más bien soy fácil de abandonar cuando surge algo mejor –Bella miró a su amiga–. Soy, y seré siempre, una novia de transición.

–Creí que eras un antídoto…

–Dicen que están hartos de las exigencias de las mujeres, pero pronto encuentran una nueva sirena tras la que ir o, en el caso de Jacob, a la que regresar –su rostro se arrugó con pesar–. ¡Sólo soy un parche provisional hasta que eso sucede!

–¡Eres mucho más que un parche!- Rosalie la rodeó con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

–¿Y por qué no lo entienden los tipos con los que salgo? –sollozó ella–. ¿Por qué soy siempre la chica con la que salen antes de encontrar el amor de su vida? ¿Por qué, para variar, ninguno piensa que yo soy lo mejor que le ha ocurrido?

–¿Quieres oír la verdad? –preguntó Rosalie.

Bella asintió. Se había hartado de que la desecharan como a un zapato viejo.

–Creo que hasta que dejes de considerarte un parche provisional, seguirás atrayendo a tipos como Jacob. Idiotas que no te valoran –Rosalie la soltó–. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Empiezo a pensar que no es por don patético Jake.

–Claro que sí –Bella desvió la mirada–. He estado muy ocupada, ¿cuándo iba a haber conocido a otro hombre?

–Hay un espécimen muy atractivo a quien ves a diario –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa–. Lo he buscado en Google, ¿sabes?

–¿A quién? –Bella se temía la respuesta.

–A Don Soluciones NewMoon, por supuesto. ¿Sabías que estuvo saliendo con…? –Miró el rostro de Bella y cerró la boca–. No importa.

–Sí –Bella suspiró–. Sé que el año pasado salió con Tanya Denali. Ahora veo su foto en todas partes. En las paradas de autobús, agitando las pestañas, en las revistas, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo en biquini… Creo que la odio.

–Es una supermodelo –Rosalie se recostó con un suspiro–. ¿Cómo no ibas a odiarla?

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

–te gusta ¿verdad? –susurró Rosalie.

–¡No! –escupió Bella. Luego enterró la cara en un cojín. Rosalie le dio un golpecito en el hombro–. Oh, Rosalie… me gusta en serio. Muchísimo. Es como un chiste malo, la verdad.

–Ay, ahora lo veo… –Rosalie sonrió, embobada–. Un amor de infancia, se pierde el contacto y luego él reaparece en su corcel y…

–¡Nada de eso! –Bella estalló en carcajadas–. Entonces era encantador. Sensible, considerado, amable… Estoy segura de que en el fondo sigue siéndolo, pero ha cambiado, Rosalie. Está acostumbrado a lo mejor de la vida, a tener cuanto quiere. Se ha vuelto duro y dominante. No sería buena idea relacionarme con él. En serio.

–¿Ni siquiera un poquito? –pinchó Rosalie.

Bella volvió a reírse. Fue hacia el revistero y hojeó dos o tres revistas de moda. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Dobló la revista, alzó la página elegida y la puso junto a su cara.

A un lado estaba la foto de Tanya Denali: piel perfecta, chispeantes ojos azules, atractivo escote. Al otro, Bella Swan. Tan acostumbrada a ser «uno de los chicos» que era casi andrógina, con el rostro arrebolado y cuerpo de tabla de planchar.

Rosalie miró de una a otra, sombría.

–Creo que está claro –Bella se sentó de nuevo.

Rosalie le dio la copa de vino y una palmadita.

–Aprendí mi lección de un libro que leí de niña, _Ana de las Tejas Verdes _–Bella se llevó la copa contra el pecho y continuó–: Ana corrió mil aventuras en busca de su Don perfecto y, ¿dónde lo encontró? ¡Lo tenía delante de las narices! ¡Gilbert!

Rosalie la miró con desconcierto.

–El chico de la casa de al lado, de quien siempre había estado enamorada, sin saberlo hasta que casi fue tarde. No voy a ser tan estúpida. Hay montones de tipos ordinarios y encantadores ante nuestras narices, sólo tengo que encontrar al mío.

–Puedes buscar bajo las piedras, si quieres, pero no cuentes conmigo –rezongó Rosalie–. ¿Ana de las tejas Verdes? ¿No fue ella quien dijo que se moriría si no conseguía unas mangas de farol?

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió.

–Eso sí es algo con lo que puedo estar de acuerdo –Rosalie alzó la copa y tomó un trago.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? ahora si, espero leerlas el lunes... Buen fin de semana ª.ª<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de y la historia de otra gran escritora.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado su comentario, el capitulo de hoy esta dedicado para:  
>rumpelsinki.- La espera no fue tan larga y creeme que vale la pena..<br>bere-cullen.- Bienvenida al mundo de las fanaticas de Twiligth  
>ExodoOo.- Gracias por comentar...<br>**

**Espero y les agrade el capitulo, si les agrada y me lo hacen saber, les prometo un capitulo extra hoy mismo... y no es soborno. jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Una semana después, Bella empezaba a pensar que no había nada excepto el interior del despacho cedido por Edward y el maldito espectáculo que estaba organizando. Nunca había habido otra cosa. Nunca la habría. Su eternidad se compondría de listas de cosas pendientes, llamadas telefónicas y una bandeja de entrada que no se vaciaba nunca.

Faltaban dos días para el baile de inauguración del nuevo edificio de Edward y empezaba a fantasear con la idea de entrar en coma cuando todo acabara por fin.

Por suerte, Alice era fantástica en su trabajo y no había sido tan difícil tomar las riendas; sólo había supuesto un ajetreo incesante. Todos los contactos de Alice se habían portado de maravilla cuando les dijo que ella estaba de luna de miel y que era su sustituta. Pero en un evento de esas dimensiones era inevitable que surgieran problemas de última hora.

Además, sólo tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar algo que ponerse.

Apartó la silla del escritorio y se echó hacia atrás, tenía los hombros tensos y los hizo girar un par de veces para soltar los músculos. Se recostó y apoyó la cabeza…

–¡Nada de dormir en el trabajo, Swan!

Bella abrió un párpado lentamente.

–Hola, Rosalie. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el mercado?

–Dave ha cuidado hoy del puesto –movió la cabeza–. Y el mercado cerró hace una hora.

Bella se estiró. Oscurecía a las cinco de la tarde y era fácil perder la noción del tiempo.

–¡Tengo algo increíblemente fabuloso que enseñarte! –Rosalie botó en sus espectaculares zapatos de plataforma. Bella miró la bolsa que tenía entre los brazos–. He encontrado tu vestido.

–¿Mi vestido?

Rosalie sonrió, bajó la cremallera del guardapolvo y sacó el más fantástico… Bella se quedó muda. Saltó de la silla y fue hacia ella.

–Eso no puede ser mío –gimió, tapándose la boca–. Es demasiado… demasiado.

–Tonterías. Es fabuloso.

Eso era indudable. Era un vestido de noche largo, cortado al bies, de satén de color esmeralda. Lo más bonito que Bella había visto en su vida. Pero no lo sería si lo lucía ella. Además, estaba el problema de su pelo. Abrió la boca.

–¡Calla! –Rosalie alzó un dedo y lo movió de lado a lado–. No te atrevas a decirlo. Es un Elsa Schiaparelli genuino y te quedará de impresión. Tengo instinto para estas cosas, ya lo sabes.

Bella estiró el brazo y tocó el lustroso satén.

–¿Dónde lo has conseguido? –murmuró.

–En una subasta –la sonrisa de Rosalie se diluyó un poco.

–¡Una subasta! –clamó Bella. Nunca compraban en subastas. La ropa solía ser de alta costura, de gran calidad y muy cara. Nunca recuperarían lo gastado en su pequeño puesto de mercado–. ¿Cuánto ha costado?

–Pagué la cuarta parte de lo que vale –dijo Rosalie–. Si te preocupa el dinero, no tienes que quedártelo. Lo subastaremos en la fiesta. Junto con todo lo demás…

–¿Qué quieres decir con «todo lo demás»? –preguntó Bella, inquieta.

* * *

><p>Edward notó algo diferente. Iba hacia los ascensores tras un largo día de trabajo, pero se detuvo en el pasillo. Percibía una luz de más en algún sitio. Entonces vio una raya amarillenta en la moqueta, al final del pasillo, bajo la puerta del despacho temporal de Bella.<p>

Había intentado evitar ese despacho durante la última semana pero, por una razón o por otra, iba allí a menudo, a pesar de que estaba ocupadísimo. Su trabajo habitual, unido al que implicaba el traslado, lo obligaba a levantarse al amanecer y acostarse de madrugada. Tal vez fuera el cansancio lo que hacía que ese despacho lo atrajera como un imán. Y allí ocurrían cosas raras.

Había pasado años creando una personalidad que encajara con sus ambiciones, pero cuando estaba en el despacho de Bella parecía olvidarse de sí mismo. Hacía cosas poco habituales, como reír, bromear e incluso hablar de temas no relacionados con el trabajo. Notaba cosas que no solía notar: la delicada curva de una oreja, un leve perfume floral, la forma en que unos dedos se curvaban sobre un lápiz… tal vez el aire acondicionado estuviera mal graduado.

De repente, oyó un grito de frustración seguido por el ruido de papeles, como si alguien hubiera lanzado una carpeta al otro lado de la habitación. Corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, hojas de papel revoloteaban hacia el suelo.

Bella estaba sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos, farfullando para sí.

–¿Bella? ¿Va todo bien?

Ella se levantó de un salto y golpeó con el codo un montón de papeles, que cayeron al suelo.

–Perdona… tengo una pataleta.

Él movió la cabeza. Bella no tenía pataletas. Era tranquila y serena, igual que él.

–¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

–¿Conoces a algún matón? –preguntó ella, pensativa–. La única forma de superar momentos como éste es con humor. Humor negro, creo.

–¿Problemas?

–Hoy Rosalie ha perdido la cabeza. Recuerdas a Rosalie, ¿verdad?

Era imposible olvidarla. Cuando iba a visitar a Bella lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera un buen corte de carne. Tenía la sensación de que una vez había estado a punto de perseguirlo por el pasillo y acorralarlo contra el escritorio. Recordaba muy bien a Rosalie. Era una jovencita capaz de perder la cabeza, y mucho.

Fue hacia el escritorio y se apoyó en el borde. Bella llevaba una chaqueta de color crema con bordados de lana y perlitas. Debía de ser de cachemira; eso explicaría el deseo que tenía de tocarla. Le cosquilleaban los dedos.

–Rosalie fue a una subasta de ropa porque quería elegir un par de vestidos para la gran final del desfile. Tuvo suerte. Una heredera famosa falleció recientemente, a los noventa y dos años, y toda su ropa estaba en venta.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Bella hizo rodar un lápiz por la mesa y Edward siguió sus dedos con la vista.

–Lo habría sido si se hubiera conformado con un par de prendas. Pero se volvió loca y lo compró todo –le puso una mano en el brazo–. Tranquilo, eso no afectará a la fiesta ni al desfile.

–Pues se diría que supone un problema –miró su mano, que había vuelto a la mesa, y luego los papeles que había por el suelo.

–Habíamos estado ahorrando –suspiró– para montar nuestra propia tienda. Pero Rosalie se ha gastado casi todos nuestros ahorros. Si no recuperamos lo que ha pagado… En fin, digamos que se trata de un gran riesgo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él sintió algo en su interior. No eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto, si sólo se tenía en cuenta su forma y estructura, pero sí los más inusuales. Tenían… profundidad. Esa noche habían perdido su brillo. Parecían cansados.

Bella debía de estar agotada. Agotada por trabajar para sacarlo del pozo en el que lo había dejado Alice. Y no había oído una sola queja hasta esa noche, y no estaba dirigida a él. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes. Pero había disfrutado tanto de su compañía que no se le había ocurrido sugerirle que se marchara temprano o se tomara un día libre. «Eres un egoísta, Edward», se recriminó.

–Ven conmigo –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella enarcó una ceja y lo miró con suspicacia.

–lo del matón era broma. Lo sabes, ¿no?

–Lo sé –dijo él. La magia del despacho volvía a actuar; estaba sonriendo.

Ella parpadeó y aceptó su mano.

Bella se sentía como si una traca de fuegos artificiales siseara en su interior. Edward la había llevado a su despacho, le había indicado que se sentara en el sofá de cuero y había levantado el teléfono. Ella, ignorando el sofá, había ido al enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared. Desde allí se veía toda la ciudad. Estaban tan altos, y el cristal tan limpio, que era como estar suspendido en el aire, lejos de las luces de la ciudad y de los coches. Era una vista maravillosa, pero también algo solitaria.

De pronto, notó que Edward estaba a su espalda. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

–Es precioso –dijo, para romper el silencio.

–Sí –la voz de Edward sonó algo ronca.

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la mano en el cristal. «Piensa en tía Gertrude y la naranja».

Tenía que controlarse. Sólo era un enamoramiento pasajero. Sólo tenía que abrir los ojos, mirar a su alrededor y recordar que pertenecían a mundos muy diferentes. Ella era una simple mortal, y él era… Edward Cullen.

Abrió los ojos, pero sólo vio el reflejo de Edward, que la estaba observando.

No podía ser. Él no podía estar mirándola así. Tenía que ser un efecto de la luz al rebotar en el cristal tintado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward era el de siempre, con ojos y expresión inescrutables. Se había imaginado esa mirada.

–Debes de tener hambre –dijo él. Bella volvió al mundo real, a las cosas prácticas que le sacarían esas tonterías de la cabeza–. He pedido comida a domicilio –añadió él–. Dudo que estemos de humor para hablar cortésmente en un restaurante.

Empezó a protestar, pero él alzó una mano.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias. Te has matado a trabajar para sacarme de un lío descomunal. Bella tendría que haberse imaginado que la noción de «comida a domicilio» de Edward no se parecía a la suya. Nada de grasientas bolsas de papel.

Les llevaron comida de uno de los restaurantes de moda de la zona. Tras pagar al chico y darle una generosa propina, Edward fue al escritorio y empezó a despejarlo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella.

–Hacer sitio –Edward la miró desconcertado–. Siempre como en el escritorio. Tú puedes utilizar mi silla y yo acercaré…

Bella lo cortó moviendo la cabeza con vigor.

–No puedes comer en el escritorio, como si simularas estar en un restaurante.

–Pero es comida de restaurante.

Bella fue al centro de la enorme habitación, se sentó en la alfombra y cruzó las piernas.

–Para apreciar los sabores y texturas de la comida a domicilio, se impone un picnic. En serio, hace que la comida sepa mejor.

–¿Estás diciendo que ponga mi cena en el suelo? –Edward parecía a punto de atragantarse.

–No –agitó la mano para callarlo; estaba hambrienta–. Digo que te sientes en el suelo y pongas la cena en los platos que han traído.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía vio a Edward confuso. Era bastante divertido, la verdad. Él, obediente, agarró las bolsas de comida y se sentó a su lado. Se le subieron las perneras del pantalón y vio sus calcetines. Eso hizo que le pareciera más humano, menos peligroso.

La comida estaba deliciosa y Bella descubrió que estaba muerta de hambre. Mientras daban cuenta de los múltiples platos que había pedido Edward, él empezó a relajarse y charlaron de trabajo y de los planes para el baile antes de pasar al tema de los libros que habían leído y odiado. De eso pasaron a hablar de la familia. Bella sabía bastante sobre Alice, pero apenas nada de Edward. Decidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

–¿Qué edad tenías cuando tu Padre se casó con Esme?

Él tardó en contestar, como si lo hubiera sorprendido y tuviera que reagruparse.

–Ocho –dijo, mirando su comida.

Bella sintió dos impulsos igual de intensos. Una parte de ella quería hacer caso a la advertencia de «deja el tema» que emanaba de él, de su postura tensa y de cómo evitaba sus ojos. Le extrañaba, porque parecía que su familia era feliz. ( El papa de Edward, Carlisle Cullen se había casado con Esme Plat una joven y hermosa viuda y a raíz de ese matrimonio nació Alice Cullen.) La otra parte quería ignorar la advertencia y seguir investigando.

Era una noche de alianzas extrañas: Edward y ella, comida de cinco estrellas y un picnic sobre la alfombra. Bella decidió dejarse llevar por la parte de sí misma que solía acallar.

–¿Y antes de eso? nunca hablas de tu madre.

La atmósfera se espesó. Edward la miró.

–Técnicamente, participó en mi existencia –pareció vagamente asqueado por la idea–, pero para ganarse el título de «madre» uno tiene que ocuparse de su vástago. Para mí esa mujer no es más que una desafortunada conexión biológica.

Ella deseó acariciarle la mano, pero intuyó que él no lo permitiría. Había tocado un nervio sensible. Su instinto no le había fallado. Quisiera o no, Edward necesitaba hablar del tema. Lo estaba quemando por dentro.

–¿Cuándo se marchó?

–A los quince días de mi quinto cumpleaños –contestó, mirando la pared.

Su rostro dejó entrever destellos de las emociones que intentaba ocultar. Ella adivinó que estaba recordando. Tal vez si se limitaba a esperar, él se abriría y…

–Estaba cansada de nosotros.

Edward parpadeó. Parecía sorprendido por haberlo dicho. Ella contuvo el aliento.

–No le gustaba la rutina doméstica ni nuestra vida ordinaria. Pensaba que merecía algo mejor –la miró a los ojos–. Mi padre y yo no éramos bastante para ella, así que nos dejó y se fue a la Costa Brava con un Barman del pub local. No he vuelto a verla.

Bella inspiró. Era el discurso más largo que le había oído a Edward sobre temas personales.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo, algo anonadada.

Él se encogió de hombros. La máscara volvió.

–La verdad es que ya no me importa. No me perdí nada con su marcha. Lo que me enfadó fue el lío en el que dejó a mi padre. Él era profesor, tenía muy buen sueldo, y de repente desapareció. A él le costó mucho sacarme adelante solo. Tuvimos que vender la casa. Paso de ser profesor a ser amo de casa a pluriempleado para poner comida y cuidar de mi. Gracias a Dios que se apiado de él y le mando a Esme, ella es la única madre que reconozco.

Bella le pasó un contenedor con arroz, intentando aparentar normalidad. Temía asustarlo si demostraba cualquier tipo de emoción.

–No lo sabía. Como estudiaste en St. Michael, supuse que…

El exclusivo colegio para chicos, en las afueras de Greenwich, era muy caro.

–Becas. Estaba en trámites para obtener un cupo cuando mi madre se fue y nos dejó sin dinero, pero conocían a mi padre, después hice el examen y pude obtener un cupo.

–Debes de haberlo agradecido mucho.

–Cuando pienso en mis días escolares, «agradecido » no es la palabra que me pasa por la cabeza, te lo aseguro –soltó una risa seca.

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Bella tuvo la impresión de que había llegado a su límite y decidió dar un giro a la conversación y, con suerte, animarlo un poco. Se puso en pie.

–Volveré enseguida –dijo. Salió y corrió a su despacho. Cuando volvió, Edward seguía mirando por la ventana, abstraído.

«Llegó el momento», pensó ella.

–¿Recuerdas que dijiste que llevarías algo de época a la fiesta?

–Buen intento, pero no recuerdo haber dicho nada similar –la miró por encima del hombro.

–Pero no te negaste, y eso equivale a un «sí», por defecto.

–Eres una mujer muy persistente, Bella –Edward soltó una carcajada.

–Lo siento –lo miró avergonzada.

–No lo sientas –fue hacia ella–. Me gusta.

Ella sacó el primer objeto de la bolsa que llevaba unos días bajo su escritorio. Abrió una caja y se la enseñó.

–¿Gemelos? –enarcó las cejas pero no dejó de sonreír. Bella pensó que era buena señal–. Son muy… inusuales.

Los gemelos eran un simple octógono estilo art decó. Sencillos, discretos y elegantes. Él alzó uno de los gemelos entre índice y pulgar.

–¿Qué es la piedra que hay en el centro?

–Esmeralda –tragó saliva. Le habían recordado a Edward, pero no podía decírselo.

Había otro regalo en la bolsa y ella rebuscó dentro para ocultar el rubor que estaba a punto de delatarla. Cuando alzó la cabeza, él se estaba quitando los gemelos de su camisa azul oscuro. Los dejó en el escritorio. Eran de platino, sin duda con diamantes.

Bella pensó que por eso tenía que poner fin a su enamoramiento. Ella le regalaba plata vieja con gemas semipreciosas y él podía pagar las joyas más exquisitas de los mejores diseñadores. No necesitaba lo poco que podía ofrecerle.

Estuvo a punto de guardar de nuevo el segundo regalo, temiendo que le pareciera una broma barata, pero Edward estaba ocupado admirando sus nuevos gemelos.

–Me gustan. Son difer… –hizo una pausa y sonrió–. Son exclusivos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Si los gemelos te parecen diferentes, espera a ver esto –le ofreció la bolsa y dio un paso atrás.

Edward examinó la pequeña bolsa de regalo de color negro con cinta dorada a modo de asas. Las palabras _El ropero de Rosalie _estaban estampadas por delante, con letras cuadradas que le recordaron los carteles de películas antiguas. Miró dentro.

–Es una corbata –dijo, con alivio.

Y para ser una corbata vieja y desechada, era muy bonita. La seda era de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro. Perfecta para el traje de color carbón que iba a ponerse. Miró a Bella sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

–Gracias. Me aseguraré de devolverte todo en buenas condiciones tras la fiesta.

Bella se sonrojó intensamente y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

–Son regalos.

Edward no supo qué decir. Había recibido muchos regalos de mujeres, y mucho más caros, pero sabía que, aunque buscara por todo el mundo, nunca encontraría un duplicado de esas cosas. Y nadie le había dado nunca algo que resumiera tan bien su personalidad. Bella lo conocía. Eso tendría que haberlo preocupado, pero no fue así. Más bien sintió algo parecido al alivio, como si pudiera respirar libremente por una vez.–

-¿Te los pondrás para la fiesta?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. No podía pensar que él fuera tan grosero. Se los habría puesto aunque los odiara, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a gustarle la idea de unirse al tema de la velada, en vez de estar solo, ser el diferente.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Es sólo que… –arrugó el rostro–. Tenía la sensación de que no te gustaba la idea.

A él le molestó haber estado a punto de herir sus sentimientos. Bella se había esforzado mucho y tenía la sensación de que le debía algo. Fue al sofá y se sentó. Pidió su compañía con una mirada. Ella se sentó a su lado y se giró hacia él.

–Puedo hablar contigo, Bella. Es muy fácil estar en tu compañía.

Ella no dijo nada, le lanzó una mirada extraña. Él titubeó un segundo. No sería capaz de contarle nada si veía compasión en sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo tenían hechizado. No dejaba de imaginar sus párpados cerrándose y sus labios dejando escapar un suspiro. Había sido mala idea pedirle que se sentara con él, su proximidad lo distraía. Estuvo en silencio un rato, mirando la lámpara.

–La gente cree que ir a una escuela como St. Michael es una bendición, un privilegio. Pero sólo lo es si se encaja allí dentro.

–¿Tú no encajabas? –preguntó ella, con un leve deje de preocupación.

–No. Claro que no –soltó una risa seca.

Apenas lo habían tolerado los dos primeros trimestres. Había recibido muchas miradas de odio por ser el empollón de la clase. Pero él se negaba a hacerse el tonto, por más que murmuraran James Witherdale y sus amigos.

–Pronto se corrió la voz de que era un caso de caridad, becado. Había un grupo de chicos, una banda, en realidad. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos –de reojo, vio que ella asentía–. Cuando se enteraron de que también me daban las comidas gratis, se centraron en amargarme la vida.

No iba a contarle cómo, pero los chicos de colegio privado no solían limitarse a las palabras y Witherdale había sido especialmente creativo.

–Todo culminó el día que uno del grupo se dio cuenta de que llevaba una de sus viejas chaquetas de uniforme. Mi padre se había entusiasmado al encontrarla en una tienda benéfica y en tan buen estado.

Sintió náuseas y apretó la boca. Aún podía oír la cantinela: «pobretón. Perdedor. Don nadie».

Esa vez, en lugar de ignorar los infantiles insultos, de irse de allí y no rebajarse a su nivel, había peleado, y con saña.

Había merecido la pena, a pesar de las semanas de castigo y el sermón del director.

Witherdale y sus colegas no habían vuelto a tocarlo, pero siguieron con los insultos. Dejaron de importarle. Se negó a volver a ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme, a pesar de que supusiera un castigo. Había repartido periódicos unos meses y ahorrado para comprarse una maldita chaqueta nueva. Y la había llevado con orgullo. Pero al grupito le había dado igual. Ya lo habían etiquetado e impuesto su veredicto. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no cambiarían de opinión.

No le contó nada de eso a Bella, pero cuando volvió a mirarla supo que lo intuía, que entendía su humillación. Lo enfureció pensar que podía ser porque había pasado por algo vagamente similar. Sabía que ella entendía lo difícil que era no estar a la altura de las expectativas de la gente.

–Así que no tengo buen recuerdo de lo que supone ponerse ropa de segunda mano –bromeó.

Ella tocó su mano. Un gesto sencillo, sin importancia, pero que a él le atenazó la garganta.

–La calidad supera el paso del tiempo –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos–. Sobrevive a la moda, al prejuicio, a las opiniones erróneas, al final sale a la luz, aunque nadie la viera en un principio.

Él se sentía muy extraño cuando lo miraba así, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y húmedos. Alzó una mano y pasó el pulgar por debajo de cada ojo. Ella no podía llorar por él.

Aunque lo había emocionado su sinceridad, no podía permitir que las lágrimas se derramaran. Temía su propia reacción, lo que podría llegar a sentir si caían. Así que desvió la mirada hacia su boca. Tenía unos labios preciosos y sintió el impulso de probarlos. Y esa vez no se molestó en ignorarlo. Bella sintió un escalofrío. Edward la miraba con sus ojos de esmeralda y las chispas doradas parecían brillar más. Su corazón se desbocó.

Se obligó a pensar en la tía Gertrude, y en cómo arrugaba la cara y resoplaba para que no se le cayera la naranja. Pero esa imagen se transformó en la de Edward, con sus ojos oscuros e intensos, concentrándose en sostener la maldita fruta. Y un segundo después no se la pasaba a la tía Gertrude, sino a ella, acercaba el rostro y levantaba la barbilla para hacer el intercambio. La naranja desapareció y sólo hizo falta un mero ajuste de ángulos para que sus labios y los de él se encontraran.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro…

Y de repente sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Era real. Los labios de Edward estaban sobre los suyos, besándola. Al principio, se quedó demasiado atónita para responder, pero luego no pudo evitar devolverle el beso, y labios y lengua se encontraron con dulzura equivalente.

* * *

><p><strong>cha cha chaaannn... Quieren saber que pasa?<br>Haganmelo saber... Saludos a todas la chicas que leen la historia y aquellas que la han puesto en sus favoritos y alertas, y a las fantasmitas  
>que son muchas, muchas gracias.<strong>**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios chicas, les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia. Ya saben los personajes son de StpMeyer  
>y la historia de otra gran escritora.<br>**

**Gracias a dukesisa,ExodoOo,rumpelsinki,Nekbhet,.- por sus comentarios**.  
><strong>Dukesisa, sorry no te pude enviar adelanto, por que tu review ya me llego tarde, pero te prometo el de hoy sin falta.<br>Ana cullen.- Gracias por tu comentario, no tengo como enviarte tu adelante, pero gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**6**

Un beso de cuento de hadas. Perfecto en todos los sentidos. Cálido y experto, la estaba volviendo loca. Y de pronto cambió, se hizo más intenso. Oyó algo parecido a un gruñido, unas manos firmes se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y se encontró sentada en su regazo.

Las manos siguieron deslizándose por su chaqueta, acariciando, palpando. Él apartó los labios de su boca y recorrió su mandíbula y su cuello. Bella se aferró a él, acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Se preguntó qué le estaba haciendo Edward.

Las oleadas de cosquilleo empezaron a menguar y la fría realidad cayó sobre ella. Era Edward Cullen. Un magnate de la informática. El hombre que tenía lo mejor de lo mejor. El beso había sido perfecto, pero no era real; era una reacción a un momento emotivo. Ella era Bella y, él, Edward. Era un momento de locura. Un error.

Lentamente, intentó apartarse de él, pero descubrió que Edward era más que persistente. Pero no la estaba besando a ella. Sólo se sentía vulnerable…

–Edward –consiguió susurrar entre besos. Apoyó la frente en la suya, jadeante. Notó que él sonreía, pero estaba demasiado cerca para verlo.

–Bella –dijo él.

Ella deseó cerrar los ojos y olvidar que tenía que poner fin a la situación, antes de que hicieran algo monumentalmente estúpido. Edward se acercó para besarla de nuevo, pero ella consiguió alejarse e impedirlo.

–Edward… tengo que…

No terminó la frase. Aprovechó su sorpresa para liberarse y ponerse en pie. Él parecía desconcertado, estaba adorable. Habría apostado a que poca gente había visto esa expresión en Edward Cullen. Fue hacia la puerta.

–No te vayas –se levantó de un salto.

–Tengo que irme… –se mordió el labio, sin detenerse–. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Corrió por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, dejando su bolso, su abrigo, todo, en su despacho. Entró y se apretó contra la pared de acero. Le pareció que la puerta tardaba una eternidad en cerrarse, pero ninguna mano impidió que lo hiciera.

«Es fácil estar contigo», repitió para sí; por lo visto, también era fácil dejarla marchar.

No la había seguido, maldito fuera.

* * *

><p>Faltaban unas horas para el baile de inauguración de la sede de Soluciones NewMoon y Edward estaba de un humor pésimo. Su asistente personal había desaparecido hacía un rato, para un recado urgente, y aún no había vuelto.<p>

Bella también estaba desaparecida.

Se preguntó por qué la había besado.

No la había visto desde el jueves por la noche. Aunque su cabeza le decía que seguramente estaría en el nuevo edificio, supervisando la construcción de la pasarela o dando instrucciones al catering, una parte de sí, más tozuda, se lo estaba tomando como algo personal.

Incluso Jessica y Tanya habían sabido cómo eran las cosas. Nada serio, ninguna atadura. Cuando se acababa, se acababa. Las mujeres no lo besaban y echaban a correr. Básicamente, se quedaban hasta que él decidía librarse de ellas.

Pensó que eso sonaba de lo más pomposo. Era insoportable y estaba tan pagado de sí mismo que se habría abofeteado. No sabía cuándo se había vuelto así. Ni por qué nadie se lo había dicho.

«Bella te lo dijo. Cuando te miró con asombro y horror y salió corriendo. Ella sabía lo que había hecho y en qué te has convertido tú».

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ese beso. Cuando besaba a otras mujeres hacía un papel, era un juego, una sutil lucha de poder en la que intentaban dilucidar quién tenía más control. Pero cuando besaba a Bella se había limitado a ser. El momento lo había atrapado y sólo había percibido lo agradable que era el contacto de su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de plenitud. Bella era pura honestidad. No pretendía ser lo que no era. Se ponía lo que quería y decía lo que quería decir. No se había inventado una persona que había pasado a dominar su vida. Él sí.

Era como si hubiera avanzado hacia su objetivo, sin mirar atrás, consumiendo todo a su paso. Bella le había hecho pararse y recordar de dónde había venido, quién había sido. lo había impactado darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Y ya no podía olvidarlo. Su otro ser, el verdadero, era como un fantasma que llevaba al hombro y le susurraba al oído, haciéndole dudar de cuanto había conseguido. Incluso del maldito baile de esa noche.

Empezaba a parecerle un circo de tres pistas, en vez de un evento elegante. La única razón por lo que no lo había cancelado era porque Bella estaría allí. No sabía por qué quería verla ni qué iba a decirle; pero tenía que verla.

Bella no tenía fuerzas para discutir sobre peinados y maquillaje con Rosalie. Había bloqueado el recuerdo del beso de Edward y de su huida matándose a trabajar las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Estaba hecha puré.

Todo estaba listo y sólo restaba vestirse para representar con honra a _El ropero de Rosalie_.

No ayudaba nada estar en el nuevo despacho de Edward, ya amueblado. Era su espacio personal y, aunque aún no lo había ocupado, los intensos colores de la alfombra, los paneles de madera, la silla de metal y tiras de cuero e incluso la lámpara de bronce del escritorio, idéntica a la de su despacho anterior, hacían imposible olvidar que estaba en su territorio.

Como Rosalie y ella iban a pasar allí todo el día, finalizando los preparativos, habían acordado arreglarse para el baile en el despacho. Oculto tras una puerta casi invisible había un espacioso cuarto de baño y un pequeño vestidor.

Gracias a Dios, aunque estaba en el territorio de Edward, no había ni rastro de él.

Sin embargo, cada célula de su cuerpo anhelaba verlo de nuevo. Su cerebro hacía lo posible por protestar, pero perdía la partida.

Dejó que Rosalie la empolvara, cepillara y se burlara de ella mientras su mente regurgitaba lo sucedido aquella noche en el antiguo despacho de Edward. Se preguntó por qué la había besado. Tenía teorías, pero no datos sólidos. ¿Empatía? ¿Una conexión a cierto nivel? ¿O porque sus labios eran los que tenía a mano en ese momento?

Suspiró y Rosalie la regañó por moverse.

No había futuro para un hombre como Edward, seguramente multimillonario, y una chica normal y corriente como ella. Era una novia de segunda mano. Y sabía que Edward rechazaba de plano las cosas de segunda mano.

–¿Podrías dejar de suspirar, por favor? –estalló Rosalie–. He estado a punto de sacarte un ojo con el aplicador de máscara.

–Perdona –Bella volvió al mundo real.

Rosalie estaba ante ella con un vestidito negro que era una combinación de la modestia de los cincuenta y puro pecado. La falda tenía vuelo y largo medio, la cintura era de avispa y el corpiño estaba recubierto de lentejuelas. Los zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja, de diez centímetros de altura, habrían hecho llorar de gusto a cualquier hombre.

Dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra.

–Fabuloso. Aunque sea yo quien lo diga.

Bella sólo notaba que sus párpados pesaban más de lo habitual.

–Ahora, ¡el vestido! –Rosalie estaba como loca. Corrió al vestidor y Bella oyó que hacía algo. Volvió con expresión de superioridad.

–He tapado el espejo con mi abrigo. No puedes mirarte hasta que lleves puesto el vestido y los zapatos. Tienes que ver el efecto de conjunto.

Bella asintió y, obediente, fue al vestidor. El vestido estaba colgado dentro de una funda protectora. Lo sacó y se lo puso sobre la carísima lencería que Rosalie casi le había obligado a comprar. Había accedido porque el vestido se merecía que le hicieran justicia.

Subió la cremallera lateral y se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos con tacón de plexiglás. El esmeralda del vestido se reflejó en los tacones transparentes y eso le pareció pura magia. Por fin iba a estrenarlos, con un vestido digno de ellos.

–Puedes entrar.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su amiga, que se creía la reina del cambio de estilo. Pero Rosalie la miraba boquiabierta.

–Caramba. Y más que caramba.

Bella hizo una mueca. Rosalie era la reina del drama. Y todo porque se había puesto un vestido y algo de maquillaje…

Rosalie retiró el abrigo del espejo. Y fue Bella quien se quedó boquiabierta.

–¡Te lo dije! –Rosalie estaba casi saltando–. ¡Te dije que era tu vestido!

Era cierto que le había parecido exquisito mientras se lo ponía, pero había estado demasiado estresada pensando en Edward para imaginar cómo le quedaría. Era increíble. Rosalie tenía razón, el conjunto era mayor que la suma de las partes. Ése era su vestido.

El satén cortado al bies fluía sobre curvas que ella no había sabido que tenía, tal vez porque las escondía en vez de acentuarlas con lencería apropiada. El color hacía que su piel pareciera de porcelana. Y su pelo… Seguía siendo tan fieramente brillante como siempre, pero llevaba la raya a un lado y caía sobre su rostro en suaves ondas; el flequillo casi le tapaba un ojo. Rosalie había farfullado sobre Rita Hayworth y Veronica Lake mientras la peinaba, pero Bella no había prestado atención. Le encantó el conjunto. El pelo, el vestido y los zapatos… sobre todo los zapatos.

–Gracias –musitó, emocionada.

–¡No te atrevas! –Rosalie se acercó y le dio un abrazo–. El baile empieza dentro de veinte minutos y no tendré tiempo para volver a pintarnos los ojos a las dos. Vamos, tenemos que bajar para solucionar los fallos de última hora.

Salieron del vestidor y Bella agarró su bolso.

–Déjalo –dijo Rosalie–. Necesitaremos tener las dos manos libres cuando lleguemos abajo.

A Bella le pareció buena idea. No sabía llevar un bolsito en la mano sin dar la impresión de que se aferraba a él. Y era poca cosa para el vestido.

–¡Que empiece el show! –Rosalie sonrió.

El show de Edward. Y con todo el trabajo que había hecho, también el show de Bella. Tenía que dar un paso al frente y convertirse en la primera dama, en vez de ser una actriz de relleno.

* * *

><p>La fachada del edificio de Soluciones NewMoon estaba iluminada. Las luces blancas daban relieve a la piedra tallada, dando la impresión de que la columnas se alzaban hacia el cielo, sin fin. Según iban llegando, los invitados se maravillaban de la transformación que había logrado el indómito Edward Cullen. Habían tenido un edificio maravilloso ante las narices durante años, sin ver su potencial. Era pura magia.<p>

Entraban y seguían admirándose de todo: los suelos de mármol blanco y negro, las lámparas art decó del techo y la oscura madera original.

_**El glamour del viejo Hollywood.**_

Los invitados habían acogido el tema central con entusiasmo. Las telas brillaban y crujían, las joyas destellaban y todo el mundo parecía sentirse importante. Algunos hombres llevaban sombrero de copa y bastón, como Fred Astaire.

Los murmullos subían de nivel cuando los invitados llegaban al patio. Entonces se hacía un silencio, tomaban aire y volvían a hablar.

Intencionadamente, la iluminación era tenue y pequeños focos blancos brillaban en el techo de cristal como estrellas. Había flores de color blanco cremoso por todas partes. En un extremo del atrio estaba el escenario, con filas de sillas delante; en el otro había una pista de baile y una orquesta de cuarenta músicos de jazz, con cantante vestida de blanco y orquídea en la oreja. Un ejército de camareros paseaba con bandejas de cócteles.

En el centro del atrio estaba la fuente y el agua fluía burbujeante, como champán. Estaba rodeada por un cuadrado de losetas de mármol negro, y en cada esquina había una maceta con un gran árbol. Allí, bajo uno de esos árboles, estaba Edward Cullen, tan sereno y compuesto como se esperaba de él. El anfitrión perfecto. Saludaba a sus invitados con calidez, por su nombre, haciendo que se sintieran bienvenidos en su pequeño rincón del universo.

Edward, sin embargo, estaba lejos de sentirse sereno y compuesto. Pero lo ocultaba muy bien. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa al oír su nombre. Sólo se permitió un microscópico parpadeo al ver quién había hablado.

–James Whiterdale–se guardó de decir que estaba encantado de ver al hombre que había convertido su época escolar en una pesadilla.

–Edward –el hombre le estrechó la mano con firmeza–. Muchas gracias por invitarme… por invitarnos –miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado, una morena de ojos agudos, embarazada–. Estamos encantados de estar aquí.

Eso era lo que había querido, ver y oír a James Whiterdale inclinarse ante él, sonriendo y simulando que el pasado no había tenido lugar. Edward siempre había sabido que cuando llegara ese día, él habría ganado. Olvidaría las palizas y sería libre.

En ese momento, como si el universo hubiera decido concedérselo todo, la vio. Jessica.

Iba hacia él, resplandeciente con un vestido largo, rosa oscuro y con un lazo, que le recordó la escena de una película de Marilyn Monroe, en la que ella cantaba sobre diamantes. Jessica también lucía unos cuantos.

Se preguntó por qué estaba allí y cómo había entrado. Él no la había puesto en la lista de invitados. Pero era Jessica Stanley-Jones y no necesitaba invitación para entrar en ningún sitio.

A pesar de que hacía semanas que no la veía y que la había dejado plantada en su piso con una mueca de odio en la cara, parecía sentirse muy cómoda. Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír a Whiterdale y a su esposa. Edward hizo las presentaciones.

Whiterdale no dijo nada, se limitó a dar un cariñoso apretón a su esposa. Sin saber por qué, eso complació a Edward.

–Por cierto –dijo Whiterdale en voz baja–, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –condujo a Edward a unos metros de allí, tras el árbol, que los ocultaba de los invitados que seguían llegando.

* * *

><p>El pase de modelos iba a empezar en quince minutos y todo era un caos. Las modelos corrían de un lado a otro en ropa interior, había percheros con ropa por todos sitios y las nubes de laca que requerían los elaborados peinados retro empezaban a darle tos a Bella.<p>

Aunque todas sus amigas del mercado estaban allí ayudando, era una locura. Bella se apoyó en una mesa y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué había aceptado ocuparse de todo. Aún no había podido salir de detrás del escenario para ver cómo iba la fiesta. Dependía de los informes de Jane, la asistente de Edward, que parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con todo.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y se tensó.

–Tenemos una emergencia –dijo Rosalie, pálida.

Era por lo menos la quinta vez que decía eso desde que habían bajado.

–No, esta vez es una auténtica emergencia –afirmó, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento–. Una de las modelos, Amber, ¿sabes cuál es? Está vomitando en el cuarto de baño. Le echa la culpa a la ensalada de arroz que almorzó. ¡Tiene un aspecto horrible! no puede desfilar.

–¿No podemos repartir sus vestidos entre las demás modelos? –sugirió Bella.

–Los cambios son demasiado rápidos. Habría espacios muertos en el desfile y no sería nada profesional –dijo Rosalie.

Bella pensó unos segundos, en silencio. De repente, recordó que a Rosalie le encantaba el drama. Pero no estaba rechinando los dientes ni retorciéndose las manos. La miró con intención.

–Tienes un plan, ¿verdad?

–¡Lo tengo! –el rostro de Rosalie se iluminó.

–¿Y el plan es…?

–Tú –clavó una uña perfectamente pintada en su pecho–. Tú eres mi plan.

* * *

><p>Edward había seguido a James, asombrado de que quisiera hablar con él. Cuando estuvieron solos, James se removió con inquietud.<p>

–Quería pedirte disculpas –alzó la vista y volvió a bajarla–. Debería haberlo hecho antes… pero no lo hice. Tal vez sea un cobarde.

Eso había pensado Edward siempre.

James cuadró los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, algo que Edward no creía que hubiera hecho antes, ni cuando lo inflaba a puñetazos.

–Quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te traté en la escuela. Entonces… digamos que tenía problemas en casa y me desquitaba con gente como tú, fácil de atacar –su expresión se nubló con arrepentimiento genuino–. No es que fueras el blandengue que yo creía. Nunca te acobardaste, por más que lo intenté. Eso me incitaba a seguir probando. Sé que era una actitud inexcusable, pero me temo que no me educaron lo bastante bien para darme cuenta de eso. Mi padre era el único ejemplo que tenía.

Edward se había cruzado con Whiterdale padre unas cuantas veces en los últimos años. Era un importante banquero. No le habría gustado trabajar para él y mucho menos ser pariente suyo. Trataba mal a todo el mundo. Ser su hijo tenía que haber sido una pesadilla. Por lo que había visto, nada conseguía satisfacerlo nunca.

Lo miró y ya no vio a un enemigo arrogante y demasiado poderoso para él. Vio el residuo de un chico que no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para oponerse a un padre vengativo. Se preguntó cómo no había visto nunca lo débil y merecedor de lástima que había sido James Whiterdale Tampoco había visto cuánto se parecían por dentro. Ambos habían sido heridos por la mala opinión que sus padres tenían de ellos, aunque exteriormente lo manifestaran de formas muy distintas.

–Ya no soy así, Edward. He cambiado –miró a su esposa, que charlaba con Jessica–. Quería que supieras que me arrepiento de verdad.

Edward se quedó parado, parpadeando, mientras las ascuas de ira que había alimentado durante casi veinte años humeaban y se consumían. No podía simular que no había oído sus palabras, aunque en parte lo deseaba. Así habría podido seguir odiando, alimentándose de ese odio. Pero James Whiterdale se había disculpado sinceramente, y Edward no era hombre que ignorara el coraje y la integridad.

Estiró el brazo y estrechó la mano de James.

Éste soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y comunicó a su esposa, con una mirada, que había cumplido su cometido. Por desgracia, eso dio pie a Jessica para acercarse con la mujer. Se agarró a su brazo y se apoyó en él, con los enormes ojos azules abiertos y pestañeando, un truquito que sabía que gustaba a los hombres.

A Edward no le habría importado charlar con James y su esposa diez minutos más. Lo malo era que Jessica se había aferrado a él como una lapa.

Era obvio que la mujer de James estaba muy enamorada. Lo miraba con adoración y de vez en cuando se acariciaba el abultado vientre.

Edward se sintió muy raro. Miró al hombre que era James en la actualidad y, aunque no creía que llegaran a ser amigos, admitió cuánto había madurado. Hacía falta tener agallas para humillarse ante el mayor enemigo de uno.

Se preguntó dónde estaba esa esposa que lo adorara a él y la promesa de una nueva vida. No estaban. Porque había dedicado su vida a demostrar a los James Whiterdale del mundo que era su igual, y más. Y había decidido que la mejor manera de hacerlo era amasar tanto dinero como pudiera y pasear por la ciudad con criaturas insulsas como la que tenía colgada del brazo.

James no había dejado que el pasado definiera su vida. Edward llevaba años luchando contra fantasmas, sombras de chicos abusivos que, por su parte, habían madurado y formado una familia. De repente se dio cuenta de que librarse de su ira dejaba un agujero enorme en su vida. Y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de cómo llenarlo.

* * *

><p>–¿Qué quieres decir con que soy tu plan? ¡Ah, no! De eso nada. ¡Ni en broma!<p>

El drama entró en acción. Rosalie alzó las manos y las agitó en el aire.

–¡Mira a tu alrededor! Muchas de las modelos tienen un físico parecido al tuyo. La pobre y enferma Amber podría ser tu doble.

Era cierto, más o menos. Pero Bella sabía que, aunque tuviera el cuerpo adecuado, era absolutamente incapaz de andar por la pasarela.

–Rosalie, estás loca. Tienes que haberme confundido con alguien capaz de dar más de cinco pasos con tacones sin tropezar. Hay escalones…

El escenario era plano, un rectángulo cuyo lado más largo miraba hacia la audiencia. Pero habían ahorrado espacio para la pista de baile construyendo unos escalones por los que bajarían las modelos antes de caminar por el suelo de mármol, darse la vuelta y volver atrás.

–Tonterías –dijo Rosalie–. Lo harás bien.

Bella se puso las manos en las caderas. Su futuro negocio estaba en juego y no iba a arriesgarlo con sus andares desgarbados. No iba a salir y dejar que todo el mundo la mirara. Sobre todo cuando habría alguien muy concreto mirando, desbocándole el pulso y encogiéndole el estómago. Había muchas probabilidades de que cayera a sus pies, literalmente.

–Esto no es un cuento de hadas ni un musical de Broadway –dijo, agarrando a su amiga–. Esta pobre insignificante no se pondrá los zapatos de estrella para salvar el día. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Esperó el estallido, que Rosalie suplicara, rogara y manipulara, pero su amiga seguía mirando el escenario. Estaba absorta.

–Espera un momento –dijo. Luego corrió hacia los vestuarios.

* * *

><p>Las luces se atenuaron, excepto en el escenario, y se oyó un ronroneo de excitación. Una música suave, de los años cincuenta, surgió de los altavoces. Las hileras de sillas estaban enfrentadas, con un pasillo central en medio por el que desfilarían las modelos.<p>

Una figura solitaria salió al escenario y se oyó una exclamación colectiva. Edward, sentado en primera fila, sonrió. Sabía cuánta planificación había requerido el evento, hasta el último detalle.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que la mujer que había en el escenario, con falda de vuelo, zapatos planos, prístina blusa blanca y un pañuelo al cuello, no era Audrey Hepburn, sino una de las dobles profesionales que Bella había contratado para que el pase de modelos resultara más dramático. Por las expresiones de la gente, había funcionado. «Audrey» bajó los cinco escalones que llevaban del escenario al suelo manteniendo en todo momento su interpretación del personaje. Hubo un aplauso espontáneo del público. Después, salió otra modelo, con un vestido blanco estampado con rosas rojas. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza y gafas de sol. Le resultó familiar.

Era Rosalie. Se preguntó qué hacía ella desfilando. No era su trabajo, aunque teniendo en cuenta la reacción de los hombres que tenía enfrente, debería serlo. Parecían dispuestos a seguirla dondequiera que fuese.

–Disculpen –dijo una voz suave por los altavoces. A Edward se le erizó el vello.

Temió tener un infarto allí mismo, en su propia fiesta. Era Bella. Y estaba… Bella era… Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Lo único que quería mirar. Era cuanto había imaginado que podía llegar a ser y mucho más.

Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro que fluía y se curvaba a su alrededor. ¡Y su pelo, sus ojos! Bella se dio la vuelta para preguntar algo a alguien que estaba detrás del escenario y Edward creyó que se le había parado el corazón de verdad.

Si la parte delantera del vestido era espectacular, la de atrás era… indescriptible.

Dos cintas de satén se cruzaban entre sus omóplatos, bajaban y seguían bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, al inicio de la curva de su trasero. Alguien soltó un silbido y Edward estuvo a punto de buscarlo para partirle los dientes. Consiguió contenerse. A duras penas. Ella giró de nuevo y probó el micrófono. Edward se preguntó qué hacía Bella allí, mirando a la audiencia con esos ojos enormes y redondos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aparecio la bruja del cuento<strong>... **Mañana mas de la fiesta, que sucedera en el baile?  
>Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su comentario, como recompensa tuvieron un adelanto... Quieren saber que pasara mañana?<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stp Meyer y la historia a una gran escritora...**

**Gracias a las chicas que siguen esta historia y aquellas que alegran mi dia, por tomarse un minuto**  
><strong>y comentar lo que les esta pareciendo esta historia, que aunque no es mia, me alegra encontrar <strong>  
><strong>a chicas soñadoras como yo, que disfrutan una historia imaginandose a los protagonistas de Meyer.<strong>

**Gracias a Elle Cullen'.D,bere-cullen, ExodoOo,rumpelsinki, Umee-chan y Nekbhet, por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

****Preparense para suspirar... **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**7**

«AY, Dios. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?», pensó Bella.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Todos aguzaban el oído para escucharla. El problema era que no sabía qué decir. Esperaban algo ocurrente y entretenido. Pero ella tenía la mente llena de frases inconexas.

Se preguntó por qué se había negado a hacer de modelo. Así sólo habría tenido que soportar que la miraran. Pero cuando Rosalie decidió sustituir ella misma a Amber, se había visto obligada a asumir el papel de subastadora. Además de ser vista, tenía que hablar.

El plan era subastar las prendas tras el pase de cada grupo, para que estuvieran frescas en la mente de la gente. La primera modelo, Annie, la que se parecía a Audrey, salió al escenario y se sujetó las manos a la espalda con actitud relajada y juvenil. Bella recordó varias escenas de _Vacaciones en Roma_, casi podía oír la música en su cabeza; sintió en su corazón los latidos del primer amor de una chica tímida que había escapado de sus obligaciones durante unos dí las palabras se ordenaron en su mente. Tomó aire y se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

–Damas y caballeros, imagínense en Roma, en pleno verano, recorriendo las concurridas calles en una Vespa, con el viento en el pelo y sensación de libertad en el corazón…

* * *

><p>Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Edward por cuánto se había vendido cada prenda, no habría podido contestar. Sólo había prestado atención a la suave claridad de las palabras de Bella, al movimiento de sus manos cuando describía una prenda, a la sonrisa que dedicaba a quienes ganaban la puja. Edward siempre sabía qué quería en la vida, y lo que quería en ese momento era una de esas sonrisas.<p>

Estaban en la última fase de la subasta, la dedicada a Marilyn, con vestidos de noche de todos los colores del arco iris y todo tipo de materiales: encaje, satén, tafetán, organza…

Edward no sabía nada de telas, pero las palabras de Bella se habían grabado en su mente. Era impresionante. Tenía a la audiencia comiendo de su mano, pendiente de cada sílaba. Rosalie habría sido una gran subastadora, incrementando las pujas con sus curvas y su descaro, pero Bella… Bella era algo totalmente distinta. Tenía una forma única de ver las cosas y estaba sacando el mayor partido posible a ese don. No vendía las prendas, vendía el sueño, la esencia de esas películas clásicas. No se limitaba a describir cada prenda, la ponía en contexto, creando una historia sobre cada blusa, cada bolso, cada vestido, hasta que los invitados se desesperaban por sobrepujarse unos a otros y vivir esa fantasía. Tenía la sensación de que algunos artículos habían alcanzado precios desorbitados.

Había estado tan atrapado en su hechizo que no había pujado por nada, se había olvidado de ganarse una de sus sonrisas. Tampoco habría sabido qué comprar. Ya no había una mujer en su vida a quien regalarle una estola o un sombrero. Se acababa de subastar el último artículo, un vestido transparente con bordados metálicos parecido al que Marilyn había lucido en _Con faldas y a lo loco_. Un vestido memorable.

Pero no habría servido. A ella no le habría quedado bien. De repente, supo que había estado esperando comprar algo para Bella, sin saberlo.

Arrugó la frente, irritado consigo mismo. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, todo se había vendido y había perdido la oportunidad de sorprenderla con un regalo con el que agradecer la fantástica labor que había hecho. Una vocecita lo urgió a ponerse en pie y exigir a uno de los felices ganadores que renunciaran a su compra. Era su baile, su edificio, su noche; sabía que nadie se negaría a complacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

Imaginó la mirada de desaprobación de Bella; ella no aceptaría nada que hubiera obtenido así. Así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

* * *

><p>Se hizo un silencio, Bella agarró el micrófono y caminó hasta el centro del escenario.<p>

–Tenemos una última prenda de época que subastar esta noche… –hizo un pequeño giro y a Edward se le desbocó el corazón–. Este vestido es de Elsa Schiaparelli.

Se oyó un murmullo de excitación en la sala.

–Es un vestido de noche de satén, esmeralda oscuro, diseñado en 1938 para…

Edward no escuchó los detalles. No los necesitaba. Ése era el vestido de Bella. Nadie más debería ponérselo nunca e iba a asegurarse de que nadie lo hiciera.

Iba a comprarlo para ella. Y, en el proceso, se ganaría una de esas sonrisas.

* * *

><p>Había sido una decisión de último momento. Rosalie le había dicho que podía subastar el vestido y, aunque era lo más bonito que se había puesto nunca, no volvería a tener la oportunidad de lucirlo. Al día siguiente vestiría de nuevo vaqueros, camisetas y zapatillas deportivas.<p>

La subasta había conseguido recaudar una cantidad impresionante para la asociación benéfica, mucho mayor de lo que habían creído posible, y prefería que el exquisito vestido añadiera un par de cientos de libras más a la suma a que quedara encerrado en la parte trasera de su armario, sin hacer bien a nadie.

–Iniciaré la subasta en cien libras –el precio de reserva era de quinientas. Estaba segura de que se vendería por mucho más–. ¿Tenemos cien libras?

Una mano se disparó hacia arriba rápidamente.

–Cien libras de la dama del fondo. ¿Oigo…?

–Doscientas.

Bella se detuvo y se volvió hacia la voz. Era Edward. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se preguntó para qué diablos quería él un vestido como ése.

–Doscientas. ¿Alguien…?

–Trescientas –pujó una mujer con una estola de armiño. Edward no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

–Quinientas –dijo esa voz grave y sexy como un fuego de leña.

Y así siguió el asunto. Cada vez que alguien pujaba, Edward subía la oferta. Ella dejó de mirar a los demás pujadores y, ruborizada, se centró sólo en él. Edward lucía una sonrisa secreta, compartida, "su sonrisa". La sonrisa que los vinculaba de tal manera que el resto de la sala pareció desvanecerse.

Bella se dijo que tenía que acordarse de respirar. Pero el modo en que Edward la miraba parecía estar oprimiéndole los pulmones.

«Está pujando por tu vestido. Por ti», pensó. De inmediato, se tachó de estúpida. Eso implicaría… demasiadas cosas imposibles. «Pero mira la calidez de sus ojos, su sonrisa…».

Supo que no se equivocaba cuando aceptó una oferta de mil libras de la pujadora inicial y se oyó un suspiro contenido por toda la sala. Edward sonrió y ella supo que volvería a pujar.

Y siguió haciéndolo. Pero Edward no era un hombre paciente y su rostro empezó a tensarse de irritación cada vez que lo superaban. Cuando alcanzaron las mil ochocientas libras, se hartó.

–Diez mil –dijo, con voz tersa y controlada. Nadie lo desafió. Estaban demasiado asombrados, murmurando por su empeño. El vestido era suyo.

Ella era suya.

* * *

><p>Mientras la multitud se dispersaba en busca de cócteles, antes del inicio del baile, ella se quedó en el escenario y él en su asiento. Se sonreían.<p>

Ella volvería a lucir ese vestido. Pronto. No sabía cuándo ni dónde, pero sí que Edward estaría a su lado.

Edward se encontró en medio de un grupo de hombres de negocios que, entre bromas, se congratulaban por haber invertido en su empresa. Él escuchaba a medias, buscando un vestido verde en el inmenso atrio.

No la había visto desde el final del paso de modelos. Estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando Rosalie la llamó de entre bastidores para algo urgente. Ella le había ofrecido una sonrisa de disculpa y había desaparecido.

En cuando pudo, se excusó y fue en su busca. Ése era el problema de ser el hombre del momento: todo el mundo quería estrechar su mano, darle una palmada en la espalda o comentar su puja de diez mil libras. Fue hacia el borde de la pista de baile, escudriñando entre la multitud. Por fin la vio, hablaba con la mujer que había pujado por el vestido y perdido. Parecía descontenta y le estaba poniendo algo a Bella en la mano.

Edward intentó llegar hasta ella pero, fuera por donde fuera, la gente se interponía en su camino, obligándolo a zigzaguear. Cuando consiguió rodear a un obstinado grupo de bailarines, Bella había desaparecido. Maldijo para sí. El desfile había acabado hacía una hora y eran ya las once. Necesitaba encontrarla antes de que acabara la fiesta.

Un hombre fornido, con chaqueta blanca, chocó contra él y empezó a farfullar disculpas. Edward percibió que había alguien a su espalda, esperándolo. Su instinto le dijo que era una mujer. Se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Bella se detuvo en seco y la falda revoloteó alrededor de sus tobillos antes de asentarse.<p>

Allí estaba él, a unos seis metros de distancia. Observó cómo se daba la vuelta y, sin verla, se enfrentaba a la mujer más deslumbrante que ella había visto en su vida. Era la definición del glamour. Rubia, alta, con una figura imponente. Era, en resumen, todo lo que ella no era. Su pose indicaba que se sentía con derecho a obtener cuanto su corazón deseara. Llevaba una exquisita reproducción del vestido rosa que Marilyn había lucido en _Cómo casarse con un millonario_.

La rubia puso la mano en el brazo de Edward y la bajó hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Le susurró algo al oído. Él estaba de espaldas a Bella, así que no pudo ver su expresión. Pero se inclinó hacia ella y le devolvió el susurro. Pensar en sus labios tan cerca de otra mujer, en su aliento cosquilleándole la oreja, hizo que a Bella se le encogiera el estómago de celos.

El camino se despejó. Podía acercarse, darle un golpecito en el hombro, sonreír y… no lo hizo.

Dejó pasar su oportunidad y Edward y la rubia desparecieron entre la gente. Había sido una estúpida, pero no quería ponerse al lado de esa fantasía en rosa. No quería que Edward hiciera comparaciones. Ella saldría perdiendo, nunca había sido la primera opción de nadie.

Lo vería después, cuando estuviera solo. Tal vez entonces podría comprobar si sus ojos seguían mirándola con calidez. Giró y se fue en dirección opuesta, mientras su euforia se desinflaba como un globo viejo. Parecía que ese «después» no llegaría nunca.

Bella estuvo ocupada la siguiente media hora. En el bar se estaban quedando sin hielo, alguien se había torcido el tobillo bailando el fox trot y hubo que sacar el botiquín, había que colgar y etiquetar las prendas subastadas para entregarlas a sus propietarios. Bella, como organizadora del evento, tenía que ocuparse de esas cosas o, al menos, encargarse de delegar.

A las once cuarenta seguía sin haber visto a Edward. Tenía la horrible sensación de que, si no lo encontraba esa noche, la cálida sonrisa se borraría de sus ojos y no volvería. A su alrededor, la gente bailaba. Algunos tan bien como Fred y Ginger, otros siguiendo a duras penas el ritmo de la música.

Contempló a una pareja tan acaramelada que no se podía decir que bailaran. Se mecían uno contra otro. Él rodeaba su cintura con una mano; ella tenía una de las suyas en su nuca. Las otras dos manos estaban unidas y apoyadas en el pecho de él. Se miraban a los ojos. Él besó su nariz. Ella suspiró y apoyó la frente en la suya.

«Un baile», pensó Bella, «Es lo único que quiero. Un baile». No era mucho pedir después de todo lo que había trabajado.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba bailando con alguien. Lentamente. Se le paró el corazón un segundo, pero volvió a latir cuando él giró y vio que su pareja era una mujer mayor, de pelo plateado, en el que lucía una cinta con una pluma negra, estilo años veinte. Edward le sonreía con indulgencia.

Puso rumbo hacia él, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente para que la oyera decir su nombre, la rubia se materializó ante sus ojos y le robó a Edward a la mujer de pelo plateado. Edward miró por encima del hombro de la rubia y sus ojos se encontraron. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. «Perdona. Estaré contigo enseguida…», decía.

Bella soltó el aire de golpe. Había habido calidez en su sonrisa y supo que en cuanto acabara la canción se excusaría e iría a buscarla.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió el deseo de ir a retocarse el maquillaje. Sabía que había un cuarto de baño al otro lado de una puerta cercana, uno cuya existencia desconocerían la mayoría de los invitados. Estaría tranquilo y fresco; allí podría recomponerse antes de que Edward la buscara. Fue allí.

* * *

><p>Cuando estuvo ante el espejo comprendió que, aunque se le hubiera corrido el carmín, no habría podido hacer nada al respecto. La barra de labios que le había prestado Rosalie estaba en su bolso, y su bolso, en el despacho de Edward. Pero no había por qué preocuparse. El carmín estaba a la altura de su campaña publicitaria, parecía tatuado en sus labios. Tardaría mucho en librarse de él.<p>

La puerta crujió y Bella se enderezó instintivamente. No quería que la vieran con la nariz pegada al espejo. Se pasó los dedos por el flequillo ondulado que le caía sobre un ojo antes de mirar de soslayo a la persona, la mujer, que había entrado. Era ella.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, no quería compartir un espacio cerrado con la rubia de Edward, pero ella, con una mano en la cadera, bloqueó la salida y la miró de arriba abajo con cierto desdén.

–Discúlpame –dijo Bella, intentando rodearla.

Pero Rubiales no se movió. Se lamió los labios y esbozó una sonrisa lenta y depredadora.

–Creo que tenemos que hablar, querida.

La palabra «querida» sonó malvada en sus labios, a pesar de que su voz encajaba con su aspecto frío, culto y elegante. Bella no iba a darle ventaja mostrando su irritación.

–¿Hablar de qué? ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

–Creo que sabes qué tema tenemos en común –soltó una risa grave y sedosa–. Soy Jessica –alzó las cejas, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

Bella no tenía ninguna que darle. No tenía ni idea de quién era Jessica, sólo la había visto enroscarse alrededor de Edward como una…

–Jessica Stanley-Jones –añadió la mujer, como si eso lo aclarara todo. Bella se limitó a mirarla– Edward y yo… llevamos meses viéndonos. Estamos muy unidos, ya me entiendes.

–¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –a Bella se le había revuelto el estómago.

Volvió a reírse. Seguramente esa risa volvía locos a los hombres, pero a Bella le sonaba peor que unas uñas arañando una pizarra.

–Vamos, vamos. No te hagas la ingenua, querida. Las dos somos mujeres –miró el pecho de Bella y luego su rostro–. Podemos ser francas.

Bella pensó que Jessica Satanley-Jones podía ser tan franca como quisiera. Pero no pensaba devolverle el favor.

–Es un hombre muy atractivo, estoy segura de que lo has notado… Bella se sonrojó y su ira por la reacción involuntaria acrecentó su rubor. Jessica sonrió.

–Lo utiliza para conseguir lo que quiere. Cerrar un trato, aplastar a sus competidores o conseguir que alguien trabaje duro en sus proyectos –miró hacia el atrio con ironía–. Pero nunca se involucra. Siempre avanza, buscando la elusiva mujer perfecta. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Bella se obligó a inspirar con fuerza, aunque sentía una horrible opresión en los pulmones.

–Ay, pobre niña –la miró con falsa piedad.

¿Niña? la señorita Stanley-Jones sólo debía de ser un año o dos mayor que ella. Bella se hartó. No iba a escuchar más tonterías.

Le costaba creer que Edward tuviera relación con alguien así. Pero el lenguaje corporal que había visto en la pista de baile confirmaba que Jessica decía la verdad. Había una historia entre Edward y ella. Sólo quedaba por dilucidar si era algo más que historia antigua.

Cuando Dave, del mercado, se había enterado de para quién trabajaba _El ropero de Rosalie_, se había dedicado a enviarle a Bella multitud de mensajes con la información sobre Edward que encontraba en Internet. Artículos de revistas de negocios y también cotilleos de la prensa rosa. En cada foto estaba con una mujer distinta, a cual más deslumbrante. Era obvio que a Edward le gustaba regalarse la vista; Bella, a pesar de su disfraz actual, no cumplía el requisito.

No quería creer que fuera tan frívolo, pero no podía ignorar los hechos. Tenía empuje, pero se sentía herido por dentro. Tras sus revelaciones la noche de la cena, lo creía muy capaz de hacer las cosas de las que Jessica lo acusaba, pero entendía el porqué. Resultaba patético que eso le hiciera anhelar paliar su dolor. Deseó poder endurecerse y alejarse de él sin mirar atrás.

Jessica había estado observándola y una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios.

–Gracias por la información, Jessica –Bella se se irguió, orgullosa–. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy.

Esa vez Jessica se movió para que pasara; Bella se alegró de su pequeña victoria. No había permitido que Jessica Stanley-Jones la viera derrumbarse. Mientras iba hacia la puerta notó que sus ojos le taladraban la espalda. Giraba el pomo cuando Jessica lanzó el último dardo.

–Es un vestido precioso.

Bella abrió la puerta. No tenía más que decir.

–Estoy deseando poder lucirlo –añadió Jessica.

«Sal. No reacciones. Sigue andando», se dijo Bella. Pero la curiosidad la venció. Miró por encima del hombro. Jessica caminaba hacia ella con expresión venenosa.

–Eso es, querida. Lo compró para mí. ¿No me viste sentada a su lado, animándolo?

Bella gimió. Había estado demasiado ocupada mirando a Edward y dirigiendo la subasta para procesar otros detalles, pero, de repente, la imagen se formó en su mente. Jessica con la mano en el antebrazo de Edward. Jessica susurrándole al oído.

–Eddi siempre ha dicho que le gusta verme vestida de verde, de esa manera voy a juego con sus ojos –entornó los ojos y se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros de Bella–. Le gusta tanto que al final prefiere verme desvestida.

Bella se sentía fatal. No sabía a qué jugaba esa mujer, pero imaginársela desnuda con Edward le daba náuseas. Y no podía desechar las imágenes que asolaban su mente, porque sin duda habían sido realidad en algún momento. Abrió la puerta y dejó a Jessica allí.

Sólo había una manera de reaccionar a la información. Bella hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Echar a correr.

* * *

><p>EL aire frío la golpeó con fuerza. La puerta de cristal esmerilado se cerró a su espalda. Maldijo para sí. Su abrigo estaba en el despacho de Edward. A pesar del frío, se habría ido sin él. Pero su bolso también estaba allí y necesitaba el teléfono para llamar a un taxi y dinero para pagarlo. Suspiró y volvió a entrar. Al menos, no tenía que pasar por el atrio. Podía subir y salir de allí sin que la vieran. No la echarían de menos, excepto quizá Rosalie, y la última vez que la había visto estaba coqueteando con un saxofonista.<p>

La subida a la tercera planta se le hizo eterna. Los tacones de plexiglás habrían anunciado su presencia a cualquiera. Pero sólo se oía su taconeo. Estaba segura de estar a solas. Por fin, los indiscretos zapatos quedaron silenciados por la alfombra del despacho de Edward. Bella, al ver el suave resplandor al otro lado de la puerta, comprendió que había olvidado apagar la luz del vestidor. Para no anunciar su presencia a los que estaban en el atrio, decidió no encender la luz general. Sólo tenía que encontrar su bolso y su abrigo.

Su bolso no estaba en la silla de metal y bandas de cuero sobre la que lo había dejado. Bella entornó los ojos; le pareció ver una sombra en el suelo. Supuso que se había escurrido entre las tiras de cuero. Se agachó y tocó el bulto. Sintió el tacto del terciopelo y agarró el bolso. Estaba estirándose cuando la puerta crujió. Llegaba alguien. Rezó por que fuera Rosalie.

Lo vio silueteado por la luz del pasillo; después se adentró en las sombras y la puerta se cerró tras él. Adivinó que la estaba mirando.

–No puedes irte aún, Bella.

No recordaba las palabras de Jessica con exactitud, pero habían hecho diana y rememoró la sensación de dolor. Venían a decir que Edward era muy agradable cuando quería conseguir algo. El baile estaba a punto de terminar, así que no entendía para qué la necesitaba. Se apretó el bolso contra el estómago. Su corazón y su cabeza tenían ideas muy distintas y necesitaba algo de tiempo para dilucidar cuál estaba mintiendo.

–Tengo que irme.

Tenía que marcharse antes de que él adivinara lo que le ocurría. Antes de darle lástima.

–No –dijo Edward con voz firme pero gentil.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos, deseó que fuera brusco y mandón, cualquier cosa menos amable. A pesar de su deseo de correr a por el abrigo, se quedó clavada en el sitio. Era como si la hubiera inmovilizado con la fuerza de sus ojos. Desvió la mirada y se sintió un poco mejor. Temblorosa, fue hacia el vestidor a por su abrigo. Todo iría bien si miraba sus zapatos, o cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

–Bella –sonó como una orden. Estiró el brazo y sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de su brazo; eso la detuvo–. No te vayas. Aún no.

Ella cometió su primer error fatal. Y cuando los errores eran fatales, bastaba con uno. Alzó la vista. Los ojos de él se habían tornado oscuros ocultaban un enigma.

–Ven –le quitó el bolso de las manos y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

Su voz sonó suave y seductora. Ella lo siguió hasta el balcón. Acabaron apoyados en la barandilla, contemplando la fiesta.

–Mira –dijo él. Ella obedeció.

Desde allí arriba, suspendidos sobre la pista de baile, la vista era pura magia. Luces y colores. Oro y plata, rojo y púrpura, turquesa y jade. Los vestidos de noche contrastaban con los esmóquines de color negro de la mayoría de los hombres. Daba la impresión de que todas las parejas se movían en armonía, creando un caleidoscopio de colores y dibujos sobre el suelo de mármol.

Había estado tan ocupada, atrapada entre cientos de detalles, que había olvidado dar un paso atrás y contemplar el resultado de su esfuerzo. El atrio estaba espléndido, todo lo que había imaginado mientras tomaba notas y hacía llamadas telefónicas había adquirido vida. Era real. Como si lo hubiera conjurado de sus sueños. Había triunfado. La velada era todo un éxito.

La música de la orquesta ascendía por encima de las cabezas de los invitados hacia el techo de cristal, donde rebotaba y daba al sonido una cualidad distante, etérea.

–Te pedí algo exclusivo. Y me has dado más que eso. Mucho más.

Era el discursito de agradecimiento: «Bien hecho, Bella. Te mereces una palmadita en la espalda. Por fin has hecho algo que ha impresionado a la gente. Buena suerte en el futuro. Ya nos veremos…».

Pero si sólo era eso no entendía por qué su mera presencia la embriagaba. Por qué tenía el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Ni por qué él había puesto la mano sobre la suya y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar.

–No te he visto bailar ni una sola vez. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Bella?

La situación no podía ser real. Tenía que ser consecuencia de la extraña sensación de cuento de hadas que se negaba a desvanecerse. Dejó que la atrajera hacia sus brazos. Carecía de la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para rechazarlo. No había bailado en toda lo noche porque sólo quería hacerlo con él. Y él había estado siempre distante, al alcance de las puntas de sus dedos, pero inalcanzable.

«Sigue siendo inalcanzable», se dijo. «No te engañes porque su brazo rodea tu cintura y su barbilla está junto a tu frente, ni por el olor limpio de su camisa de algodón; nunca será tuyo. Disfruta del momento. Sólo existirá esta noche».

Pero no iba a ser tan estúpida como para negarse el placer de ese recuerdo. Le había dado mucho más de lo que él suponía. Se lo había dado todo. Más que una fiesta, una buena idea o un desfile. Le había entregado su corazón, su alma y su aliento.

La banda inició una canción lenta y, suavemente, él empezó a bailar. Ella sentía un agridulce dolor de corazón. Podría haberse ido con el orgullo intacto si no hubiera subido allí, si él no le hubiera ofrecido una muestra de cómo podría ser la vida si los cuentos de hadas sucedieran a diario.

Por suerte, él no hacía movimientos ostentosos; no la inclinaba ni la hacía girar una y otra vez. La mantenía apretada contra sí, permitiéndole sentir su aliento en el cabello y mirar la solapa de su chaqueta, evitando sus ojos. Bella no podía negar la verdad. Estaba enamorada de Edward. Adoraba su integridad, su determinación. Adoraba verlo sorprenderse de sí mismo cada vez que soltaba una carcajada.

La canción acabó y empezó otra aún más lenta. Los movimientos de Edward se ralentizaron hasta que dejaron de bailar, limitándose a mecerse, abrazados.  
>Estar allí escuchando canciones de amor, con el rostro apoyado en su hombro, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Y acabaría pronto. Ese pensamiento cayó sobre ella como una losa. Él se apartaría, la miraría a los ojos y le daría las buenas noches. Le diría adiós.<p>

Pero fue generoso. Alargó el momento y, en vez de soltarla, sus brazos la rodearon por completo y la besó en la frente. Era él, el hombre que amaba, sus brazos eran su fortaleza, deseaba seguir allí, que el baile no terminara, que el tiempo se detuviera, podría esperar un recuerdo mágico, pero ese era demasiado intenso. Estaba segura de que, cuando lo rememorara en el futuro, no la reconfortaría. La abrasaría y la dejaría anhelante de un alivio que no podría obtener.

–¿Bella? Mírame.

Ella notó un sabor salado en los labios. No estaba segura de cuándo había empezado llorar.

–Yo… –no pudo decir más.

Supo que, si decidía salir corriendo de allí, él no la detendría. Lentamente, alzó la barbilla. Esa noche él no parecía duro, todo ángulos y planos. Parecía desgarrado, casi triste. En sus ojos había una suavidad que no había visto antes. La sensación de conexión zumbó entre ellos y fue subiendo de nivel hasta resonar en sus oídos, hasta que la única manera de soportarla fue acercarse más y más y más…

El primer beso no fue más que un roce de labios, una promesa. Un contacto tan puro y dulce que Bella olvidó todos sus reparos. Subió las manos por sus brazos, hasta su cuello, y lo atrajo. Lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nunca había sentido esa abrumadora necesidad de tocar y saborear a un hombre. No habría podido detenerse aunque quisiera. Los labios de Edward recorrieron su cuello y sus clavículas. Con las manos firmes en su cintura, empezó a mover los dedos contra el satén del vestido, creando una deliciosa fricción.

Nunca había sido así con nadie. Con Edward se olvidaba de planificar cada movimiento de sus manos y sus labios. Se olvidaba de pensar en cómo hacerlo mejor, de preocuparse por no ser lo bastante sexy o experimentada. Con Edward se disolvía en el momento, perdía el sentido de sí misma y lo reencontraba en cada roce de sus labios, en cada caricia de sus manos.

El hombre al que abrazaba siempre estaba seguro de sí mismo y de lo que hacía, todas sus decisiones eran correctas; sentir que la apretaba contra él, oírlo murmurar su nombre e intuir que estaba tan entregado como ella la llenó de júbilo. Edward la deseaba. Con tanta intensidad que casi la asustaba. Y ella amaba a ese hombre. Estaba viviendo su sueño. Excepto que en su sueño él no se limitaba a desearla, no se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento. _En su sueño él la amaba también._

Pero un milagro ya era suficiente. No se había dado cuenta de que Edward compartía su intensa atracción hasta esa noche. Eso debería ser suficiente. Pedirle que además la amara… Sería portarse como una tonta. Puso las manos en la parte superior de sus brazos y se apartó un poco. No lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos, pero sí como para hablar y no ceder a su magnética atracción y besarlo otra vez.

–¿Edward, qué estamos haciendo?

Edward, más cómodo con las acciones que con las palabras, deslizó las manos por su espalda y dejó que descansaran en la curva de sus caderas. Bella sintió la tentación de callarse, cerrar los ojos y dejar de hacer preguntas difíciles. Preguntas cuya respuesta no estaba segura de querer oír, porque eso rompería el hechizo.

Sabía que él no iba a volver con Jessica Stanley-loquefuera. Edward no estaría con ella en el balcón, besándola como la había besado, si aún tuviera una relación con Jessica. No era de esa clase de hombres. Pero no estaba segura de que fuera un hombre que pudiera darle lo que quería. Se encerraba en sí mismo y convertía su ira en energía para seguir adelante. No sabía si tendría el valor de bajar su escudo protector y entregarse por completo a alguien. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con menos que un Edward completo. Ya era hora de ser la primera opción para alguien, en vez de segundo plato.

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god! Sorry, pero es intrigante verdad, la historia tiene un final feliz, no se preocupen...<br>Un comentario , y les prometo un adelanto... Saluditos ª.ª**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de otra gran escritora... **

**Gracias chicas por seguir esta historia... y a todas las chicas que comentan:  
>,dukesisa,umee-chan,sele-chan,,elle cullen, eviita cullen, ExodoOo,rupelsinki y bere-cullen. Besos chicas...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**8**

Algo inquietaba a Bella. Lo notaba. Si contara con la famosa intuición femenina, podría descubrir qué estaba arrugando su frente y tensando su boca. No le gustaba que apretara los labios, endurecía sus rasgos. Y preferiría que utilizara esos labios para besarlo de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que no iba a gustarle lo que ella iba a decir.

Tal vez podría convencerla para que suavizara su expresión y utilizara sus labios para algo mucho más placentero. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría evitar la conversación. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría conseguir que se hundiera contra él, acariciara su piel y suspirara de deseo. Y no le haría falta decir una palabra.

Subió las manos desde la curva de las caderas y rodeó su cintura con ellas. Era tan delgada que sus manos casi se rozaban; eso le hizo sentirse más grande y fuerte. Parecía diminuta y delicada entre sus manos, sin embargo su respuesta a él había sido todo menos delicada. De hecho, le había dejado sin aire.

Otras mujeres intentaban ser sexys cuando estaban con él. Creían que si querían salir con un millonario soltero tenían que impresionarlo para mantenerlo interesado. Y tenía que admitir que esperaba eso de ellas. Quería que fueran las mujeres de fantasía que ambos pretendían que eran. Incluso las mujeres como Jessica. No quería conocer ni que lo conocieran. No quería intimar para no mostrar cómo era en realidad, para no exponerse y volverse vulnerable. Las relaciones temporales eran la solución perfecta. Pasaba a la chica siguiente, diciéndose que estaba buscando el tesoro al final del arco iris, cuando en realidad estaba huyendo, escapando.

Pero con Bella era distinto. Ella no utilizaba trucos. Eso era lo que la hacía tan maravillosa y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Era sensual y sexy porque cada roce y cada beso era sincero, como si estuviera desnudando su alma ante él. La palabra «desnudando» en asociación con Bella hizo que su temperatura se disparara. Se imaginó bajándole los tirantes de los hombros y observando el bonito vestido caer al suelo.

Ella lo miraba y, bajo la expresión cautelosa de sus ojos vio un ardor y un deseo equivalentes a los suyos. No necesitó más para inclinar la cabeza y darle un beso apasionado. Bella respondió un segundo después, como si hubiera intentado resistirse sin éxito. Eso lo excitó aún más.

Bella le había preguntado qué estaban haciendo. Él lo sabía muy bien. Sabía lo que quería. En su mente, la escena concluía con Bella y él tumbados en largo sofá de cuero, y el seductor vestido esmeralda en el suelo. Siguió besándola para borrar la mirada de preocupación de sus ojos, acariciándola hasta que consiguió introducir las manos bajo los sedosos tirantes. Entonces la condujo suavemente hacia el interior del despacho.

Él no era un hombre que presionara en situaciones como ésa. En realidad, nunca le había hecho falta hacerlo. Pero lo que preocupaba a Bella y que él había intentado alejar resurgió con toda su fuerza y él supo no se iría hasta que se ocuparan de ello. Lentamente, sacó las manos de debajo de los tirantes y apartó sus labios de los de Bella. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y esperó.

Se trataba de hacer lo que Bella quisiera. «Hacer lo que Bella quisiera». La frase resonó en su mente. Comprendió que, hasta ese momento, había sido horriblemente superficial. Todas sus relaciones con mujeres se habían centrado en lo que él quería. No las hería ni dominaba, siempre había tratado bien a las mujeres de su vida. Pero sólo porque le había convenido. Había salido con ellas para reforzar su estatus, pera demostrar al resto de la población masculina que podía tener aquello con lo que ellos sólo podían soñar. Esa noche le había dado un vuelco a todo eso.

Primero James, al demostrarle que sus relaciones eran menos que una mala imitación del vínculo que compartía con su esposa. Y después Bella, la dulce y encantadora Bella, lo había vuelto del revés con su honestidad y su frágil poder. Así que, en vez de intentar persuadirla, dio un paso atrás, para darle espacio.

–¿Bella? Cuéntamelo.

Había intuido, no sabía cómo, que tenía que iniciar la conversación él. Lo de ser abierto era algo nuevo y desconocido, tendría que ir tanteando el camino a seguir. El dolor que vio en sus ojos lo asustó. Debió de notársele, porque la expresión de ella se endureció.

–No puedo tener una aventura contigo, Edward. Sabes que puedes conseguir que me quede, pero te suplico que me dejes ir. Deja que me vaya. No soy una de tus mujeres perfectas –soltó una risita seca y movió la cabeza–. ¡No sabría ni por dónde empezar a serlo!

Después lo sorprendió yendo hacia él y deslizando los dedos por su corbata. Cuando llegó a la punta, le dio la vuelta y abrió la costura un poco, revelando un colorido forro.

–Aquí está –murmuró Bella–. La otra noche olvidé decírtelo…

Las manchas de color del forro adquirieron sentido. No era un dibujo abstracto, sino una foto. De una mujer estilo Betty Grable, con el pelo rizado, labios rojo escarlata y una diminuta blusa blanca. Le guiñaba un ojo.

–Ésta es la clase de mujer que necesitas. Siempre lista, siempre glamurosa, sin días malos. ¿A quién le importa que no sea real? nunca exigirá nada, nunca pedirá un trocito de tu alma. Siempre será tu mujer perfecta.

Soltó la corbata y la colocó en su sitio.

–Este tipo de corbatas son ejemplares de colección, ¿sabes? Si alguna vez decides deshacerte de ella, conseguirás un buen precio –le sonrió, aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. _El Ropero de Rosalie_ la pagaría bien.

–Yo no quiero que tú seas como… –agarró una de sus manos.

–¡Por favor, Edward! –ella se soltó y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Él se odió por haberlas provocado, por no ser lo bastante hombre para que ella se quedara.

–Tengo que irme a casa –musitó Bella.

–Puedes usar mi coche. Está…

–Sólo necesito mi bolso y mi abrigo.

Él fue por el abrigo mientras ella recogía el bolso del escritorio. Antes de salir, Bella se dio la vuelta y susurró una última frase.

–Gracias… por no hacer que me quede.

Edward se quedó un largo rato mirando la puerta. Deseaba seguirla, explicarse. Pero eso sería lo peor que podía hacer. Dio la vuelta a la corbata y estudió a la mujer que ocultaba. ¡Eso no era lo que él quería!

Estaba harto de mujeres falsas de dos dimensiones. Quería a alguien que le hiciera sentirse vivo, alguien que le hiciera sentir, sin más. Alguien como Bella. Exactamente igual. No podía culparla por no haber captado que había cambiado, él mismo acababa de darse cuenta. Pero tenía que intentar hacérselo ver…

Pensó en Bella volviendo a casa sola y llorosa. Pensó en la limusina que había fuera, lista para llevarlo donde él quisiera. Ella le había pedido que la dejara marcharse, pero no había dicho que no la siguiera. Necesitaba otra oportunidad. Tenía mucho que ofrecerle a una mujer. E iba a ofrecérselo todo a Bella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella salió del despacho de Edward, el baile estaba a punto de concluir. Seguía sonando música, pero provenía de los altavoces. Habían contratado a la orquesta hasta medianoche y ya estaban recogiendo. Sólo quedaban unas docenas de personas en el atrio. Algunos seguían bailando, la mayoría charlaba y, minuto a minuto, pequeños grupos iban hacia la salida.<p>

Fue hacia la parte de atrás del escenario. Todo estaba tranquilo. Las barras de ropa estaban vacías, todo estaba empaquetado y sólo se oía ruido en un rincón. Era Rosalie, sentada en una de las maletas antiguas, de cuero azul cielo y remates de cromo, en las que habían llevado las prendas. Intentaba cerrarla, con la ayuda de sus curvas y la fuerza de la gravedad. Alzó la cabeza y la vio.

–Bella, échame una mano, ¿quieres? no puedo cerrarla.

Bella se dejó caer en la maleta de golpe. Funcionó, porque Rosalie se inclinó y encajó lo cierres. Después sonrió a Bella.

–Ahora, siempre que no decida abrirse de golpe antes de que suba al taxi, estoy lista.

–¿Sigue en pie la oferta de compartir taxi? –suspiró Bella.

–Claro que sí –Rosalie arqueó una ceja.

Bella soltó un suspiro aún mayor y Rosalie le echó un brazo por los hombros y apretó.

–Eh, vamos. ¡Nos ha ido genial! Sólo estás sufriendo el bajón después de tanta adrenalina. Vete a casa, tómate un chocolate caliente que te suba el azúcar y estarás de maravilla.

Eso debía de ser, depresión «post-adrenalínica». No tenía nada que ver con haberse alejado del hombre al que amaba. Bien. Entonces estaría bien por la mañana.

Pero sabía que no lo estaría.

El amor no era el cómodo sillón que siempre había imaginado. No era seguro, cálido y mullido. Daba miedo, hacía daño y era excitante. No se parecía nada a la versión descafeinada que había infligido a los hombres de su vida.

Se preguntó si eso era lo que sentía Jacob al mirar a Leah: algo que provocaba temblores, aceleraba el corazón y freía el cerebro. Por fin entendía por qué se había marchado. Por qué tenía que hacer lo posible para encontrar a alguien que le hiciera sentirse así, y que sintiera lo mismo por él. Le deseó buena suerte, de corazón.

–El taxi llegará en cinco minutos. Será mejor que salgamos –Rosalie agarró su mano y tiró de ella.

Bella se limitó a asentir. Miró la maleta.

–¿No tendría que estar con todo lo demás, en la furgoneta de Dodgy Dave?

–¿Estás loca? Toda la bisutería esta ahí, envuelta en pañuelos y una capa de armiño. ¡no voy a dejar que Dave le ponga las manos encima!

Tenía sentido.

Salieron del edificio y subieron al taxi. Bella, atontada, no habló en todo el trayecto. Había hecho lo correcto. Huir a tiempo.

Si hubiera sido débil y se hubiera rendido a Edward, habría acabado hecha un auténtico desastre, con el corazón roto en pedazos e inutilizado. Eso no significaba que no le doliera un montón. Pero cuando encontrara a alguien que la considerase la mujer de sus sueños, le quedaría corazón con el que devolverle el amor. Esperaba que se hubiera recuperado para entonces. Al menos, tendría su nuevo negocio en el que concentrarse.

Por lo que decía Rosalie, habían recibido una marea de peticiones de ropa del mismo estilo, de clientes potenciales muy ricos. Incluso se estaba planteando alquilar la tienda en un barrio mejor que el que tenían en mente.

Rosalie vivía más cerca, así que el taxi la dejó a ella antes. Bella sintió alivio cuando ella y su maleta azul desaparecieron. Por fin podía dejar la sonrisa falsa y derrumbarse en el asiento.

«Es hora de volver a la vida real, Bella. El baile ha sido un éxito. _El ropero de Rosalie_ va a despegar. Tienes el mundo a tus pies».

Pensando en pies, miró sus zapatos de plexiglás. Seguían siendo tan fabulosos como siempre, pero los dos seguían allí. No era Cenicienta. Todo había sido un juego de luces, espejos y humo. Volvía al mundo real y a convertirse en calabaza. Bajo del taxi y se dirigió a las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, hasta entonces habían durado sus zapatos, el tacón de uno de ellos se había despegado, su noche no podía ser peor. Ahora, si era cenicienta pero no tenía el valor para dejar allí su zapato, no estaría el príncipe azul para recogerlo.

* * *

><p>La limosina no tuvo problemas para seguir al taxi de Bella. Edward tamborileó con los dedos en el reposabrazos cuando el taxi se detuvo y ella bajó. Se fijó atentamente y en cuanto estuvo seguro de qué la puerta se había abierto y cerrado, bajó de la limusina y llamó.<p>

No abrió Bella, sino un tipo bajo con una camiseta manchada de curry. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando preguntó por Bella, a pesar de que era la una y media de la mañana.

–Será mejor que entres –abrió la puerta de par en par–. No sabemos qué hacer con ella.

Edward siguió al tipo a una sala dominada por una enorme televisión de pantalla plana y suficiente equipo audiovisual de alta tecnología para hacer feliz a cualquier loco de los videojuegos. En la pantalla se veía un juego en pausa; un monstruo de dientes largos y afilados estaba parado en el aire, a punto de caer sobre un dragón sanguinolento. Por la alfombra se veían restos de comida india y latas de cerveza vacías. En mitad de ese desastre estaba Bella, con su traje de noche, guapísima y sollozando desconsolada.

Fue hacia ella, se agachó y le agarró las manos. Ella ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado triste para sorprenderse al verlo. Alzó un zapato.

–He roto mi zapato –dijo y empezó a llorar con más fuerza–. Mi precioso zapato…

A Edward le sentó un poco mal. Tal vez su ego masculino fuera excesivo, porque había pensado, incluso había tenido la esperanza, de que estuviera llorando por él.

Agarró el zapato. El tacón transparente estaba colgando. Desconcertado, miró a Bella.

Sabía que a las chicas les gustaban los zapatos pero, ¿tanto? ni siquiera había sospechado que Bella fuera de esa clase de chicas. En las últimas dos semanas había descubierto muchas cosas insospechadas sobre ella: era divertida y tenaz, rebosante de recursos y determinación.

–Sólo son unos zapatos –dijo, sentándose a su lado–. Puedes comprarte otro par.

–¡No, no quiero otro par! –Bella lo miró como si la hubiera insultado–. Quiero éste. Pero uno está roto y no sé cómo arreglarlo y no podré volver a usarlos –hizo una pausa y se sorbió la nariz–. Y nunca encontraré un par igual. ¡Puede que nunca encuentre otros zapatos! pasaré sin zapatos el resto de mi vida. ¡Vieja, sola y… y sin zapatos!

Edward la miró. Odiaba verla así. Si pudiera revolvería el mundo entero para entregarle lo que quería y dárselo en una bandeja de plata. Con gentileza, le quitó el otro zapato de la mano y puso los dos en el suelo, evitando un contenedor de aluminio con salsa de curry.

Si Bella quería esos zapatos, y no otros, haría que los reparasen costara lo que costara. Y si no tenían arreglo, encontraría unos similares.

Tomó aire y deseó que el universo tuviera ánimo de conceder deseos esa noche. Quería convencer a Bella de que le diera una oportunidad, de que se aviniera a explorar lo que había entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera.

–Bella, yo me ocuparé de los zapatos. Cualquier cosa que quieras, la conseguiré para ti.

Ella lo miró, buscando la verdad en sus ojos.

–Lo que quiero saber es qué quieres tú, Edward ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una pregunta sencilla a la que no podía dar respuesta. En parte porque no sabía cómo expresarla con palabras y en parte porque no sabía si era lo bastante valiente para hacerlo, si supiera cómo. Optó por pedir algo concreto.

–Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. No quiero que… esto… acabe –por fin se había cansado de las relaciones temporales.

–¿Por qué? –sus ojos se nublaron con una mezcla de suspicacia y sorpresa–. ¿Por qué yo?

«Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Porque me encanta estar contigo. Porque tengo la sensación de que, si no vuelvo a verte, algo dentro de mí se arrugará y secará».

Las palabras le sonaron a diálogo de película romántica mala. Edward fue incapaz de decirlas, aunque fueran verdad. Agarró una de sus manos.

–Porque mereces que te traten como a una princesa –dijo. Eso estaba mejor, a las mujeres siempre les gustaba oír esa clase de cosas.

Sin embargo, Bella apartó la mano y alzó la barbilla con determinación.

–No soy una princesa y nunca lo seré. No te engañes –afirmó.

Una nube de frustración invadió la mente de Edward. Se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan testaruda, tan ridícula. Parecía no saber lo dulce, divertida y lista que era. Le habría gustado encontrar a la persona que le había dicho lo contrario y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, y seguidamente los dientes.

Ella se levantó y se alejó. Ya en el rincón se volvió hacia él con una mano en la cadera.

–¿Querías a Jessica?

Edward se tensó, preguntándose qué tenía que ver Jessica con él y con Bella. Tal vez Jessica le hubiera dicho algo. Conociendo a la «querida» Jessica, habría sacado las garras si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Tenía que aclarar las cosas.

–No, no la quería.

De hecho, al final ni siquiera le había gustado. Tras cuatro meses de salir con ella a ratos, ni siquiera la había conocido. Jessica también alzaba una coraza de sensualidad que nada podía atravesar. Y eso nunca lo había molestado. Tal vez fuera tan cobarde como él. Se preguntó cómo sería detrás de su fachada de chica entregada a las fiestas y a la diversión. No tenía ningún interés romántico por ello, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que bajo la superficie había mucho más de lo que se había molestado en buscar.

–En realidad, ni siquiera la conocía bien –añadió.

Había esperado que eso tranquilizara a Bella, sin embargo, ella arrugó la frente aún más.

–Entonces, ¿qué te llevó a salir con ella para empezar? Creo que es una pregunta obvia…

Edward desvió la mirada hacia la televisión. El monstruo seguía parado en el aire y, el dragón, debajo. No quería abrirse y hablar de eso. En retrospectiva, su comportamiento le parecía patético. Bella pensaría mal de él si le decía la verdad: que tenía miedo, que a pesar de su poder seguía siendo un cobarde. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al comprenderlo.

Pero ella lo despediría si no decía algo, así que tenía que intentar que no sonara demasiado mal. No podría soportarlo si ella lo miraba con desagrado, si cambiaba de opinión sobre él.

–Es difícil de explicar…

Intentó aclarar que no había sido algo tan cínico como parecía. No había estado enamorado de las mujeres con las que salía, pero sí deslumbrado por ellas. Pero el resplandor de perfección que lo atraía al principio nunca duraba. Cuando empezaba a perder el interés, otra mujer llamaba su atención y el ciclo se repetía.

Mientras hablaba sintió que se vaciaba por dentro. Una sensación horrible, porque después una gélida corriente de miedo rellenaba el hueco.

–No era algo calculado. Sólo…

–Sólo estabas haciendo honor a tu apodo.

–¿Qué? –la miró desconcertado.

–No me digas que no sabes como te llaman en las Revistas de Corazon? Edward "Hunter". Edward «cazador». Es obvio que te gusta la emoción de la caza –miró al suelo–. Pero no te gusta tanto conservar a la presa. Siempre pasas a la siguiente, más grande y mejor…

Hasta ese momento, él siempre había creído que ese aspecto de su personalidad era positivo; era la razón de su desmedido y rápido éxito. Pero tal y como lo decía Bella… Sonaba triste, desesperanzada. Se levantó y fue hacia ella.

–Nada de eso importa ya –se le tensó el estómago–. No quiero a Jessica. No quiero a nadie como ella. Te quiero a ti.

–Esto no es real –dijo ella–. Es por la fiesta, una descarga de adrenalina, es momentáneo…

Él no entendía que dijera que no era real. El ambiente pulsaba de autenticidad. Bella tenía que sentirlo, máxime cuando él empezaba a ver las cosas claras por primera vez en su vida.

–Y no puedo hacerlo si va a limitarse a algo momentáneo –lo miró con expresión seria–. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?.-Él asintió.

Tampoco quería algo momentáneo. Pero lo que eso implicaba hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza y le revolvía el estómago de miedo. Lo opuesto a temporal era permanente, y él nunca se había planteado un «para siempre» con nadie. No sabía si podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

–Creo… creo que hay algo entre nosotros, Edward. Pero no estoy segura de que pueda durar –asintió, más para sí que para él–. Y yo quiero algo duradero, a largo plazo.

Él deseó decir que quería lo mismo, pero tras lo que acababa de contarle sobre sus anteriores relaciones, sonaría vacío, hueco. Empezaba a desesperarse. Y cuando Edward se encontraba en situaciones difíciles, recurría a técnicas que había utilizado con éxito en el pasado.

Quería hablarle de la vida que tendría con él, de la vida que ella se merecía. Sólo los mejores restaurantes. Ropa de alta costura, nada de segunda mano para ella; sería la primera en lucir las prendas que se subastarían como «de época» en el futuro. Pero no dijo nada de eso, consciente de que equivaldría a cavar su propia tumba.

Ella parecía abatida, resignada.

–Una noche, es lo único que pido –dijo. Para empezar. Cuando la deslumbrara con el más puro estilo Edward Cullen, ella cambiaría de opinión. Tenía que hacerlo.

–No quiero sólo una noche, Edward.

Se quedó callada un buen rato, como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo misma. Luego fue hacia la puerta de la sala y la abrió.

Él volvió a encontrarse en la situación de querer discutir, pero carente de argumentos. No sabía si estaba preparado para algo permanente, pero deseaba estarlo. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

–Espera ahí –dijo ella. Desapareció escaleras arriba y volvió poco después. Llevaba un pijama de franela y el vestido verde en los brazos. Se lo ofreció. Las lágrimas, al igual que el maquillaje, habían desaparecido. Tenía el rostro rosado y algo hinchado. Edward deseó besarla.

–Quería darte esto antes de que te fueras –le dijo–. Es tu vestido.

–Pero lo compré para ti.

Ella se tomó un momento para pensar. Edward lo supo por cómo se arrugaba su frente y miraba el suelo. Después alzó la cabeza y lo miró como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

–Sé que lo hiciste –se lo ofreció–. Pero no soy yo en realidad. La mujer que lució este vestido no es la Bella real –señaló el pijama de franela–. Ésta es la Bella real. Y no encaja en tu mundo. Lo verás más claro por la mañana –añadió–. Entonces estarás más despejado.

Él sabía que cuanto más insistiera, más se resistiría. Sin duda había infravalorado su determinación. Era dura como el diamante. Aceptó el vestido. Ella recogió los zapatos y los puso encima, en sus brazos.

–Ahora, por favor, vete, Edward –susurró, sin mirarlo–. Te lo suplico. Vete.

Él no podía soportar el daño que le estaba causando, así que obedeció. Pero cuando salió por la puerta dejó un trozo de sí mismo atrás. Su chófer estaba profundamente dormido y decidió no despertarlo. No tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio. Sentado en la limusina observó como, una a una, se apagaban las luces de la casa de Bella, preguntándose cuál sería la de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Se rendira tan facil Edward? Como convencera a Bella para que le crea que la ama?<strong>

**Quieren saber que pasara mañana? Dejame tu comentario,,, Bueno chicas este es el penultimo capitulo**  
><strong>La historia ya esta por terminar.<strong>

Tengo otra que acabo de terminar de leer y me gustaria compartirla con uds.

Diganme Que opinan?

_EL DESEO DE UN AMOR:_  
>Isabella Swan acepto trabajar sin que nadie supiera quien era en realidad a cambio su padre dejaria de buscarle pretendientes, ella queria encontrar<br>un hombre que la quisiera por ella misma, no por el dinero que tenía. Sin embargo a Edward Cullen, el primer hombre que se encontró al comenzar su nueva vida, lo único que le interesaba era el dinero.

La historia es muy fresca, Bella es fuera de Serie, es muy chispa y simpatica, Edward es el clasico rico snob. Pero Bella si que lo saca de sus casillas.

Les gustaria leerla?


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de otra gran escritora, yo solo la doy a conocer por fan fic, para aquellas soñadoras como yo  
>que no vemos mas que a Edward y Bella en cualquier historia...<strong>

**Gracias a todas las que leen, las que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, y a una servidora como autor favorio, que aunque repito esta historia**  
><strong>no es mia, se los agradezco.<strong>

**Alas chicas que conoci por medio de esta historia mil gracias... bere-cullen,ExodoOo,Elle cullen,Umee-chan,dukesisa,eviita cullen,Bkpattz,rumpelsinki  
>y Ana.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**9**

Bella pasó una noche horrible. Le costó dormirse y, cuando lo hizo, sus sueños fueron un caos de imágenes: vestidos de colores brillantes, kebabs y zapatos. Montones de zapatos.

Edward la había presionado demasiado la noche anterior. Y demasiado pronto. Había tenido que rechazarlo para darse tiempo y espacio para aclararse. Sabía que él creía lo que había dicho, y ella anhelaba creerlo también, pero…

La farola que había al otro extremo de la calle se apagó. Había amanecido.

Edward no era una buena apuesta. Saltaba de relación en relación y ella quería un futuro con un hombre que no estuviera siempre escrutando el horizonte en busca de algo mejor. No necesitaba a un mujeriego que se aburriera de ella. Se dijo que estaba siendo injusta. Edward no era despiadado, tenía corazón. Pero no lo creía preparado para el amor y el compromiso. Cuando le había dicho que no quería algo momentáneo había visto la duda y el miedo en su rostro. Él nunca lo habría admitido, por puro orgullo. Y mientras siguiera alimentando ese orgullo, esa necesidad de ser Edward Cullen, el soltero millonario y magnate informático, no estaría preparado. Ella nunca sería bastante para él.

Inspiró con fuerza y miró el techo. Ninguna mujer era el ser perfecto que él buscaba. Esa idea la alivió.

Se abrazó a la almohada. Su dormitorio estaba sobre la puerta principal; oyó que alguien la golpeaba con suavidad pero insistentemente.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que Tayler o Mike bajaran a abrir. Los domingos no salían de sus cubiles hasta pasado el mediodía. Pero Bella estaba harta de ser la única que hacía algo en aquella casa, así que decidió abrir la ventana y gritarle a cualquiera que fuese que se largara. Eran las ocho de la mañana del domingo, la gente civilizada estaba durmiendo o, al menos, en casa.

Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no te vas a…? –se encontró mirando el rostro de Edward. No sonreía, señalaba una gran bolsa de papel que tenía en los brazos.

–Es por la mañana y ya lo veo más claro. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. Era increíble que se hubiera tomado sus palabras de forma literal. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para discutir con él y, además, no quería hacerlo por la ventana y dar un espectáculo a los vecinos. Cerró la ventana, bajó de puntillas y abrió la puerta.

–Te he traído el desayuno –Edward le ofreció la bolsa. Olía de maravilla.

Sin mirar dentro, Bella supo que contenía cruasanes calientes y café fuerte. Justo lo que habría comprado ella. No dijo nada, sencillamente lo condujo a la cocina.

Él llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior. El traje oscuro… pero faltaba la corbata y llevaba el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado. Así estaba aún más sexy, porque no era el Edward perfecto de todos los días. Olía igual. A loción para después del afeitado y a algodón limpio. El aroma más embriagador del mundo. La asaltó el recuerdo del rato que había pasado en sus brazos, en el balcón.

Cuando Edward dejó la bolsa en la encimera y la atrajo para besarla fue incapaz de resistirse.

Fue todavía mejor de lo que recordaba. Mejor porque ya no parecía un sueño. Estaba allí, en su cocina, y seguía queriendo besarla. Deseaba tener esperanza, pero sólo pensar que llegara el día en que la mirase como había hecho Jacob la noche que la dejó echaba por tierra su optimismo.

Puso fin al beso y dio un paso atrás. Se puso las manos tras la espalda, para controlarlas.

–No veo cómo puede haber cambiado nada desde anoche –dijo–. Fue hace unas pocas horas.

Él sacó cruasanes, café y mantequilla de la bolsa y buscó platos y cuchillos.

–He estado pensando en lo que dijiste. Pero no puedes rechazarme sin darme una oportunidad. No te lo permitiré.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró. Una mirada auténtica. De repente no era Edward, el ejecutivo agresivo, sino un chico inseguro, lleno de pasión, duda e inseguridad.

Eso era injusto.

Bella podía resistirse al hombre acorazado, pero no a eso. Empezaron a arderle los ojos. Él ya tenía su corazón, ¿acaso pretendía jugar con él, probárselo para ver si encajaba con el suyo? No lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

La antigua Bella, la que había permitido que Jacob la utilizase como felpudo, habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera el hombre de su vida para complacerlo. Y sin duda, complacer a Edward le reportaría muchos beneficios. Era tentador seguirle el juego y vivir un cuento de hadas durante un tiempo. Pero la nueva y mejorada Bella, la que había surgido en las últimas dos semanas, la que se enfrentaba a él, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse a sus pies.

Tal vez porque había demasiado en juego. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por los hombres a los que había intentado convencer de que ella merecía la pena.

No se había planteado si ellos se merecían ese esfuerzo. Como una tonta, había perseguido el sueño de encontrar a un hombre a quien amar sin preguntarse si él era capaz de corresponderla.

Pero esa vez necesitaba saberlo.

No podía soportar la idea de ser el parche temporal de Edward hasta que apareciera alguien mejor. Si veía cómo su interés se desvanecía mientras ella se desvivía por él, si un día aparecía con una mueca apesadumbrada a decirle que había otra mujer, nunca se recuperaría. Se pasaría el resto de la vida torturándose con imágenes de Edward mirando a los ojos de otra mujer, acariciándola o besándola. Tenía que protegerse.

–Edward, no podemos estar juntos. Somos de mundos distintos –arguyó. Tomó aire para darse fuerzas, sabía que él estaba dispuesto a discutir.

–No seas tonta. Tu hermano estuvo a punto de casarse con Alice. Casi fuimos parientes. Tus padres siguen estando en la lista de tarjetas de navidad de mi madrastra, por Dios santo.

Bella dejó caer los hombros. Iba a tener que probar con otra táctica. Pero él demolió cada argumento, uno tras otro, hasta que se sintió atrapada, desesperada. Media hora después, cada uno seguía firme en su postura. Bella estaba agotada y Edward estaba perdiendo los nervios. De repente, Bella sintió una descarga de adrenalina y volvió a la batalla con furor.

Edward la vio ir hacia la puerta de atrás y volver de inmediato. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y él comprendió que estaba al límite. La verdad era que él también. No estaban llegando a ningún sitio.

Nunca había visto a Bella enfadada. Exasperada y nerviosa sí, pero nunca rezumando ira como en ese momento. Su plan estaba fallando. Había pretendido aplacarla, convencerla, pero cada palabra que decía sólo la endurecía más.

–Dímelo a las claras –dijo, mesándose el cabello–. Dime por qué no quieres aceptar ni siquiera una cita. No lo entiendo.

–Apuesto a que no –soltó una risa amarga–. Tengo noticias para ti, Edward Cullen. Hay cosas que no puedes comprar y yo soy una de ellas.

–Yo no quiero…

Ella agitó la mano, señalando el desayuno que aún no habían tocado.

–¿Qué es esto entonces? ¿Y qué me dices del vestido? Crees que puedes chasquear los dedos y todo el mundo caerá a tus pies. Pero yo no voy a ser tuya porque hayas decidido, de repente, que quieres que lo sea.

Él se preguntó si realmente lo veía así, o si era la desesperación la que hablaba. Estiró los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí con gentileza. La tuvo así largo rato, sintiendo su cálido aliento en el hombro. Cuando percibió que sus hombros se relajaban un poco, la apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

–Creía que me conocías, Bella –musitó.

La quietud y tristeza que siguió le hizo más daño que su tensión y sus palabras.

–Te conozco –con los ojos húmedos, alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

Las últimas defensas de Edward se derrumbaron. Se sintió tan desprotegido como el primer día que los bravucones del colegio se habían ensañado con él.

–Todo esto es nuevo para mí –dijo con voz ronca–. No sé hacerlo. Yo no suplico. ¿por qué crees que estoy en tu cocina una mañana de noviembre? te estoy suplicando una oportunidad.

Ella lo miraba apesadumbrada; una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Deseó abrazarla de nuevo.

–No puedes imaginar lo difícil que es para mí decir esto… –se mordió el labio e hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura–. Soy una chica normal y me corresponde un tipo normal. Tú siempre necesitas tener lo mejor de todo. Y no estoy segura de poder ser eso para ti. Tal vez te lo parecería un par de meses, pero después…

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo.

–Incluso si, por algún milagro, llegara a serlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez… –su voz se quebró–. Tal vez tú no seas lo mejor para mí. No creo que estés listo, Edward. No creo que puedas darme lo que necesito –las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro–. Ojalá me esté equivocando, pero no lo creo.

Él empezó a hablar, pero lo silenció de nuevo.

–Sé que estás madurando, pero a mí también me han hecho daño. No puedo arriesgarme. Para mí es todo o nada, y esta vez no cederé. No me conformaré con algo de segunda clase.

–¿Estás diciendo que yo soy de segunda? –Edward tensó la mandíbula.

Había creído que tenía mucho que ofrecer a una mujer, y le había ofrecido a Bella eso y más. Sin embargo, ella seguía diciendo que no era suficiente. Qué él no era suficiente.

–Digo lo que opino, Edward –bajó la cabeza–. Simplemente, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Él sintió la ira como una bofetada de calor que lo abrasaba. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Era lo único que podía hacer para no perder los papeles del todo. El portazo resonó por toda la casa.

Estaba pálido. Tal vez porque la ira era mejor que sentir la quemazón de las palabras de Bella. Ella no creía que fuera lo bastante bueno. Se había declarado juez y jurado y lo había sentenciado. Era injusto. Odiaba esa sensación, siempre la había odiado; era como si lo midieran con un rasero invisible y no estuviera a la altura. Durante años había conseguido evitar esa sensación. Se había asegurado de que cuanto hacía y construía sirviera para erradicarla. Y Bella le estaba diciendo que se había equivocado al hacer precisamente eso.

* * *

><p>Aunque era domingo, fue a la oficina, hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y ladró a la gente. No había mucha gente a la que ladrar, por cierto. Tuvo que ir en su busca y sólo encontró a limpiadores y proveedores del escenario, que eliminaban la última evidencia de la fiesta. Resultó poco satisfactorio. Lentamente, su cólera se apaciguó, dejándolo con una sensación de pesadez que le hizo recordar el árbol que había a un lado del campo de críquet de la escuela, al que trepaba para esconderse de Whiterdale y su banda.<p>

Bella había dado su veredicto. Pasó el resto del día dando vueltas a sus palabras. Al final, por más que le doliera, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, parcialmente.

Había estado tan ocupado creando una fachada perfecta que presentar al mundo que había olvidado que sólo era eso: una fachada. Sumido en su estupidez había dejado de prestar atención al hombre que había dentro de la coraza de hierro. Nadie lo había cuestionado, se habían dejado engañar por la fachada. Pero Bella no.

El hombre con quien se había reencontrado hacía unas semanas no había estado listo para una relación. Había sido orgulloso, arrogante y vano. Pero ella había cambiado eso. Ya no era el mismo hombre. Se preguntó qué le había hecho.

La respuesta surgió en su consciencia de repente, como cuando llevaba días intentando recordar el título de un libro, o algo así, y de pronto, sin venir al caso, destellaba en la mente.

La quería. Estaba enamorado de Bella. Cada molécula de su cuerpo vibró al pensarlo y supo que era verdad. Igual que el mundo era redondo y la montaña más alta del Reino unido era el Ben Nevis. Y al saber que la quería también supo que estaba listo para pasar con ella el resto de su vida. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Irónicamente, no estaba seguro de que Bella estuviera preparada para oírlo. Él no era el único que estaba luchando contra el miedo. «A mí también me han hecho daño», había dicho. Se preguntó quién la había herido.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba convencida de que lo que sentía por ella no duraría, así que iba a tener que demostrarle lo contrario. Y la única forma era ser paciente, dejar que pasara el tiempo y demostrarle que no había cambiado de opinión. Aunque tardara cien años en conseguirlo.<p>

La mañana siguiente, cuando Bella salió a recoger la leche, encontró una gran bolsa de papel en el escalón. Una bolsa que olía a cruasanes calientes y café recién hecho. La recogió y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Edward, sólo un coche negro que se alejaba.

En la bolsa había una nota, breve y directa.

_Tu veredicto era correcto. Pero recurriré…_

_Entre tanto, disfruta del desayuno._

_Cuando estés lista, te estaré esperando._

_Edward c._

Y críptica. Se preguntó qué quería decir con ese «recurriré».

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente encontró una bolsa idéntica en el escalón, y al siguiente… Bella empezó a odiar salir a recoger la leche. El sexto día se enfadó y dejó la bolsa fuera. Se preguntó si pretendía agotarla, o volverla loca.<p>

Si ése era el plan, estaba funcionando. Estaba enfadada con él. Muy enfadada. Estaba intentando desesperadamente sacárselo de la cabeza y él la obligaba a quererlo aún más. Eso no estaba nada bien.

Después de no recoger la bolsa durante tres días más, y amenazar a sus compañeros de piso con una muerte lenta si se atrevían a tocarla, no hubo más entregas. Ni más notas. Ni más llamadas. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto. No hubo más Edward.

Se había rendido. Tal y como ella había vaticinado. Lo odió por confirmar su predicción.

Lo odió muchísimo.

* * *

><p>ALICE entró en el despacho de su hermano y le tiró un beso con los dedos.<p>

–Esto es fabuloso –dijo, sentándose en un extremo del escritorio.

–¿Dónde diablos has estado este último mes? –gritó Edward, levantándose.

–Las Vegas… –agitó una mano con elegancia–. Acá y allá…

Edward hizo acopio de paciencia. Lo había abandonado cuando tendría que haber estado ayudándolo en un momento clave de su carrera, y aparecía sin más, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Además, se había fugado. Había estado tan preocupado que hasta se había planteado contratar a un detective privado para que la buscara. Y allí estaba, tan campante. No sabía si darle un abrazo o retorcerle el pescuezo.

La preocupación fraternal ganó la batalla al enfado. Rodeó el escritorio y la miró de arriba abajo, para comprobar su estado.

–¿Estás bien? ¿No te ocurre nada?

–De maravilla –esbozó una sonrisa radiante–. ¿No ves mi bronceado? lo conseguí en Acapulco.

Eso era típico de Alice. Él había estado preocupándose por su bienestar emocional y ella pensaba que un buen bronceado era una clara evidencia de que todo iba bien. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aunque lo volviera loco, se alegraba de tenerla allí de nuevo.

–¡Eh! ¿Estás bien, Edd? –se rió–. Pareces una condenada pitón.

–Perdona –farfulló él, soltándola. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y retrocedió.

Alice estrechó los ojos y lo contempló. A pesar de ser una cabeza loca, a veces era horriblemente perspicaz. Edward decidió despistarla, no quería un montón de preguntas sobre el baile. Eso podría conducir al tema de Bella y no estaba seguro de no delatarse.

Tras una semana y pico de café y cruasanes, había comprendido que incluso eso era presionarla, y lo había dejado. Pero no hacer nada lo estaba matando, por mucho que Bella hubiera dejado claro que necesitaba espacio. Estaba harto de pasar todo el día pensando en ella. Miró a su hermanastra con fijeza

–¿Dónde está ese tipo?

–¿Qué tipo? –parpadeó con inocencia.

Él volvió a plantearse retorcerle el pescuezo.

–¡Ése con el que te has casado! –dijo, con un leve deje de impaciencia en la voz.

Alice lo miró confusa, luego la sonrisa radiante volvió a su lugar. Hizo un ruidito con la boca y le dio un suave empujón.

–¡No me digas que te tragaste ese cuento! –se echó a reír y a Edward empezó a subirle la tensión sanguínea–. La verdad, Edd, ¡a veces te tomas las cosas de forma demasiado literal!

–Ali –dijo él, apretando los dientes–, con un mensaje en mi buzón de voz que decía: «lo siento, cielo, me fugo a las Vegas para casarme», unido a tu desaparición, ¿qué iba a pensar?

–Te ocurre algo, Edward Cullen, y quiero saber qué es –se bajó del escritorio y lo miró con suspicacia–. Estás suave y blandengue.

«¿Suave y blandengue?, ja, ja». Sin duda Jane no pensaba lo mismo. Había estado tan insoportable toda la semana que casi esperaba que se escondiera bajo el escritorio al verlo.

–¿Es por Bella, verdad?

Edward dio un respingo. Se preguntó cómo hacía eso. Cómo era capaz de meterse en su cerebro y ver cosas que nadie veía. Tendría sentido si fueran gemelos. Pero solo compartían al mismo padre.

–He oído que hizo una gran labor, y que trabajaron mucho juntos.

Esbozó una sonrisa dulce como la miel. Era la que utilizaba cuando temía estar pasándose con él.

–Siempre pensé que sería mucho mejor para ti que las mujeres tipo Jessica Fantasía-animada, o como se llame –se inclinó hacia él y su voz se convirtió en un susurro–. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y la adorable Bella?

Edward flexionó los nudillos.

–¿Así de bien, eh? –comentó ella con voz seca–. ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

–No hice nada –rodeó el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla–. Sigo sin hacer nada…

Le hizo un resumen de todo, punto por punto. Alice, por una vez, lo escuchó con expresión compasiva, no con cara de doña Sabelotodo.

–Dice que quiere ser la primera opción de alguien –concluyó él. Alice le acarició el brazo.

–Bonitos gemelos –dijo, mirando los puños que sobresalían de la chaqueta–. Inusuales.

Él asintió. No se había puesto otros desde la noche del baile.

–¿Y ella es tu primera opción? –preguntó Alice con voz dulce.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

–Oh, Edd –Alice rodeó el escritorio y lo abrazó desde detrás del sillón ejecutivo.

–Pero parece que yo no soy la suya –dijo él, intentando que el dolor no se reflejara en su voz.

–Apuesto a que sí lo eres –Alice lo apretó con más fuerza–. De hecho, tras días de práctica durante mis vacaciones en las Vegas, me jugaría un buen dinero. Sólo necesitas demostrárselo.

–Ya lo he intentado –rezongó él.

Alice, sin cortarse, le dio una colleja.

–¡Ay!

–¡No a tu manera, tonto! Es obvio que esa forma no puede funcionar –fue hacia la ventana y miró el atrio–. Tengo una idea… pero requerirá un poco de planificación…

Edward apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Que Dios lo ayudara.

* * *

><p><strong>Penultimo capitulo, mañana gran final... llego Alice al rescate!<br>**

**Quieren saber que pasara? Mandame tu comentario, jijii. Como agradecimiento a todas uds, subire hoy el capitulo 1 de la nueva Historia, estoy segura  
>que les encantara como a mi, solo que esta no la actualizare diario, solo 2 dias a la semana. ª.ª<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de magnifica Historia.**

**_La historia Original pertenece a Fiona Harper y se titula "Invitada al Baile"_**, **Yo solo cambie los personajes a los de Stephanie Meyer**. No pude imaginarme a ningun otro cuando lei la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos a Todas las que colocaron esta historia en sus favoritos, alertas y las que solo leyeron, pero sobre todo a las chicas que sin falta siempre dejaban un Review para darme sus impresiones: Umee-chan,ExodoOo,rumpelsinki,,bere-cullen,dukesisa, me encantaba leer sus reviews y la manera que se emocionaban, y tambien a Kathow16,Nekbhet,Elle cullen,eviita cullen,Bkpattz,Sele-Chan, y yasmin cullen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin mas preambulo, les dejo el FINAL.<strong>

**Capitulo 10**

Tres semanas después del desfile de modas, Bella y Rosalie firmaron el contrato de alquiler de la primera boutique _El ropero de Rosalie_. Les interesaba instalarse cerca del mercado de Greenwich y una tienda quedó disponible. Por lo visto, la idea de Anna de vender ropa de bebé blanca y llena de encaje a treinta libras por pieza, que acabaría manchada de puré de zanahoria, no era negocio. Había cerrado pocos días después del baile de Soluciones Newmoon.

La subasta había tenido un éxito impresionante y Rosalie y Bella habían sido inundadas con correos y llamadas preguntando dónde iban a vender su mercancía. La gente parecía dispuesta a gastar cantidades obscenas de dinero si les convencía la marca o el tejido.

La tienda estaba en una de las calles del centro de Greenwich, llena de pequeñas boutiques de lo más chic y cerca del mercado. El plan era reservar una sección de la tienda para ropa retro a buen precio, que atrajera a sus leales clientes del mercado, pero tocar también la gama alta del negocio con prendas de diseño de época que atrajeran a coleccionistas y auténticos aficionados.

Tras acabar con el papeleo, Rosalie convenció a Bella para tomar algo en un café de la zona.

–¿Qué más da que sólo sea la una de la tarde? ¡Lo conseguimos! –dijo–. ¡Gladys y Glynis no volverán a sufrir la furia de los elementos!

Bella sonrió y aceptó, aunque no le apetecía. Todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Había traspasado su consultoría informática a un amigo de un amigo, e iniciaba un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Uno en el que sería su propia jefa y cada día estaría lleno de ropa fabulosa, brillo y glamour. Eso se repetía hora tras hora. Antes o después daría resultado, se animaría y recodaría lo feliz que era.

El café estaba lleno, los oficinistas de la zona solían ir a almorzar allí los viernes. Entre el runrún de voces, oyó una que le sonó familiar. Estaban en la barra, esperando que les adjudicaran mesa; hizo girar el taburete y volteó a la sala. No tardó en encontrar un rostro conocido.

Hacía meses que no veía a Jacob y, aunque le había dolido mucho que la dejara, apenas había pensado en él las últimas semanas. Jacob sonrió con nerviosismo. Bella miró a su derecha y supo por qué. La chica morena que lo acompañaba debía de ser Leah. Era una situación incómoda.

Lo cierto era que no le molestaba.

Jacob se inclinó hacia su nueva novia, en realidad su antigua novia, y murmuró algo. Ella miró a Bella e hizo un gesto afirmativo a Jacob. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

–Hola, Bells.

–Hola, Jacob. ¿Cómo te va? –le sonrió.

–Ah, ya sabes. Bien –lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia la mesa.

Bella lo miró de arriba abajo. No recordaba qué había visto en él. Tenía buen aspecto, de lo más normal.–

-Se te ve distinta –dijo él–. Estás muy bien.

Le molestó el leve deje de sorpresa de su voz. Era cierto que estaba guapa ese día. Desde que había empezado a vestirse mejor para ir a las oficinas de Edward, parecía haber descubierto su propio estilo: la ropa vieja y gastada que adoraba mezclada con prendas de época. Ese día incluso iba más elegante, por la firma del contrato. Llevaba una chaqueta verde bosque y una falda de vuelo hasta la rodilla, con estampado de flores.

Jacob frunció los ojos y se frotó la nariz. Ese gesto le había parecido adorable en otros tiempos.

–Eh… sólo quería asegurarme de que no me guardas rencor.

–¿Jacob? –Bella decidió que quería una última cosa de él–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Depende de lo que sea –la miró con suspicacia.

–¿Por qué decidiste volver con Leah? Me gustaría saber la verdad.

Jacob se removió, inquieto, y ella supo que iba a decir algo neutral, para aplacarla.

–Venga, Jacob. Me debes al menos eso.

–Supongo que sí –miró a Leah por encima del hombro. Cuando miró a Bella de nuevo, ella percibió que iba a ser sincero.

–No sé bien cómo decirlo sin que suene mal.

–Tranquilo, no me importa. Escúpelo.

–No es sólo tu ropa lo que ha cambiado, ¿verdad? –la miró con sorpresa–. Bueno… Eres una gran chica, al, agradable y todo eso. Pero nunca me miraste como me mira ella.

–Oh –eso no era en absoluto lo que Bella esperaba oír–. ¿Cómo te mira ella?

Jacob volvió a mirar a su novia. Captó su mirada y, de inmediato, Bella vio cómo su rostro se suavizaba y se llenara de vida.

–Como si le importara de verdad –dijo él.

* * *

><p>«Como si le importara de verdad».<p>

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jacob. Esa noche, en la cama, intentó sacarles sentido. Pensó en cómo había mirado Leah a Jacob. Se preguntó si ella no había resplandecido nunca así al mirarlo. Supo que no.

Porque nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por Jacob, no lo veía como su sol, su luna y sus estrellas, y era obvio que Leah sí. Ella nunca había sentido eso por un hombre. La devastaba que la dejaran por otra pero, en retrospectiva, le dolía más el rechazo que perder al hombre en sí.

Por primera vez, Bella se planteó la posibilidad de ser la culpable de que la dejaran. Tal vez, como Jacob, los hombres habían percibido que se conformaba con ellos. Era verdad, por más que lo negara. No eran su fantasía, eran hombres asequibles, o eso había creído. Se había dicho que era suficiente, que se parecía lo bastante al amor. Pero no había engañado a nadie, sólo a sí misma. Sin excepción, sus novios habían pasado a chicas que los consideraban «su hombre ideal». Algunos incluso estaban casados y tenían hijos.

Entonces ella había pensado que eran ratas que buscaban pastos más verdes, pero tal vez se había equivocado. Al menos, todos habían tenido la decencia de romper con ella antes de iniciar la nueva relación. Era muy posible que se hubieran enamorado y comprendido que la relación con Bella, segura y libre de exigencias, no bastaba. Ya no le dolía haberlos perdido.

Pero Edward era harina de otro costal.

Lo había amado y seguía amándolo. Él era el hombre al que miraba como si le importara de verdad. Y lo había echado de su lado. Por miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo.

Mientras había estado en su burbuja de seguridad, siendo la Bella a quien nadie miraba dos veces, había tenido esperanza. La esperanza de tener el potencial de ser amada de verdad. Pero si hubiera bajado sus defensas y Edward la hubiera dejado, habría quedado destrozada, sin esperanzas de alcanzar el amor. Tal vez hubiera sido demasiado dura con él.

Si hubiera seguido enviándole desayunos, quizá habría tenido valor para llamarlo en ese instante, a pesar de la hora. Pero los cruasanes y el café habían dejado de llegar y no tenía ni idea de qué sentía o qué hacía él en la actualidad. Si quería descubrirlo iba a tener que sacar fuerzas de algún sitio.

«Estaré esperándote…». La frase de la nota de Edward resonó en su cabeza.

Se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde. Si seguiría esperándola. Necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

><p>Rosalie hablaba tan alto que Bella tuvo que apartarse el móvil de la oreja.<p>

–Tienes que ir al V&A, pronto. Tienen una nueva exposición en la colección de moda. Es fabulosa, y esta noche habrá un cóctel y un pase privado, antes de la inauguración de mañana. Sólo tienes que dar tu nombre y te dejarán pasar.

Bella se había preguntado dónde había estado Rosalie toda la tarde, y ya lo sabía. Hasta que abrieran la tienda, después de navidades, seguían en el mercado. El lunes era su día libre. Ella llevaba horas sin hacer nada, y le vendría bien una distracción que le impidiera pensar en Edward.

Le había escrito un mensaje electrónico más de diez veces. Y lo había borrado todas ellas.

Algunas cosas era mejor decirlas en persona. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente e intentar que Jane le concediera una cita. Sólo pensarlo le aceleraba el corazón. Tal vez Edward hubiera conocido a otra mujer. Una incluso más elegante y bella que Jessica, si es que existía.

–Eh… ¿hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

–¡Perdona! –Bella dio un bote–. Me había distraído pensando en lo del V&A.

–Seguro que pensabas en eso –Rosalie no sonó nada convencida.

Bella decidió ignorar el sarcasmo y hablar de ropa. Habían hablado tanto de Edward que hasta Bella estaba harta de oírse.

–¿Cómo irá vestida la gente?

–¡Buf! La gente. ¿A quién le importa cómo vaya vestida? Pero sería buena idea ponerte algo de época, por la oportunidad de relacionarte con gente interesada en el tema.

Bella agarró un montón de las tarjetas de negocios que habían impreso para la tienda. Al menos su vida profesional iba bien; era sólo su vida amorosa la que se había ido al garete.

–Ponte el minivestido azul, el que tiene la chaqueta a juego –sugirió Rosalie.

Era una buena elección, pero Bella tenía otra idea. Ya era hora de escuchar a sus instintos y elegir conjuntos sin la ayuda de Rosalie. Al principio, tal vez se enfurruñara, pero luego la alegraría que su protegida hubiera abierto las alas y alzado el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Las luces navideñas parpadeaban cuando Bella salió de la estación de metro de South Kensington. Había un paso subterráneo que conducía a los museos de Cromwell Road, pero decidió que prefería el aire libre. Eran las siete y la noche estaba despejada. Bella no necesitaba consultar un mapa. Cuando era niña, su abuela la había llevado al museo Victoria and Albert a menudo. le había encantado ver las fabulosas joyas, objetos y esculturas traídos de todas las partes del mundo.<p>

Siempre la había atraído la colección de moda de alta costura de distintas décadas. Su abuela y ella habían pasado horas inspeccionando cada vestido, eligiendo el que se pondrían para un baile si alguna vez tenían la oportunidad.

Bella suspiró. Se había puesto un vestido de manga corta, con bandas de satén negro salpicado de rosas en la cintura y el bajo. Cuestionó su elección, tal vez fuera algo excesivo. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Ignoró la entrada principal y fue a una lateral. Un guarda de seguridad, sonriente, la dejó entrar cuando le dijo para qué había ido.

Su destino estaba a pocos metros de la entrada, bajando por una escalera de mármol, al final de un pasillo lleno de esculturas.

En la amplia puerta que conducía a la exposición de moda sólo se veía un expositor horizontal lleno de zapatos de todas las épocas.

Mientras subía los escalones, se preguntó dónde estaba la gente. Se suponía que era un pase previo, con cócteles y canapés. No oía voces ni ruidos de copas, ni pasos. Tal vez Rosalie se había equivocado en la hora y llegaba pronto.

Debía de ser así porque, aparte de un guarda solitario en la entrada, no había ni un alma. Lo miró interrogante; él asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

Era una sala circular con cúpula, con un círculo central reservado para exposiciones especiales. Nunca había estado allí por la noche, pero la oscuridad hacía que los expositores de cristal, iluminados por suaves focos, tuvieran aún más brillantez y fuerza. Estar allí sola, sin que nadie le quitara la vista ni la azuzara, era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Ya que había llegado pronto, iba a sacar el mayor partido posible de su tiempo. No volvería a tener una oportunidad igual. Empezó a rodear la sala, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para prestar atención especial a alguna de sus piezas favoritas. Por ejemplo, un traje de noche de los cincuenta, rosa, o un vestido de los años veinte, de seda bordada con lentejuelas y joyas.

En cada «esquina» de la sala circular había una alcoba curvada con expositores en forma de C. En el centro había un octógono de cristal. El primero contenía un vestido de boda bordado, estilo Regencia. Llegó al segundo y pensó que debía de ser nuevo, porque las luces estaban apagadas. Se acercó para ver qué contenía.

Un vestido de tela oscura y brillante. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, los focos del expositor se encendieron. Era su vestido. El Elsa Schiaparelli verde esmeralda y cortado al bies. la tarjeta lo dejaba claro, incluso mencionaba su nombre como persona que lo había donado.

Junto al vestido, estaba uno de sus zapatos en un soporte iluminado para que los tacones de plexiglás brillaran. Se agachó e inspeccionó el zapato, se preguntaba donde estaba el otro, podría imaginarse que no tuvo reparación, pero por que estaba solo uno allí. Bella contuvo el aliento y se enderezó. Había alguien allí con ella. Sólo podía ser una persona, era la única explicación… De repente, un reflejo apareció en el expositor de cristal.

Edward. Detrás de ella. Mirándola como si le importara de verdad.

Giró en redondo, incapaz de respirar. Él no se movió, siguió mirándola. No parecía el Edward de las últimas semanas, sino el que recordaba del pasado. Ni siquiera llevaba traje. Sólo vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga.

La ropa no era más que un síntoma. Se obligó a respirar y, al mirarlo de nuevo, vio la transformación real. Parecía más joven y vulnerable. Sus ojos, en vez de inescrutables, le decían cosas. Cosas que no se atrevía a creer.

–Dijiste que querías un tipo normal –encogió los hombros–. Te he encontrado uno.

Ella movió la cabeza. Él nunca sería normal, ni quería que lo fuera. Era Edward. Su Edward. Pero tenía razón en cierto sentido. No era un dios intocable, ni un príncipe fuera de su alcance. Sólo era un hombre con sus defectos y sus miedos.

Y lo quería con locura.

Él debió de verlo en sus ojos, porque avanzó y deslizó las manos por sus brazos. Tras semanas sin sentir su contacto, eso bastó para derrumbar todas las defensas de Bella.

–No eres perfecta –dijo él, sonriendo.

–Eso no es nada romántico, Edward.

Él rió suavemente y la besó entre las cejas.

–No quiero que seas perfecta. Quiero que seas tú –siguió depositando besos por su frente, sus sienes, sus pómulos–. Porque yo tampoco soy perfecto, y lo acepto. Ya no necesito demostrarle a nadie que soy lo mejor.

Ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo. No necesitaba oír más. Ambos eran incompletos, estúpidos y muy humanos, gracias a Dios.

–Me da igual si eres perfecto o no. al final resulta que eres mi Gilbert.

–¿Tu qué?

–Da igual. Calla y bésame –dijo ella.

Decidió que le gustaba mucho que el poderoso Edward la obedeciera sin protestar. Era tan maravilloso estar allí con él que sintió que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos.

–Siento haberte alejado de mí –gimió–. No entendía por qué precisamente tú ibas a querer estar conmigo, cuando siempre he sido la novia de segunda mano que todos desechaban.

–Pues yo pienso quedarme contigo mucho tiempo, siempre que prometas quedarte conmigo. Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Bella, porque me haces ser mejor hombre. Porque me exiges que lo sea. Hasta ahora, me había dado miedo ser ese hombre.

–Shh –Bella le puso un dedo en los labios.

–Es verdad –la miró con dulzura–. Voy a quedarme contigo porque me quieres, Bella Swan.

Bella pensó que era cierto y no iba a cambiar.

–Me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. Con todo lo que puedo dar, lo bueno, lo malo y lo regular. Soy todo tuyo –dijo él.

Se inclinó para darle un beso tan dulce que la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Bella se lo devolvió. Por fin podía entregarse del todo en un beso, sin miedo a no ser correspondida.

Consiguieron resolver muchas cosas sin decir una sola palabra. Bella suspiró, feliz.

El retrocedió unos pasos y regreso con una caja en las manos, se inclino colocando una rodilla en el piso y la otra flexionándola, de la caja saco el otro zapato de Bella, ella lo miraba con ojos de sorpresa y emocionada.

-Si yo soy tu Gilbert, o lo que sea, tu eres mi princesa, la princesa que rescato a este hombre de la amargura y oscuridad en que vivía.- Colocándole en uno de sus pies el zapato reparado.

Bella contuvo el aliento y se recordó de respirar, era su cuento, su cuento hecho realidad.

Abrazo a Edward y lo beso como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

–Me alegra que rescataras mis zapatos –dijo, sacándose el zapato y colocándolo en el expositor–. Estarán felices ahí dentro. No creo que hubieran sobrevivido al ajetreo del siglo XXI. Odiaría verlos arruinados.

–¿Y el vestido? ¿Lo quieres? Sólo tienes que decirlo y yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza y besó su cuello.

–Verlo ahí también me alegra –le sonrió–. Además, creo que ya no lo necesito.

–Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso, porque tengo otro vestido en mente. No me importa de qué estilo sea, viejo o nuevo, pero tengo una condición…

–¿Vas a ponerte en plan Edward ejecutivo ahora que tienes lo que quieres? –bromeó ella.

–Claro que sí –afirmó él–. Te gusta eso de mí.

Tenía razón. Adoraba a ese maravilloso, persistente, romántico y testarudo hombre. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había despistado.

–¿Qué clase de condición? –preguntó.

Había esperado que él se riera, pero en cambio la atrajo hacia sí y acercó los labios a su oreja.

–Como he dicho, puede ser largo o corto, sencillo o recargado, viejo o nuevo. Siempre que sea blanco. Y te aviso de que irá acompañado de joyas a juego –tomó aire un par de veces–. Eso significa que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Ese hombre suyo no era nada sutil. Cuando dejó de reírse, vio que la miraba con desconcierto.

–Eso es un «sí», por si no te habías dado cuenta –le pasó los pulgares por la frente, alisándola. -Pero yo también tengo una condición.

Vio un destello de miedo en sus ojos.

–No pongas esa cara –lo besó–. ¿Es que no ves cómo te miro? –lo devoró con los ojos–. Como una chica que se ha enamorado y piensa seguir así para siempre. Te quiero, Edward Cullen –le susurró al oído–. Pero respecto a las joyas… tengo que dejarte algo claro: no me pondré una tiara por nadie. Ni siquiera por ti.

Él se echó a reír, la alzó en volandas y recorrió toda la galería bailando con ella. Como su baile de Cenicienta.

_**F I N**_

* * *

><p>Snif, Snif, Sueño cumplido para Bella.<p>

**Bueno chicas, esta historia termino, y si esta historia les encanto creanme, que la siguiente esta mucho mejor, es romantica y alegre, Bella no es de las que se deja. Se las recomiendo ampliamente, se encuentra en mi perfil y se titula EL DESEO DE UN AMOR. **

**Espero verlas por alla. Besos...**


End file.
